


Little Black Bow No More

by JasonLantern



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 56,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonLantern/pseuds/JasonLantern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Problem with moving forward is once you do there is no going back, for Blake and Weiss those words couldn't be more true. I promise this story is way better then the Summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Going Back Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first story so I would love to hear what you guys think.
> 
> Quick little heads up this story takes place right after the events of volume 2 the only thing I changed is that the attack on was a bit more dramatic, people died building didn't get repaired right away and all that.
> 
> Anyway sorry for the hold up, please enjoy my story!

It's been two weeks since the attack on Vale. That's two weeks for everyone to adjust to everything that has happened. Two weeks to tally up the damage done, and the lives lost. Within the first few days General Ironwood came with what seemed like an entire fleet, but realistically it probably wasn't even half, and the show of force seemed to calm everybody's nerves.

It wasn't a surprise to find out the school has been cancelled at Beacon, what with the teachers being the most experienced Hunters and Huntresses in the area, they would be needed to help guard the Breach. What was a surprise was how long it was canceled for; most students expected it to be off for a few days at most, some were hoping for maybe a week. But when they saw their scrolls read "1 month" it seemed almost unreal. A few of the students took the opportunity to go home and see their families but most opted to stay and help with what they could, even if Ironwood's men seemed to have everything under control.

The first two weeks seemed to go by incredibly fast, and it was surprising at how quickly people seem to forget tragedy. All it took were a few scandals in the news and some celebrity gossip, and it seemed like everyone was ready to move on. But even if the world was ready to move forward, it seemed like a select few couldn't even if they tried.

* * *

 

 

It might have seemed like an extremely small deal to anyone else but on this particular morning it seemed like to be the mother of all deals to one particular heiress.

"RUBY! How could you do this?"

Ruby differently did not expect this kind of blow up when she came out of the bathroom this morning. Looking utterly confused she tried to think of what might have done to get this kind of reaction.

"Weiss? Uhm… I am not… I mean I didn't do anything to you."

Weiss just stood there in the middle of the room looking like she might literally explode.

"HOW CAN YOU LIE TO ME LIKE THAT? RUBY I KNOW YOU USED MY SHAMPOO!"

Relief flooded over Ruby so strongly that she almost started to laugh "Your shampoo? That's what you're upset about" Almost asking out of disbelief.

"Yes this about my SHAMPOO you dolt! You can't just use someone else's shampoo!"

At this Ruby finally lost it and started to laugh almost falling to the floor.

"What is wrong with you Ruby? This is no laughing matter."

On her hands and knees now Ruby could only muster out a few words in-between breaths "Shampoo… sham…POO! HAHAHA!"

Weiss couldn't take it anymore stomping her foot on the ground to try and get Ruby's attention back on her "Ruby this isn't a laughing matter!" the words came out with a little more venom then before. "I have to order that shampoo all the way from my personal hair stylist back home."

Blake was just starting to wake up- well, more like forcefully woken up - by her two quarreling teammates. "Weiss is right Ruby, you really should have asked before using someone's shampoo." Blake said as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Weiss stopped abruptly, looking almost embarrassed at Blake joining the conversation, even if it seemed like she was on her side.

Ruby, noticing her chance to get away, quickly started for the door "What was that Yang… Oh you need my help with... uhm... getting some food? Well okay if you say so, see you guys gotta go help Yang bye!" She barely finished before bolting for the door.

"Ruby Wait!" Weiss cried as the door slammed close behind the extremely happy girl, having finally gotten away. Pinching her fingers to the bridge of her nose to try and relieve some of the tension, Weiss turned to Blake. "Thanks for agreeing with me."

Blake looked over at Weiss; she had barely said a word to her personally since the whole ordeal with the train. In fact Blake didn't think she would ever hear the Heiress address her again; she knew they had never been super close to each other beforehand, and once she found out that she was a faunus it got even worse. 

"No Problem." 

The words immediately felt awkward on Blake's lips.

They both just stood there for a bit, the room filling with in uncomfortable silence, neither of them really knowing how to continue. Before they both suffocated in the room it seemed Weiss couldn't take it any more. "Blake I'm sorry." The words looked like they almost hurt coming out of her mouth.

Blake stood there for what felt like another minute before replying; "You're sorry?"

"Yes, Blake, I am sorry. I am sorry for mistreating the Faunus- for mistreating you. I am sorry for what happened on the train. And I am sorry that you had to come to my rescue." Weiss' voice was surprisingly soft; Blake didn't even know if she would have been able to hear her if not for her feline ears.

Before Blake could really think of what to say she found her mouth already moving. "Weiss... you don't have to apologize, we're teammates. It is our job to help one another when they're in trouble-" Before she could continue Weiss cut her off.

"No it's not okay! I was the only one who couldn't hold their own on that train! Ruby handled herself with Professor… I mean Doctor Oobleck. Yang handled herself against that pink haired girl." (Yang hadn't shared with them the exact details of the fight, but when they had found her there had been no sign of the silent girl, so she had obviously won) "And you beat Roman! I was the only one who needed help! And I know what you are all thinking: 'Oh Weiss is just the spoiled Princess, she doesn't really belong here with us, there is no way she would have made it into this school without her daddy….' But it's not true… I am strong….I am…" Weiss couldn't continue, her voice breaking from emotion. She tore her gaze away from the black-haired girl, unable to meet her eyes any longer.

To say Blake was in shock was probably the understatement of the year; she had never seen Weiss like this, she almost didn't think it possible. "Weiss, you know that's not true. Ruby and Yang both know that you belong here. They know how incredi-"

"What do you think Blake!" Weiss almost screamed at the floor, still not willing to look up at Blake.

Oh how Blake did not want to be in this situation, she wished so could just go back in time and tell herself to shut her mouth. Sadly her semblance was not time travel and she doubted that her shadows would help her here.

Trying to compose her thoughts she decided that she should say something. "Weiss, if you had asked me this at the start of the year, I would have said yes, you don't belong here. But that was before I knew who Weiss Schnee was, that was when I thought Weiss Schnee was just a little girl that had an important last name. But now I know that Weiss is so much more… you are so much more then just your last name and I will always want you as a teammate"

Blake stopped, wondering what was going to happen. Was Weiss going to think she was lying? Was she going to be angry? Her thoughts stopped there however because Weiss did something that neither of them were expecting. Before Blake could even realize what was happening Weiss threw both arms around her body and was hugging her, surprisingly strong for her smaller form.

Before Blake could even react it was already over; Weiss had let go of the one sided embrace and started for the door. Everything in Blake's body wanted to pull her back in, she would have never asked for it, or expected it, before. But being that close to Weiss felt different, she couldn't figure it out but it felt completely unlike Yang or Ruby's hugs. Despite having the nickname of Ice Queen, Blake couldn't have felt warmer than when Weiss' arms were around her. Blake reached out to grab her hand but Weiss was already out the door, and while the only thing Blake wanted to do was give chase, seeing as how she was still in her nightdress she wasn't about to brave the halls.

She just stood there wondering why Weiss would just run off: all she could think of was that either she had embarrassed Weiss with what she said, or that Weiss embarrassed herself with her own words and actions. Blake's thoughts were interrupted when she felt something on her shoulder, as she looked down she saw her nightdress had a small dark spot on her shoulder.

_She must have cried on my shoulder_ Blake thought.  _That must be why she ran off: She didn't want me to see her crying. A_ s Blake walked into the bathroom she was shocked when she saw her reflection in the mirror. "My face is so red!" she thought out loud. "There is no way one hug from Weiss could cause me to blush this much." Pulling herself away from the mirror so she wouldn't have to look at her newly formed tomato face, she started to undress and get into the shower.

_I can't believe she said that,_  she thought to herself.  _Does she even realize what she said to me_?  _She just apologized to me about how she treated faunus, does that mean she really isn't angry about my ears?_

Starting to adjust the water so it was just hot enough for it to have a nice effect on her body but not hot enough to burn her, she still couldn't take her mind off of what just transpired between Weiss and herself.  _I shouldn't have let her go,_  the thought wouldn't leave her mind.  _If I didn't, what would I have said to her? Should I have apologized back to her?_ The thought instantly left her mind when she started to wash her body, feeling all the scars on her back and thighs. She knew she didn't have to apologize, if it wasn't for the Schnees she wouldn't have these scars, the Schnees are the reason why she had suffered so much, but now Weiss was apologizing to her.

_She doesn't fully understand what she is saying… yes that's it_. Blake thought,  _If she did she wouldn't have just left, there is more I want to ask her about it._

Finishing washing her hair and the two feline ears atop her head she knew she was going to have to hurry up and get to the cafeteria before it stop serving breakfast. Yang was an amazing partner but when it came to food she could rarely think of anything other then getting it all in her stomach as fast as she could. She only had 10 minutes to get down, definitely not enough time to fully dry her hair, and the hairdryer sitting on the sink was out of the question: she hated that thing it was far too loud for her ears, not to mention if she had it on them for more then 5 seconds it burned them like crazy.

Looking into the mirror one last time as she put on her bow she was quite pleased with her appearance. Well, other than her still wet hair, but there was nothing more she could do if she wanted to get something to eat.  _Hey maybe I will be able to talk to Weiss a little bit more about what happened_  she thought as she walked out the door. The thought of Weiss getting so emotional at what Blake said never fully occurring to her.

"She only has two minutes left!" Nora was practically screaming at her watch, as Ruby, Yang and the rest of team JNPR looked at the two doors leading into the cafeteria.

"I am telling you guys she is totally going to make it, there is no WAY Blakey would miss out on breakfast." Yang said, with one of her classic grins on her face.

"I don't know sis, when I left she was just starting to get out of bed and it looked like her and Weiss were about to talk" Ruby's didn't sound too confident at her words, but of course that didn't stop her from saying them.

 

* * *

 

"ONE MINUTE!" Nora now screaming at her watch to try and get it to slow down.

"There is no way she is going to make it! I am so winning this bet!" Jaune sounded extremely confident

"Jaune." Ren asked.

"Yes."

"There she is," Ren just barely getting the words out before Yang, Ruby, and Nora all started to cheer.

Blake looked like a deer caught in headlights; she was standing completely still just staring at her friends: Nora and Ruby were almost jumping with joy and Jaune had his head on the table with Pyrrha's hand on his shoulder. A few seconds later she noticed that Weiss was not at the table ( _was she really that embarrassed?_  Blake thought), and decided that she should start moving to the table herself.

"I told you guys she would make it." Yang said almost hugging Blake when she sat next to her, but opted for just a nudge to her shoulder.

"You guys bet on me?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just Jaune and Yang." Ren spoke up slightly, in order to be heard over the cheering girls.

"And you better not try and back out of it lover boy, you wouldn't want to know what I do to people who back out of bet." Jaune's head pop up from the table at Yang's words.

"I wont, don't worry. An Arc always keeps his words." his spoke back into the table.

"Ok what does he have to do?" Blake asked

"Be carefully Blakey, you know what curiosity did to the cat." Yang almost sang with how happy she was with herself.

"Wow sis, you just can't get any better at those jokes no matter how many times you try, can you?" Ruby spoke as Blake gave Yang a half-hearted death stare.

Blake was about to ask again when her stomach intervened with a small rumble bringing her full attention to the plate of eggs and toast in front of her. "Has Weiss already finished eating?" she asked as she was getting her first bite ready.

"She hasn't been down her yet, we thought she was going to be coming with you." Ruby spoke up first, Nora fallowing right behind her. "Yeah Ruby told us she was in a pretty sour mood today."

"Nora!" Pyrrha was fast to try and stop whatever Nora was about to say next.

The conversation seemed to end there as the rest of the teams were just finishing their meal as Blake started hers.

"Oh that's her right now." Ruby said as she picked up her vibrating scroll, stopping right when she saw what was on the screen.

"Ruby I need help, don't tell the others. Please come alone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note here, I would love to hear from you all about what you think of this story. I love writing it and hope you all enjoy reading it.


	2. No Going Back Part 2

'Ruby I need help don't tell the others, Please come alone.'

Ruby read the message to herself again just to make sure she understood it right before sending a short reply back to Weiss: 'Where are you?' Looking up away from her phone she saw that she had the full attention at the table.

"What'd she say?" Yang asked looking at her sister.

 _‘Okay Ruby you can do this,’_ she thought to herself, _‘just tell a little lie and go find Weiss, she might be in real trouble…. But if she is in trouble why would she want me to come alone.’_

"Uuhhhmm you see dearest sister as a good partner I can't oblige your request to tell you private messages between Weiss and myself."  _Wow I am great at this_ , Ruby thought as she finished speaking.

Sharing a quick glance with Blake, Yang turned back to her sister "Okay, now we know you are hiding something. What did the Ice Queen want?"

"Nothing really I swear!" Ruby was about to continue when her scroll went off again.

'Under the bridge by the fountain… I need you to grab some of my clothes, I forgot to change and there are other students out here!' Reading the message Ruby felt immediately better, but now she had a new problem: she had to try and stop herself from laughing long enough to go help her partner. She didn't quite succeed.

"I think you might have broken Ruby." Pyrrha said, looking a little alarmed at the sudden outburst.

"No no I am fine." Ruby spoke up, "and so is Weiss she just wants to talk for a bit, she's outside so I am going to go find her"

"Ok. But take a jacket, it's pretty cold outside." Yang said as she ate the last bite of her meal.

Ruby lost it again as she was walking away, all she could do was give her sister a thumbs up as she walked out of the cafeteria. After getting back to the dorm room she started to wonder what clothes Weiss might need.  _I wonder if she has underwear on… does she sleep with it on? I should probably just grab some just to make sure._  Grabbing all the clothes Ruby deemed necessary, she ran as fast as she could to the fountain, Ruby could have easily made the trip in a few seconds if she could have used her semblance, but sadly that was against the rules on school ground unless you were under attack or a teacher gave you permission to do so.

 _Where is she? I thought she would have been right here,_  Ruby thought as she looked around, seeing a few other students standing by the fountain, Ruby just assumed that Weiss would probably be hiding somewhere near by.  _I have the perfect plan_ , Ruby thought to herself.

"Marco… Marccoo….Marrccoo!..."  _Man I was for sure that was going to work. Maybe one more time a little louder_ , Ruby thought as she prepared to shout it out once again.

"MMMAARR-"

"Ruby shush!"

The voice came from behind some of the bushes to the far left of the kids sitting down. Walking over there, a little wary, Ruby couldn't really see anything in them. But there was no doubt that this is where the noise came from.

"Weiss? Is that you in there?" Ruby's voice was now very soft.

"Yes it's me you dolt! Who else would be hiding in the bushes!" Weiss said as her hand came flying out to grab the girl and pull her in so no one else would see them.

Ruby closed her eyes immediately for fear that she might see Weiss naked. "No Weiss I don't want to see you naked," a small blush running all over Ruby's face as she spoke.

"Ruby, I am not naked out here" came Weiss's response as soon as she figured out what the younger girl thought. "Do you really think I would be running around out here with nothing on?"

Ruby, still not willing to fully believe Weiss just yet, decided it would be safer to just peek in case Weiss was lying to her.  
"Oh good, you're not naked." Ruby could feel the breath she was holding escape her body with her words.

"Ruby I am not some-" Weiss stopped and made sure no one was listening to what they were saying, before she continued in a more hushed tone, "some... prostitute walking around the school for everyone to look at"

"I know that." Ruby said quickly, "but then why were you out here?"

Weiss had to fight the immediate 'It's none of your business!' that wanted so hard to break out of her mouth. Instead she just looked down at her now dirty nightgown and sighed.

"I ran away from Blake."

Ruby taken back by what the heiress said, "Why?" Ruby knew she shouldn't have left the two of them this morning.

"I hugged her..." Weiss wasn't going to tell Ruby the whole story if she didn't have to but she wasn't going to lie to the team leader either.

"You ran out of the room, still in your pajamas, because you gave Blake a hug?" Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. I ran out of the room because I hugged Blake." Weiss huffed.

"I don't understand, why would you run away because of that?" Ruby asked still trying to figure it out.

"It doesn't matter, just hand me my clothes!" Weiss said with her arms out.

"No… not until you tell me why." Ruby sounded more confident now that she wasn't worried about a naked Weiss walking around.

"RUBY! You can't just not give them to me!" it sounded almost like a command coming from the heiress.

"If you want them you have to tell me the whole story." Ruby said, hiding the clothes behind her back.

 _Okay Weiss think you can talk your way out of this, just don't tell her why you had a break down, all I have to say is it was personal. That's it… I can do this. I am Weiss Schnee, I am strong, I am_.

"I think I like Blake". Weiss's hands immediately went up and covered her mouth. _What! That wasn't part of the plan at all!_

Ruby was stunned, just standing there with her mouth practically on the ground and staring at Weiss. "You what?!"

Now in full speed Weiss was trying to think of a way out of what she just said. _Okay all I said is I like Blake, that doesn't necessary mean I like her like her. Oh Weiss how could you let this slip out now after you have been so careful._

"I like Blake." _What the hell is wrong with me! Just stop talking,_  Weiss thought to herself.

Not willing to look Ruby in the eyes after what could only be describe as the second stupidest thing she has ever done, right behind that time Winter told her that their dad wanted to see her in her ballet Tutu. Weiss was so excited that she ran into his office spinning around to show him only to find out that he was in the middle of a very important board meeting. She never had another ballet lesson after that.

"Since when?" Ruby's words pulled Weiss out of the memory.

"Before we knew she was a Faunus." Weiss said still looking at her feet.

"Why haven't you told her yet?" Ruby asked finally handing Weiss her clothes.

Slowly taking the clothes from Ruby, Weiss decided she might as well finished telling her.  
"I thought she was pretty when I first saw her, but my pride wouldn't let me do anything about it. I mean, the very first thing she said to me was how bad my family is. So I decided that I wasn't going to do anything about it. And then we became a team and I started to fall for her harder, I was going to tell her the day we found out about her being a faunus, but when she told us my pride stopped me again, now she is all I can think about… I don't even know if she feels the same way."

"Why don't you just ask her?" Ruby asked innocently.

"Because she saved me!" Weiss's words came out harsher then she meant them to.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ruby asked, still keeping her voice down.

Lowering her voice Weiss continued "I don't want her to think I am weak, I was the only one who needed help on that train. I don't want her to think of me as a weak princess, I am strong… I am."

Weiss didn't even realize that she had tears in her eyes until it was too late; one already escaped, shortly followed by its friends.  
Ruby didn't hesitate at all, she instantly embraced Weiss. She didn't say a word, just held her, and after a few seconds Weiss returned the embrace in full, both girls holding each other and neither feeling the need to say a word.

* * *

 

...

"Blake! wait up!" Yang yelled from down the hall, running to catch up with the girl.

Turning around Blake barely ducked out of the way of Yang's running hug sending the girl straight to the floor.

"Hey no fair Blakey, I need my kitty hug of the day."

"Yang if you could stop with nicknames when there are people around that would be nice." Blake said as she pointed to her bow.

"Riiigghhttt… Sorry I forgot about that." Yang spoke as she lifted herself off the ground and dusted off her knees.  
"So partner what's the plan for today?" Yang continued as she hooked her arm through Blake's.

"Well there are a few things I need in town, do you want to make a trip down there?" Blake asked.

"Sounds great to me. Besides, I need to get Ruby some shampoo; apparently I missed quite an ordeal this morning." Yang said as she nudged Blake's side.

"You don't know the half of it." Blake said, and they both started to laugh and make their way to the airship.

Their trip was nice; they practically had the entire ship to themselves, seeing as most students were coming into the school rather than leaving it. Once they got to town they made a beeline to Yang's favorite mall to collect the shampoo Ruby needed. After a few more stops they realized it was already 2 in the afternoon, so they decided to stop and get something to eat.  
They sat down in a corner table, 1 large pizza between them with everything. Apart from mushrooms; Blake just didn't really like the texture of them.  
Picking up her first piece of pizza Blake, had to ask the question that had been bugging her since breakfast.

"So what was the bet you made with Jaune?"

"Wow Blake. You really can't let anything go can you." Yang said as she also started eating.

"Yang, just tell me already. We both know you want to." Blake spoke with a deadpanned face.

"Yeah you're right," Yang's grin shining bright as she spoke. "He said there was no way you would make if for breakfast and all that, but I knew you would, so we bet on it."

"Yes I already know that part, what I want to know is what does he have to do now that he lost?" Blake said, halfway through her first piece of pizza.

"Oh yeah… well he has to stop going after Weiss now." Yang said as she was moving onto her second piece.

"Really? That seems like a weird thing to bet on." Blake spoke.

"Not really. I am pretty sure she is about to hit it off with someone soon, and I want that duff to stop obsessing with Weiss and hopefully start looking at Pyrrha." Yang laughed.

"You think Weiss is interested in someone?" Blake said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, she's been giving some pretty big indicators at night that she is." Yang said.

"What do you mean…" it took a few seconds to figure out what Yang was referring to, but once she did Blake's cheeks immediately turned red. "Oh right."

"Yeah I am kinda surprised you haven't heard her. She isn't what you would call the quietest person and she likes to say names." Yang couldn't hide her smile even if she tried

Blake tried to think of what she could say, but nothing came to her lips. She just sat there trying to get the blush out of her checks; it was safe to say this wasn't one of Blake's usual conversations.

"Who wa..." Blake was interrupted by a loud voice just behind them.

"No Faunus!" the man declared; he looked like the manager.

Blake's head whipped around to meet the man's face but saw he was talking to a little Faunus orphan boy, who had come to the back door which happened to be right next to them.

"B-But sir I have enough m-money for some f-food." The little boy spoke, trying to meet the manager's eyes.

"I don't care if you have enough money to buy this place out! We don't serve your kind, ever since you attacked Vale." his words were venom on his lips.

"B-but I didn't h-have anything to do with that." the little boy tried to reason with the man  
At this point both Blake and Yang were on edge, Yang's eyes flickering to blood red.

"I won;t say it again! Now, you have three seconds to get out of here!" the man continued, not seeing the Bumblebee pair starting to get up from their table.

The boy started to turn to leave, but as he did the manager quickly smacked his head so the little boy tumbled down the steps leading into the alleyway behind the restaurant.

Blake hurried out the door, shooting the manager a disgusted look on her way past. She knew that if she did anything more, it wouldn't help at all. Unfortunately for the man, Yang didn't feel the same way; when he turned around, she punched him so hard that he hit the wall behind them.

"You turn away another Faunus or mistreat them in anyway and I will be back for you!" she said as she followed Blake out the back.

When Yang got outside she saw Blake kneeling by the little boy, who looked to be crying into his sleeve. She didn't want to interrupt whatever Blake was saying to him so she just stood back and listened as Blake tried to reassure the boy that everything was going to get better. After a few minutes the boy stood up and gave Blake a weak hug and she handed him their leftover pizza, Yang making a mental note to never come back here.

The two of them headed back to the airships, not wanting to have to wait another few hours for the next one. Neither saw the tall figure enter the alley once they left.

 

 

The little boy was about to take his first bite of pizza when the man spoke, "Don't eat that."

The boy looked up, scared that the manager might have come out to stop him, but it wasn't him. No, the Faunus boy didn't recognize this man. "B-but I am starving." the boy told him.

"You should never be staving enough to take food from a Faunus hater. The only food you should take from them is the ones you demand, not the ones given freely to you." the man told him.

"But the lady who gave it to me was nice. She said she was a Faunus too." The little boy trying to show the man it was fine for him to eat the food.

"Trust me young one, that girl is no real Faunus. She is too scared to show who she really is, so she hides among them pretending to be one of them." the man's voice was so smooth but commanding.

"What is so wrong with that?" the boy asked.

"We shouldn't have to hide. Have you ever thought of why the humans hate us?" the man asked back.

"I-it's because we are not as good as them." the boy said looking down.

The man laughed at that; "That's what they want you to think, they want you to think you are inferior. You know what the funny thing is..? We are so much stronger then they could ever be."

The boy looked up at the man. "But I'm too weak to do anything to them."

The man just smiled at the little boy. "Would you like me to teach you how to be strong?"

At those words the boy finally smiled for the first time that day, "C-could you really show me how?"

"Yes. I will show you how to be strong, you just have to do exactly what I tell you," the man turned around and motioned for the boy to follow.

"I'm going to show you everything I know, all you have to do is help me with one simple thing." he said

"Oh I will do anything I swear!" the boy cried.

"Good, all I need is your help getting that girl who gave you her food."

The little boy thought about what he said; _that girl was nice to me, but I want to be strong… No, I need to be strong, being nice doesn't work anymore_.

"I will help you get the girl." the boy reasoned quickly.

"Good" was all the man said, that was all he needed to say for he knew that soon he would be reunited with Blake.

"Wait! What is your name?" the boy asked as he ran to the man's side.

"My name is Adam."


	3. Icy Roads Ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Don't really know why I am writing this note at the beginning of the chapter I really don't have anything to say, so I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

_'Oh God, her Lips are so soft'_. Weiss thought to herself. ' _How many times have I wished for this, and now it's actually happening.'_  Weiss couldn't quite remember how she got in this situation but she definitely wasn't going to turn it down.

' _Blake's lips taste just how I imagined. Ruby was right I should have told her how I felt a long ago.'_ Weiss was forced back to the situation at hand when Blake was attempting to pull her shirt off and failing because Weiss wasn't lifting her arms.

Once realizing her mistake Weiss obliged and raised both her arms over her head where Blake held them as they reunited their mouths, Blake giggling softly at the heiresses delay.

This was all extremely new to Weiss; she had never been in a relationship before, and now she was pinned against the wall by a beautiful Faunus girl. No, Blake was more then just a Faunus. She was her teammate, she was her friend, and hopefully after this she would more then that.

Even in her blissed state of mind, Weiss didn't quit like the position she was in. Logically, Blake probably had more experience in this kind of situation but Weiss didn't like the feeling of being controlled. She had been controlled her entire life, it was her time to be in control.

Wiggling her hands free from Blake's Weiss attempted to push Blake onto the closest bed. Blake must have realised what Weiss was trying to do, and complied, finally separating their kiss.

Now that it looked like Weiss was starting to gain control she instantly regretted it: she had no idea what she was doing. Her face must have shown her plight because Blake reached out and pulled Weiss onto the bed, attempting to straddle her.

"No." Weiss said stopping Blake and laying her back down before climbing on top of her. "I want you, " she whispered into Blake's ear. Running her hands down Blake's body Weiss couldn't contain her smile, and once she reached the bottom of Blake's shirt she slid her hands under the fabric and started to pull it up. The cloth fell discarded to the floor, and Weiss couldn't help but pause to soak in the image of her body, her chest rising and falling with each breath down to her stomach. Weiss wanted to kiss every part of her body.

Sliding herself down Blake's body, her hands brushing down the entire length of the girls legs, she decided that was exactly what she was going to do. Starting as low as she could, her bottom lip grazed the top of Blake's shorts. She continued upward to her belly button planting a quick kiss in the middle. She was in love with her body; it was so firm but at the same time extremely soft and smooth. Weiss expected to find some scars on her from being a huntress in training or her time with the white fang but there were none in sight, which made her a little self conscious about the ones she had.

Accomplishing her task Weiss was yet again face to face with Blake, it only took a second for the two to come together again and as their mouths connected, it felt so much deeper then the first time, both girls only wanting the other at this moment in time. Weiss didn't even realize that she was now on her back; what she did realize was Blake's hand sliding down her body, waiting right at the brim of her skirt.

As nervous as Weiss was she wanted Blake so much more, all she did was give a small nod and Blake's hand continued downward, as her hand got past the last shred of clothing Blake leaned over so her mouth was touching Weiss ear.

"Weiss." Blake's voice was deep and tantalizing.

"Y-yes." was all Weiss could let out.

"You have to get up." Blake said in a hushed tone.

"What?" Weiss asked with a confused look on her face.

"Get up." Blake said a little louder.

"GET UP!" Blake was now yelling it. That didn't sound like Blake at all, that sounded almost like-

* * *

 

"Get up!" Yang said one more time as she was now starting to shake the sleeping heiress.

Eyes popping open at last Weiss was greeted by Yang's evil smile.

"Soooo.... How was your night?" Yang spoke as she stepped back.

"Why did you wake me up?" Weiss growled out as she pulled her blanket up over her head.

"Well excuse me but I didn't really like all the moaning I was hearing from over here." Weiss couldn't see Yang's face but she was sure she couldn't have been more pleased with herself.

"I was not moaning!" Weiss proclaimed as she shot out from under the bed, her face a deep shade of red.

"Okay okay you weren't moaning. But I'm just saying you might want to thank me instead of chewing me out." Yang said as she turned around. "After all it could have been Blake that heard you."

"WHAT!" Weiss said looking over at Blake's bed and finding it empty. "I don't know what you are implying."

"Ohhh so your dream had nothing to do with Blake?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Absolutely not!" Weiss spoke trying to regain her composure.

"So why were you moaning her name just a few minutes ago?" Yang said taking a little bit too much pleasure in teasing the heiress.

Before Weiss could come up with a good retort she heard the shower head in the bathroom turn off.

"Is that Blake?" Weiss whispered.

"YEP and I am sure she will love to hear about your dream that's totally not about her." Yang teased with a devilish grin.

"Yang stop." Weiss had jumped out of bed and was standing right behind Yang.

"Why would I not tell my partner about your dream that had nothing to do with her?" Yang had no real intention of telling Blake, but she was just having so much fun mocking Weiss to stop.

"Yang please..." Yang had never heard the heiress use that tone of voice before. She was pleading, and it almost made her feel guilty.

"Okay princess, I won't say a word. But you might want to, I might not be around to save you next time." Yang said as she made her way to the door. "When you're done, come down to the cafeteria. I would hate to see you skip breakfast two days in a row." She finished saying as she made her exit.

Taking a few long breathes to try and bring her heart rate back to normal. She knew she would have to tell Blake how she felt soon, if both the sisters knew then it was only a question of time before one of them let it slip out.

 _How do you tell someone you like them?_  Weiss thought to herself.  _Do you just come out and say it? What if she doesn't even like girls? Oh God, what happens if I tell her and she doesn't feel the same way!? No, that settles it. I am just not going to tell her anything. And if Ruby or Yang say something about it I can always just deny it. I mean, it's just a crush, it will go away in no time._

As Weiss was arguing with herself, she didn't notice that the bathroom door had opened. Blake stood there, slightly shocked to see someone else in the room; she had assumed that her teammates would have gone for breakfast already.

"Good morning Weiss." Blake's words were soft, almost like Weiss was a bomb that could go off at any time. Blake really didn't want a repeat of yesterday morning.

"Good morning Blake." Weiss schooled her features, before turning around to see Blake was standing there in just her towel.

"Blake!" Weiss turned back around as fast as she could. "Why do you only have a towel on, I thought the rule was we take our clothes into the bathroom with us?" She could already feel the heat rising in her cheeks.

"Yeah, sorry. I forgot to bring them in with me, and I thought everyone was gone." Blake said as she hurried to her clothes.

"Well obviously I am still here." Weiss said as she was turning around to head into the bathroom, but before she did she gave a quick peek over her shoulder to look at Blake.

"I knew you had scars!" The words escaped Weiss' mouth before she could realise what had happened.

Blake immediately straightened up with her ears now stretching to their full height. "What did you just say?"

' _Weiss you just need to stitch your mouth shut one of these days!'_ she thought to herself. ' _Ok I can still save this all I need to do is make up something simple.'_

"In my dream you didn't have any scars." Weiss' eyes widened even further as her body betrayed her once again. ' _Oh my God Blake Belladonna, what have you done to my head!?'_ she thought.

Blake just stood there for what seemed like an eternity before speaking. "What was it about?"

' _Okay Weiss. Just take a few breaths before answering, you do not want to screw this one up too.'_  Weiss thought as she took in a few breathes.

"It was nothing really, for some reason in my dream none of you guys had any scars on your bodies that's all." Weiss said with a smile, finally able to come up with a half decent lie.

"Oh, that seems interesting, why could you see our bodies" Blake said trying to figure out the dream.

' _What! She wasn't supposed to ask any question, what is wrong with you Blake!'_  Weiss thought to herself

"Well you see… I mean the reason was… you didn't have scars because…" Weiss couldn't get any kind of conceivable sentence out.

Weiss was stuck looking at Blake's confused face, giving up all hope she just lowed her head and prepared herself for the worst.

"I think I might like you Blake." Weiss said not willing to look at anything other then the floor.

Blake might have expected many things, but she definitely didn't see that coming.  _'Why would Weiss tell me this now? I can't even make a quick escape like she did yesterday'_ looking at the door then back down at the towel she was wearing. Blake knew that there was no way out of this one.

"Weiss I think I might have misheard you." Blake knew she hadn't, her enhanced hearing made sure of that. But she needed to be sure, because Weiss couldn't possibly have said what she thought she did.

Still looking at the ground Weiss let out a sigh. "I have feelings for you Blake."

' _Yep, I heard her right,'_  Blake thought. ' _What am I supposed to say to her? I mean she knows this is ridiculous right.'_

"Even though I'm a Faunus?" Blake wasn't quite sure what she was trying to do, she just wanted to know if Weiss has even thought this through.

"Yes even though you are a Faunus." Weiss still couldn't bring herself to look at Blake's eyes.

"It doesn't matter to you that I am a girl?" Blake asked.

"Obviously not I just told you I like you." Weiss said.

"Right, Sorry I just didn't think you were a lesbian." Blake spoke.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Weiss asked defensively.

"I just didn't think someone from your type of background would be allowed to be a lesbian." Blake said realizing that she might have come across a little rude.

"Well technically you're right. Normally if you are a lesbian from my walk of life people look down on you or simply won't allow it." Weiss said lowering her voice down back to its normal volume.

"What would your family say if they found out?" Blake asked, still testing the Heiress.

"Well you see, I don't particularly care what they think." Weiss started to straighten out her nightgown. In the back of her mind she realised how ridiculous this entire situation really was: she was still in her nightwear, and Blake was standing right in front of her in only a towel.

"Well okay then, can I think about it?" Blake sounded almost like a business woman.

Weiss's eyes shot up straight away not expecting that response at all. "Oh, okay. Yes you may think about it, my part is already out there so now you know how I feel." Weiss said trying to match the kind of professional speech Blake was using.

"Right, I will give you my answer by tonight." Blake said.

Weiss finally taking note of Blake's face discovered she also looked extremely nervous. Making Weiss feel immediately better about how she was feeling, but it was strange Blake's body language and her speech were polar opposites.

"Blake are you aright?"

Blake's ears promptly flattened against her head. "Did I do that wrong?"

"What?" Its official: Weiss was now was one hundred percent confused. "Did you do what wrong?"

"Isn't that the proper why to except a proposal?" Blake said as she noticed Weiss shocked face. "Not a proposal, you know, but isn't that what you are suppose to say when a human asks you out?"

"Where on Remnant did you get that idea?" Weiss asked trying to hide the pink in her cheeks.

"I've never had a human ask me out before. I know Faunus have some different customs then humans do, and I didn't want to say the wrong thing. But in one of my books two humans got together, and that's how they did it." Blake spoke as her ears still wouldn't leave the safety of her scalp.

Looking at Blake now Weiss couldn't help but let a small smile out; ' _She really is just as nervous as I am'_.

"If we were at a formal event I guess that would be the proper way to say it, but Blake I don't want you to feel like you have to say yes if you don't really want to try. So let me ask again." Taking a deep breathe Weiss continued. "Would you like to go out with me?"

Blake had never thought about Weiss this way before, everything about her was making Blake nervous now. Blake never saw the big deal about the whole gender thing, she had been with both male and females so that wasn't a problem for her. She had never been with a human but she knew their differences were only skin deep, so why did she have a sick feeling in her stomach. It only took a few more seconds for her to come up with the reason why.

' _It's because she is a Schnee_.' Blake came to the conclusion fast but that didn't necessary mean she liked it.  _'If Weiss is willing to date a Faunus shouldn't I be willing to date a Schnee? No it is totally different, Faunus didn't hurt her family directly, they just retaliated when they had to, and yes they might have gone too far sometimes but it was never unfairly deserved. But that wasn't Weiss it was her father and his father before him, I know Weiss is better then they are.'_

"I would like that, very much." Blake spoke as her ears eased back into their normal position.

"Really? I mean, great!" Weiss now had no chance of hiding her smile. "Do you want to go out tonight?"

Blake didn't hear the heiress last few words, she was far to distracted by her smile. She had seen Weiss smile before, but there was something different about this one; it was radiant, and seemed to brighten the whole room. Blake could get lost in that smile, in fact she wanted to.

"Sure." Blake said still lost in the image standing in front of her.

"Great! I still need to shower, so I will meet up with you later and go over the details." Weiss said as she made her way to the bathroom, smiling the entire way.

Blake was now standing alone in the dorm room in only her towel. ' _Did she just say tonight?_' Blake thought to herself. ' _I am not ready for it to be tonight_.' Quickly grabbing her usual outfit she made her way to the door.  _'I need to find Yang!'_  She thought, fastening her bow as she ran out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well did you like it? Please let me know I am still trying to find my footing so anything helps! thanks guys enjoy your day.


	4. Little Black Bow No More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys I can't tell you how much it means that you all have stuck around and read my story, I hope you continue to enjoy it! I love you all so much.

* * *

“WOW! I didn’t think she was going to tell you that fast.” Yang said, soaking in all the information Blake just told her. “The Princess has balls!”

Blake should have expected this from Yang but even so she couldn’t help the palm that attempted to hide her face from her partner.

“Yes thank you for that, could you please just tell me what you think I should do?” Blake asked still with her head in her hand.

“Well there is one extremely important question I have to ask you, what are you planning on using for protection?” Yang said as her grin grew two sizes.

“Yang I am being serious, don’t make me regret telling you.” Blake said pushing Yang.

“Okay kitty-cat calm down, in all honesty there is really only one thing I need to ask you.” Yang spoke as her joking nature started to fade into the background.

“Right, what is it?” Blake said stepping back from the blonde.

“Do you like her?” Was all Yang said.

Blake had been thinking about that all morning ever since Weiss told her how she felt.

“I don’t know Yang.” Blake said looking confused and frustrated.

“Haha don’t worry Blakey, I have a few test we can run real fast that will tell us what we need to know.” Yang said

Blake almost looked sick now, when she came to Yang for help she thought that she would have real advice to give her.

“Oh don’t worry I know these work! I have used them to help Ruby before.” Yang’s words having the exact opposite effect on Blake then she wanted them to.

“Yang I am not Ruby I have dated people before I know what and what not to do. I just don’t know what I really feel for Weiss!” Blake felt like she was going to pass out, all she wanted to do was lay down and go back to sleep.

“I know, please just indulge me.” Yang said with puppy dog eyes.

Blake nodded which Yang took as a go for it. “Good the first one is super easy. Do you find Weiss attractive?” Yang asked

“Well… Yes she is very beautiful” Blake said as a small Blush ran up her cheek.

“I see I see this is very good.” Yang said as she pretended to take notes. “Question two. Do you enjoy yourself when you are around her?”

“For the most part yes, the more time I spend with her the more I think I wrongly judged her when we first met.” Blake spoke thinking back to their first interaction.

“Okay Question three, what does she make you feel?”Yang asked pretended to now push up a pair of Glasses on her nose.

 _‘What does Weiss make me feel?’_ Blake thought. _‘Well lets see what do I feel when I think about Weiss.’_

Blake took some time on this one for it seemed a bit harder to come up with a quick answer. Was Weiss really that complicated, why was it whenever she thought about her she felt like there was a war going on within herself. It took her a minute but finally she came to an obvious response.

“I can’t go out with her.” Blake said sadly.

“Wait, what, why?”  Yang was a little taken back by that reply.

“She is a Schnee and I am a Faunus, there is just too much history for us to be anything more then friends.” Blake sounded disappointed in her conclusion but confident in it all the same.

“Bull shit!” Yang spoke up. “I didn’t ask for a history lesson, you know I can’t stay awake for that crap. Weiss is more then just her Last name! She clearly likes you even if you are a Faunus.”

Just like that it click in Blake’s head, she had been taking everything Weiss was and adding her family history to the end of it, but when she just look at Weiss she was perfect, and all that filled Blake’s mind now was Weiss’s smile she had when she told her yes. Blake had fallen in love with that smile already, no she had fallen in love with the Princess that the smile belonged to.

“Yang… I think I do like Weiss.” Blake couldn’t help the smile that came across her face, and apparently Yang couldn’t have either, she was so happy she gave Blake one of her massive bear hugs.

“YEA, we have to go out tonight to celebrate!” Yang said still holding Blake up.

“Uhm, Yang I am kind of going out with Weiss tonight, remember.” Blake said motioning that she would like to be let down.

“Oh right! Sorry… Blakey’s going on a date with the Ice Queen.” Yang said as she let Blake out of the hug.    

“Please don’t call her that.” Blake said as she was re adjusting her clothes.

“Oh no, you can’t go switching side on my now that you have the hots for her.” Yang said as they both started to laugh.

* * *

 

  _‘I can’t believe she said yes!’_ Weiss thought to herself as she was preparing for her date with Blake. _‘I have to make this the perfect night._ ’ And that’s when it hit her like a ton of bricks.

 _‘I have never been on a date before yet alone planned one!’_ It didn’t take long for the panic to settle in, she immediately felt like she was going to be sick, sitting back down on her bed she reached for her scroll and started to type in how to make the perfect date.

After an hour of searching she still couldn’t find anything that would suit the two of them. ‘ _Maybe I should cancel, why do I have to plan the date I have no idea what you are suppose to do after you go somewhere to eat!’_

After another 15 minutes of fighting with herself about if she should go or not, she decided the only real choice was to go. Standing up she messaged Blake telling her to meet her at the airships around six, and she won’t need to dress up to much for tonight.

Now the only thing she had to do was pick out her outfit, after trying on a dozen sets of clothes she settled for a casual white dress that went down to her knees, there was really nothing special about the dress but It was one of Weiss’s favorites.

After completing her mental check list she was ready to go, she started to make her way to the Airship, only if she could tell the butterflies in her stomach to calm down everything would be perfect, the night was warm and there were only a few clouds in the sky.

Weiss stopped in her tracks when she saw Blake standing in front of her, jaw almost hitting the floor when she saw how gorgeous she looked. Blake differently had out dressed the heiress tonight. She wore a beautiful long black dress that had a parting down the leg so it was easier to move in, and a little black bow on top her head to complete the outfit.

“You look amazing.” Weiss’s words brought Blake out of her daydream.

 “Thank you.” Blake said turning around to meet the heiress. Realizing how beautiful Weiss looked but also noticing that she might have over dressed for tonight.

“You look lovely” Blake said with a pause before continuing with her head down. “I might have over done it tonight.” 

Weiss immediately went to Blake and lifted up her chin. “You are perfect.”

Blake couldn’t help but smile at the heiress words, shocked that it only took her a few hours to come to the realization that she did have feeling for her.

“What’s the plan?” Blake asked trying to get the conversation off herself.

“I am Glade you asked, first we will go to new restaurant that open up a few weeks ago call the Blue Angle. Then I had a few other Ideas that I will let you chose from after we eat.” Weiss said looking very happy with her plan.

“That sounds very nice” Blake said as the two of them headed to the airship.

The ride there was going perfect, they talked about most of the casual things that Weiss had planned on for filling out the time on the ship, it seemed like her calculation were perfect because just as they finished one of the last topics they landed. Weiss was started to think she really had a hand for the dating thing.

Once they got to the building Blake was stunned to see that it was owned by a Faunus. Looking over at Weiss to see the Heiress was extremely pleased with her reaction.

“I didn’t know that any Faunus’s had this nice of restaurant” Blake said still looking at Weiss.

“I must admit I didn’t either but once I found out I thought it would be the perfect place for a first date, that way you don’t have to wear your bow if you don’t want to.” Weiss said looking up at the girl.

“Oh uhm… thanks.” Blake said suddenly looking very shy.

“You don’t have to, I mean only if you want to, I just thought it would be a nice option if you wanted it.” Weiss spoke very fast, feeling like she was trying to do damage control. ‘ _Way to go you dolt.’_ Weiss thought after she spoke _. ‘Not even an hour in and you already made her nervous._ ’

“That was very thoughtful of you but it might be best if I keep it on, it might be bad if people recognize you and see that you are with a Faunus.” Blake said with a small smile.

“You’re right, sorry for bringing it up.” Weiss said leading them into the building.

When they got inside the Blue Angle it was obvious why it became so popular so fast, the interior of the building made it look like they were flying in the sky, the wooden floor was simple yet very elegant. But what made Blake happiest was seeing that both human and Faunus’s were enjoying their meals in peace.

They both sat down at their assigned table, Blake couldn’t help but notice it was the nicest they had, realizing that it doesn’t matter where Weiss goes the Schnee name will always give you perks.

“Thank you again Weiss, this place looks amazing.” Blake said as they sat down.

“Don’t be silly this is our first date I had to make sure that it was perfect.” Weiss said looking over the menu, but still able to see the blush one Blake’s cheeks.

“Do you know what is good to eat here?” Blake asked as she tried to hide herself behind her menu.

“Blake does it really matter what they have, we both know what you are going to order.” Weiss said dropping her menu.

“They both looked at each other and at the same time said. “Fish.” Both girls started to laugh, as their waiter came and asked what they would like to eat, causing the girls to giggle a little bit more.

As he left Blake couldn’t help but watch how he practically glided across the room.

“Have you ever been Ice skating?” Blake said as she pulled her eyes back to Weiss.

“Yes, but it was when I was a little girl I haven’t been in a long time I am probably no good by now, have you ever been? Weiss asked.

“No, well I went once but I didn’t have real skates so I just kept on falling over, I want to go again, maybe when winter comes around again we can go. Blake said smiling at the thought.

“It’s a date.” Weiss said. Happy to hear that Blake was thinking they will together for a long time.

After about another 15 minutes their food had already come out.

“That was incredibly fast.” Blake commented as she realized she wasn’t the only one as the couple next to them had been here before they sat down and they were still waiting on their dinner.

“Well my last name does have a few benefits” Weiss said placing her napkin in her lap.

Blake nodded and they both began their dinner, talking about almost everything, from their teammates, the tournament, and the latest news.  Weiss was shocked that it has taken them this long to go out they were almost a perfect fit, yes there was some sore subjects, but they both seemed to avoid those seeing how they weren’t first date material.  

Once they were done Weiss paid for the check and they were off, Blake not very sure where they were going.

“I thought you said you were going to have me chose what we did next?” Blake said as they were walking down the street.

“I did say that yes.” Weiss said as she started walking a little closer to Blake. ‘ _Just reach out and grab her hand._ ’ Weiss thought to herself as she was moving her hand to the unsuspecting Faunus’s, but couldn’t bring herself to grab hold of it.

“Okay so shouldn’t I know what I can choose from?” Blake spoke still none the wiser of Weiss’s hand.

“I suppose you probably should.” Weiss said pulling her hand back to her side, just as Blake turned to her.

“Well are you going to tell me?” Blake asked with a smile on her face.

“Nope,” Weiss said with a sly smile. “You are going to have to wait just a little longer before I tell you.

It was about a 5 minute walk to where Weiss was leading Blake but once they got there it didn’t clear anything up for the pour Faunus girl.

“Why did you take me to a pond Weiss?” Blake asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Well you said you wanted to Ice skate so here you go.” Weiss said with her arms out to the water.

“Weiss it is going to be another few months before the water will freeze.” Blake said with a puzzled look that made the Heiress giggle.

“Really?” Weiss asked as she made her way to the water pulling out a flask of ice dust, looking back at Blake as she poured it into the water. “I think it might be frozen soon.”

Blake looked the happiest Weiss had ever seen her. “Do you think you will be able to skate in that dress?” Weiss asked has she got back up.

Blake just nodded her head, she looked like a child again as she watched the water start to freeze over. “But Weiss we don’t have skates.” Blake said finally snapping out of her trance.

At that Weiss started to Blush a little. “I guess we will have to use each other for support.” The heiress said.

“I’m okay with that.” Blake said just smiling at the girl.

The two made their way down to the now icy edge. “It should be solid now.” Weiss said stepping closer to Blake, with her hand stretched out.

“Thank you Weiss.” Blake said as she happily took her hand.

The two started off very slowly, each girl taking a step and then waiting for the other, but after a few minutes the were gliding with ease, Laughing more then they have in months. Although whenever one of them let go it almost insured the other would crash, so they held hands the entire time, neither of them wanting to let go.

After another few minutes of smooth sailing Weiss had a small trip up but Blake was faster and pulled her in close to her body, the two almost as frozen as the ice they were standing on.

“Thank you.” Blake said.

“I think I should be the one thanking you, I would have fallen if you didn’t help me.” Weiss said a little out of breath.

Blake just looked at her. _‘You don’t understand_.’ Was all she thought but her words just came out as. “Thank you.”

Weiss gave her a funny look but they were still so close she couldn’t fully think straight.

Before she could talk herself out of it she pulled herself up Blake’s body and gave her a quick kiss, immediately pulling back.

“Sorry I don’t know what I was thinking.” Weiss said as her face turned a bright red.

But before she could fully escape Blake pulled her back in and connected their lips again. It was a clumsy kiss for sure, Weiss didn’t quite know what she was doing but Blake didn’t care at all, this clumsy kiss was her favorite she had ever had, and she wouldn’t trade it away for anything.

It didn’t last long however because Weiss had to pull away to get some air, the two girls just looking at one and other before they started to laugh.  

Shortly after that they made their way back to Beacon, neither said much but they held hands almost the entire way back.

However they were greeted by a mysterious man standing by the gate.

“Hello Blake.” The man welcomed them.

Blake instantly stopping, she could never forget that voice.

“Adam?” Blake said as Weiss looked at her remembering what she said about her ex partner.

Adam step forward just enough for them to see his mask.

“It’s so good to see you again, and you’re with the little Schnee.” Adams words were colder then the night itself.

“What are you doing here?” Weiss yield.

“I am here to take Blake back home.” Adam said calmly.

“Adam I am home.” Blake said realizing that neither of them had their weapons.

“My mistake, I thought home was somewhere that you didn’t have to hide who you are.” Adam said nodded to Blake’s bow.

Both girls looked at each other for some kind of sign telling them what to do.

“Look, let me make this simple for you Blake, you stay out here with me and the little Schnee can go and take off that pretty little dress before something bad happens to it.” Adam grin sent a shiver down Weiss’s spine, not that she was going to let it show.

“What do we do?” Weiss whispered. “Do you think we can take him without our weapons?”

“No.” Was all Blake said for a few seconds before coming up with a plan. “I am going to distract him, you have to run as fast as you can to find help or our weapons then make it back here.”

Weiss looked at Blake not liking this plan at all but when she saw her face she knew this was their only option.

“Ok I will be back as fast as possible, please be carefully.” Their shared a quick glance with each other before Weiss ran off to the side, Adam happily letting her go.

“It’s funny a few years ago and we both wouldn’t have hesitated to kill her.” Adam said as he watched the heiress make her leave.

“Adam why do this now?” Was all Blake could let out.

“I need you to come back Blake.” Adam said as he was now only a few feet away from her. “Something is going to happen soon and if you are not with us I can’t protect you.”

“I don’t need you to protect me!” Blake didn’t mean to yell but Adam had always had that effect on her. “I am not with you Adam, I will never be again.”

“Is that why you hide now, you are so ashamed of what you were apart of you cower behind that bow!” Adam had raised his voice but it still sounded calm.

“What happened to you Blake? You used to have a purpose but now you look as empty as your shadows, it was that Schnee bitch wasn’t it.” Adam was starting to loose his composure now and Blake knew it was only a matter of minutes before she would need to run.

“Adam… Weiss isn’t like the rest of her family, we were so wrong when we thought that they were all the same, Weiss is better trust me.” Blake said in a more peaceful voice.

“Trust you Trust you! How can I trust you? She has poisoned your mind. Tell me Blake have you forgotten what happened to you at the hands of the Schnee’s?” Adam said now walking straight for Blake.

“No I could never forget, but that wasn’t Weiss.” Blake said realizing there was no way out of this she was going to have to try and fight him off till Weiss came back with help.

“Humans are all the same Blake but seeing as you hide among them I can see how you are now obliged to take their side.” Adam said as he got face to face with his old partner.

“I am sorry Blake Belladonna.” Adam swung his sword but Blake was ready and all that it connected with was her shadow.

Blake kicked the back of his knee sending him to the ground, she knew there was no chance of her winning a fight against Adam without her weapons but if she could take out his legs then she could run.

Aiming her second kick for his head she was just a second to slow, using her momentum Adam grabbed her leg in one arm and came down hard on it with his other, Blake instantly knew he had broken her leg.

Adam knew all her weak spots, he taught her everything she knew, she was a fool to think she could do this.

Crawling slowly to the gate, she could hear Adam regaining his footing.

“Blake I wanted you to come with me, I didn’t want you to have to suffer with all of the humans, but I was mistaken. The Blake Belladonna I knew died on that train you are just her shadow. Adam spoke as he slammed his foot on her back. “Let me help you hide among the humans.”

Blake felt a sharp pain fallowed by a warm soothing liquid running down her eye, and then she felt nothing.

“They were over here! Weiss was sprinting to where she last left Blake and Adam.

Right behind her was Glynda Goodwitch, She was lucky enough to have found her chewing out some of the other students almost immediately.

When Weiss got to the front gate she started to feel light headed, she could see the body form here.

Sprinting to the body she could see the huge puddle oh blood surround Blake’s head. Weiss wasn’t sure what she was screaming but she was sure it probably got the attention of half the students inside.

Sliding to Blake’s side she almost throw up because of all the Blood but she pulled Blake in as close as she could, crying over her. And that’s when she saw it, the tears now pouring out of her eyes. 

Blake’s two cat ears laying on the ground next to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God guys I am so sorry! You have no idea how hard this was for me to put in at the end. But look at the bright side things can only get better from her on out...Right?


	5. Did I Hear That Right?

 “When do you think they will be back?” Ruby asked, laying on the floor of team RWBY’s dorm.

“I don’t know Ruby.” Yang responded tiredly; she had been doing this for over in hour at this point.

“Do you think they are having a nice time?” Ruby asked again as she started to recount the lines on the ceiling.

“I am sure they are Ruby.” Yang said now pulling out her scroll to see if there was anything interesting going on tonight. 

 

“Are you worried about what might happen now?” Ruby finally took her eyes off the ceiling to look over at her big sister.

Putting the scroll down Yang noticed Ruby’s face. It looked just like it did when they were little, whenever Yang would go to a sleepover at someone house and Ruby had to stay home. Quickly jumping off her bed she went to go sit next to her younger sister.

“What's up Rubs?” Yang said, motioning for her to come and give her a hug.

“I don’t know… aren’t you nervous that everything is going to change now?” Ruby said as she inched her way onto her sister’s lap.

“Ruby nothing is going to change, don’t worry.” Yang spoke trying to reassure the girl.

“How can you say that? Everything is going to be different. First the attack on Vale, and now our two partners are starting to date!” Ruby said, sitting up to look her sister in the eye. “What if they stop wanting to be around us or what if it goes really wrong and they start to hate each other.” Tears now starting to form in her eyes. Yang tightened her arms around the young girl, bringing her into a comforting hug.

“Oh Ruby, you don’t need to worry about that at all. I mean Weiss already hates everyone so nothing would really change if the date goes bad.” Yang joked, trying to bring a smile to Ruby’s face.

“Shut up Yang, Weiss doesn’t hate us.” Ruby laughed into the blondes body.

“I know I know but she can definitely act like she does. But really, I am sure everything will be fine. If you need to worry about anything, it's that they are going to be all lovey dovey now.” Yang said as she started making kissy faces.

“OH NO! I didn’t even think about that!” Ruby instantly shot up from her sister’s lap. “We are going to have to make rules about what they can and can’t do.”

Busting into laughter Yang couldn’t control herself, of course Ruby wouldn’t think of all the fun parts of dating.

 “Okay what should be on the list?” Yang asked playing along with her sister.

Quickly running over to Weiss’s desk Ruby grabbed one of her random notebooks and slid back to Yang.

“Okay rule number one: No kissing.” Ruby started to write down in big letters as she spoke.

“Oh that’s a great rule sis.” Yang said still on the floor laughing.

“Thank you. Rule number two: no sleeping together. Ruby said completely missing Yang’s sarcasm.

“Don’t you think that should be rule number one?” Yang asked with a grin.

“Right! Good thinking Yang!” Ruby said as she crossed out her first rule and started again.

They spent the next half an hour working on Ruby’s list, Yang making sure it was as ridiculous as it could be, when both of their scrolls went off.

Both girls immediately stop what they were doing when they saw what the message read. ‘Miss Rose and Miss Xiao Long, would you please make your way to the infirmary.’

“That doesn’t sound good.” Yang said as she got up from the floor. “We should probably hurry.”

“Okay I just hope we get back before Weiss and Blake do.” Ruby said as they made their way out the door.

* * *

 

Beacon’s infirmary was practically a complete state-of-the-art hospital, however it was only available to students and huntsmen. It was a comparatively small building, capable of housing around 450 patients, but that didn’t stop them from having some of the best doctors around.

Once the two sisters got inside the infirmary they were met by Glynda Goodwitch, who looked extremely upset, but once she saw the girls her attitude changed to a sadder one.

“What’s going on professor?” Ruby spoke up first.

“It seems Miss Belladonna was attacked a few moments ago, an-“

“Is she alright?” Both girls interrupted Glynda from finishing her sentence.

“I think it is best if you go and see her yourselves. She is on the second floor, room A27. Miss Schnee- Weiss- should be there too.” Goodwitch said as she led them to the elevator. If they had looked back as the doors closed behind them, they might have seen a sad smile on the face of the usually stern Professor.

Both girls shifted nervously while waiting, panic increasing in both of their stomachs. Although it was only 2 floors up, the journey seemed to take forever. As soon as the doors opened they stepped out into a sea of white. A white hallway, with white doors, white walls, a white ceiling, white chairs, sterile white lights.

And at the end of the hallway, a lone, white figure with her head in her hands. One could have been forgiven for missing her in the monochromatic environment, had it not been for the rust-coloured stains marring her usually pristine hair and clothes.

The coloured sisters rushed towards her, though they slowed to a gentle walk as they drew nearer, worried for their friend.

“Weiss?” Ruby called to her partner softly.

Weiss looked up slowly, revealing the blood that had stained her dress and hair red, black streaks running down her eyes and cheeks. She wanted to say something to them, but when she tried there was nothing she could say, and she lowered her head back into her hands and started to cry a little bit more.

“Weiss…” Ruby was stopped from continuing by Yang who moved forward and placed a hand on Weiss’s shoulder.

Weiss still couldn’t bring herself to take her head out of her hands.

“Is Blake okay Weiss?” Yang asked in a hushed voice as she kneeled down to eye level.

“I d-don’t know.” Weiss’s voice was raw and weak but still audible.

“Are you okay?” Yang asked trying to get Weiss to look at her.

“No.” Weiss didn't even bother trying to deny it. She wrapped her arms around the blonde, strong arms gathering her up as she wept again. She knew this wasn’t how an heiress was supposed to act but she didn’t care, she needed to feel better and Yang was the comforting presence of an older sister.     

The two of them stayed like that for a long time, Yang just letting her cry on her shoulder, but after Weiss seemed to start to regain control of her breathing Yang asked what happened again. The heiress spoke slow and shaky but she told them what happened.  

“Why can’t we go in and see her!” Yang said as her eyes were almost the same color of Weiss’s newly stained dress.

“Ozpin is w-with her now.” Weiss told in between breaths.

* * *

 

 

“Miss Belladonna, I am told that you don’t want your team to visit you,” Ozpin spoke from the end of the hospital bed.

The room was dark; Blake had asked them to turn off the light whenever they weren’t going to need it.

“I… th-they can’t see me like this.” Blake said. She could see perfectly in the dark but she knew the headmaster couldn’t.

“I am sure the rest of your team would very much like to check in on you themselves.” Ozpin continued.

“They can’t see me like this.” Blake repeated, still not use to how she sounded.

“I see. I am also told that you don’t wish to be a patient here and wish to be checked out as soon as possible.” Ozpin said looking at the chart hanging on the bed.

“Yes.”

“If you don’t want your team to see you where would you go?” Ozpin ask.

The room fell silent for a few minutes, Blake not wanting to say anything and Ozpin all too happy to wait on the girl.

“I n-need to be alone.” Blake said looking down at her bed.

“Ah yes, sorry for the intrusion, I will be back tomorrow and we can go over everything again. I am extremely sorry that this happened to you Miss Belladonna.” He spoke as he made his exit.

Blake just laid there, the entire room felt so strange everything was so muffled, she felt like crying. She knew no one would judge her for it, even if they were there to do so, but for some reason she wouldn’t allow a single tear to fall. This was her own fault... She had made a mistake... If she only had run instead of trying to fight... She didn’t deserve the right to cry.

Even without her feline ears Blake could hear the commotion outside her room. A second later a fiery blonde burst into the room and before Blake could say a word the lights were turned on.

“Oh God Blake…” Yang’s eyes immediately losing all trace of red upon seeing the Faunus girl. Blake was laying in the bed with her leg elevated slightly, her aura had healed it mostly but it still wasn’t at one hundred percent yet. But what held Yang’s gaze was the top of Blake’s head and the two missing ears, Yang could barely see the base of both ears just sticking out from her hair.

Blake was wrong, now she wanted to cry, everything in her body was telling her to let them go but she held them in.

“Yang…please…go.” Blake said looking more depressed then Yang had ever seen her.

Yang just stood there, she didn’t think it would be that drastic of a change but without her cat ears Blake almost looked like a totally different person.

“Blake I am so sorry.” Yang said as tears started to form in her eyes.

“Yang please I don’t want anyone to see me like this.” Blake spoke looking at Yang once more.

Blake could see the blonde’s mouth moving but  she couldn’t hear anything she was saying it was all to muffled to make out, she knew this would be hard but this was more painful then she would have ever thought.

“Yang I can’t hear you.” Blake said interrupting whatever Yang was trying to tell her.

Blake’s words drove a spike through her heart; all Yang wanted to do was cry for the girl, but instead she moved to the side of the bed and sat down in the chair.

“Blake. We're partners, and you are going to talk to me right now, you don't have to do this alone. I care about you too much for you to slip away.” Yang said as a tear ran down her face.

 

Ruby and Weiss were still sitting outside Blake’s hospital room, neither one tried to stop Yang from going in but both of them didn’t want to follow both for different reasons.

“Don’t you think you should go see her?” Ruby finally asked, getting the attention of the Heiress.

“I don’t think I can Ruby.” Weiss sighed. “I left her Ruby, I did the exact opposite thing she did for me on that train… what am I suppose to say to her? ” Weiss said, looking at the younger girl for answers.

“I don’t know Weiss.” Ruby spoke honestly, unable to lie to her partner. The two of them shared a glance of desperation with each other. “But if it was me I would try and comfort her, I can’t imagine what she is going through."

“I don’t know how.” Weiss spoke as she put her head into her hands.

“Well maybe you won’t have to do anything, maybe just seeing you will make her happier.” Ruby said forcing a smile to try and reassure Weiss.

The two girls sat there not saying another word to one and other until they saw Yang come back out the door.

“She is doing okay, I mean it’s hard but she will hang in there.” Yang said as she made her way to her teammates. “She asked if Weiss was here.” Yang continued as she sat next to her sister. “I told her you would come in next.”

Weiss almost looked like she was going to run. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to see Blake; in fact all she wanted to do was be with her. But she was scared.

Getting up from her seat Weiss felt like each step was a battle that she barely won, until she was standing right in front of the door.

 _‘You can do this, you are Weiss Schnee, you are strong… you are.’_ Weiss thought to herself as she started to twist the doorknob.

Stepping into the room wasn’t as bad as she thought it was going to be, whatever Yang said to Blake must have helped because she didn’t look nearly as bad as she expected.

“I guess you don’t have to worry about me wearing the bow for some time now.” Blake spoke trying to lighten the mood, she had just asked to see Weiss but now that she was here Blake felt like sobbing again.

“Blake please don’t say that, you know I never wanted this.” Weiss said looking at her shoes.

“I know... sorry I didn’t know what else to say.” Blake said realizing that it was an awful time for jokes.

Weiss sat down next to the Faunus girl so they were at eye level.

“I am so sorry Blake, I should have never left you, if I would have stayed we might have been able to take him even without our weapons.” Weiss said trying to keep her voice from cracking.

“No we couldn’t have. Adam would have done this to me either way and God knows what he would have done to you. My ears will grow back, but if he killed you I don’t know what I would do.” Blake said looking at the heiress.

Weiss shook her head slightly, ready to continue, when something registered. "Wait, your ears will grow back?” Weiss asked making sure she heard it right.

“Yes Faunus can loose their animal body parts.” Blake took a deep breathe to try and stabilize her voice. “People aren’t sure why but we can. But we can’t regenerate anything else, but if a tail, horns, or let’s say cat ears get cut off they grow back. It will take a few months but my ears aren’t gone.”

“B-but how?” Weiss asked, confused but now with a small smile on her face.

“I am not sure, depending on who you ask you can get all sorts of answers. Some say it’s just a part of our animal characteristics, others say it’s so we can’t hide and pretend we are human, but realistically it’s just a gene we have that I guess humans don’t.” Blake explained.

“Not to be mean but if it takes months to heal then why don’t some Faunus do it to conceal themselves?” Weiss asked.

“Well it is extremely painful and the pain doesn’t subside until the process is completely healed, and when they grow back they are never the same, they might be different sizes or colors, it is also frowned upon from other Faunus. It marks you as coward and can never be undone.” Blake couldn’t continue, it was one thing for humans to look at her as filth but now her own people would too. There was no question Adam knew how to cause physical pain, but Blake didn’t think he could be the dealer of this much mental pain.

“You are not a coward.” Weiss words pulled Blake out of the dark hole she was in. “you are one of the bravest people I know and anyone who could think that you are a coward doesn’t deserve to know you.”

Blake couldn’t help but smile at the heiress words and that’s when it hit her, they were just on a date a few hours ago.

She smiled, before her thoughts were intereupted by a yawn.   
“Weiss, I am really tired do you think I could get some rest?” Blake said.

“Oh ok. I will let you sleep.” Weiss spoke standing up to leave.

“Wait.” Blake said making the girl stop in her tracks. She smirked. “Do you think I could get a goodnight kiss? We were on a date after all.”

Weiss’s couldn’t hold the blush in her cheeks down. “I don’t kiss on the first date Miss Belladonna.”

Blake just looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “I hate to tell you Princess but its a bit too late for that rule.”

Weiss marched over to Blake’s head and planted a quick kiss on the Faunus girl's lips.

“I swear you are going to make a ruffian out of me.” Weiss said as she made her way out of the hospital room feeling extremely better about Blake but also very embarrassed at her actions.

Blake just looked at the door for a little bit longer before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep trying to focus on all the good that happened today and letting the bad slip into the waters below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so there was some things I wanted to say about what I did in the last chapter.
> 
> Blake is my favorite character so in no way did I cut off her ears for some sick pleasure I mean how could you not love those little cat ears. 
> 
> I really hope I didn't make any of you guys to upset.  
> I would love to hear what you are thinking about my story any little thing helps.


	6. Just a Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys so I am going to be changing the name of this story from (Moving Forward?) To (Little Black Bow No More). Moving forward is an awesome name that has some pretty cool meaning behind it but there are a lot of other stories with that name where as Little Black Bow No More has more to do with this story not to mention once I used it for a chapter title it has been stuck in my head, so yeah sometime this week I will be changing the name. anyway Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the early morning news with your host the infamous Seth Moonless..." One of hospital staff must have turned on the monitor when he entered Blake's room this morning and forgot to turn it off when he left.

Blake couldn't believe she let herself get talked into staying here for an extra 2 days; she was ready to leave the moment she got checked in but her team had other plans in mind. Blake didn't think she would ever see Weiss and Yang agree on something so wholeheartedly, but they both practically begged her to wait a few more days, and when Ruby jumped in with her puppy dog eyes she knew it was pointless to disagree with them.

Blake moved her hands to the top of her head to where her two cat ears should have been, checking if by some miracle they were there. But it was futile, sadly the truth of the matter was they were gone, cut away like an infection. She had done the same thing every morning she had been here; deep down she knew it was impossible, but that didn't stop herself from trying to trick herself into thinking it was all a dream.

Looking over at the bedside table she saw it was only 6 AM, Blake hadn't been up this early since school had been out. But seeing as the TV had woken her up she decided that she would get an early start on today.

' _I just need to find a nurse and than I can get out off here.'_  Blake thought as she made her way out of the hospital bed.  _'I might be able to get to the dorm room before there is too much activity outside if I start moving now.'_

The plan was for team RWBY to meet her at the hospital with her clothes and then they would all go out, but Blake knew better. If she was going to wait for everyone to get up and ready, particularly a certain Heiress who could sleep the entire day away if she forgot to set her alarm clock, she would be here till 3 in the afternoon.

Blake only got a third of the way down the hallway before one of the nurses spotted her.

"Miss Belladonna, you are not scheduled to leave for another few hours." The Nurse spoke, looking at her scroll to see if she missed some kind of update.

"No you are right, but I woke up early and thought I would just take my leave." Blake deadpanned not realizing the effects the morning still had on her speech.

"Oh, I see. Well, there's no problem with that. You were cleared to leave yesterday so I see no reason to keep you here. You are planning on just heading back to your dorm room?" The nurse asked.

"Yes that is the plan," Blake responded rubbing some of the sleep from her eyes.

"Good. Well, if you'll just follow me and sign some forms, you are good to go."

The process of getting out of there couldn't have gone faster for Blake, she never liked hospitals; something about them creeped her out. When she was younger hospitals were known for mistreating Faunus, so she never went as a child. But friends of hers had, and when they came back they were often worse off than when they went in. Blake knew that Beacon's would never be associated with those things, but she still couldn't help feeling uncomfortable.

After signing her papers Blake happily made her way out the front door and almost got to Beacons main doorway when panic overtook her. Her hands shot to the top of her head; how could she have forgotten her bow?

Reality set in once again once her hands reached where her ears had been and met empty space. She had nothing to conceal anymore, the small nubs of her ears didn't reach past her hair yet. Taking a few deep breaths Blake lowered her hands back down to her sides, grabbing hold of a shirt that she took from the hospitals lost and found to occupy her hands so she wouldn't reach for her ears again.

Only a few other students were up as she walked the halls of the school, Blake was extremely happy she didn't run into anyone she knew too well. She knew that some of the professors, as well as team JNPR, would know about the attack, but if she could get though this next month or so without too much attention she would consider that a success.

In no time she made her way to RWBY's dorm room and stopped just outside the door. Blake placed her human ear to the door to see if she could hear anything but the door was too thick. She knew if she knocked they would have answered but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to do it, slumping to the ground tiredly she just sat there with her head resting against the frame of the door as she closed her eyes.

' _I could just rest here for another hour and let them sleep...'_ she thought to herself as she started to drift back to sleep.

* * *

When Blake opened her eyes she was outside Beacon's gates with all of her belongings, on the opposite side of the gate stood Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch along with her friends.

"Blake Belladonna. You have been expelled from Beacon Academy, you are no longer welcome on these grounds." Ozpin spoke with an anger she didn't know he possessed.

"We have taken your weapon and have sent your picture to every other school so they could be warned about you. We couldn't have you tarnishing any more schools reputation with your filth." Glynda said, avoiding looking at Blake in disgust.

Blake was lost; she didn't do anything wrong, why was she being kicked out. Something was wrong, this didn't make any sense. That's when it hit her, she had fallen asleep outside her room, this must be a dream. But before she could do anything to wake herself up team JNPR started to speak.

"It was bad enough when we found out that you were a Faunus but then you had to make it worse by cutting your ears off. I mean how am I, Pyrrha Nikos, supposed to even try and pretend to be friends with a coward like yourself." Her words burned in Blake's mind, she could start to feel the tears building in her eyes.

"Oh God Ren I actually touched her." Nora said as she turned to the boy standing next to her. "I swear I didn't know about her when I did, please don't hate me."

Ren turned away from her quickly. "You might as well leave, how could I love someone who even touched garbage like her."

"No you guys I didn't cut them off Adam did, this isn't my fault!" Blake begged, as her first tear fell down. Even if this was a dream, it didn't make the pain any less real. And it was more pain then she could take at the moment.

"I think it best if you just leave." Jaune spoke, not even bothering to look back at her as they started to walk away from the gate.

Blake just stood there crying for God knows how long before a tap on her shoulder snapped her out of it. Blake turned around slowly to see Ruby standing behind her.

"R-Ruby?" Blake choked out before Ruby slapped her as hard as she could.

"Don't you ever EVER talk to me again after what you put our team through! How did you think it was going to end? She tried she really did but she couldn't handle it anymore." Ruby stood there continuing to accuse the poor Faunus girl. "She was stuck with you as a partner I am surprised she lasted as long as she did."

When Blake turned back to face Ruby she was gone, but in the distance she saw a tree with someone hanging from one of the branches. Running as fast as she could she let out a blood curdling cry when she saw that it was Yang.

Immediately she attempted to lift her up so gravity wasn't pulling her down, but it was pointless; she was already cold. Blake's legs couldn't handle it anymore, and she collapsed to the ground. Unable to take any more, she curled herself into a ball and started to sob.

None of this was her fault, why couldn't anyone see that, she didn't want this, she didn't ask for this. Adam had stolen everything from her, what was the point of living anymore if the only thing she did was cause the people she loved pain.

"Blake?" A soft voice called out to the crying Faunus.

"No, not you. I didn't want anything to happen to you." Blake sobbed, instantly knowing that voice belonged to Weiss.

"Nothing is going to happen to me silly." Weiss said with a smile on her face.

Blake looked up to find the smiling heiress looking down at her with a stretched out arm.

"You look terrible, let me help you out of the dirt." She said, pulling Blake up from the ground.

"Weiss please I don't want you to hate me!" Blake said backing off from her.

"Hate you? It would be a little weird if I hated my girlfriend don't you think?" Weiss spoke as she made her way to Blake.

"But what about my ears, everyone will hate me now that they have been cut." Blake said as she backed herself against the tree that Yang was now missing from.

"I already told you I could never hate you Blake… I love you." Weiss said with a big smile on her face.

"B-But..."

"B-But nothing Miss Belladonna." Weiss said as she pulled her into a kiss. Blake couldn't help the tear that escaped hey eye.

Their kiss was interrupted by a slam to the back of her head.

* * *

Blake's head hit the floor hard when team RWBY's door opened abruptly. Rubbing the back of her head she couldn't help hear the soft laughter coming above her.

"Hey the kitty-cat, shouldn't you still be in the hospital?" Yang's words were like pure gold to Blake's ears.

"Yang!" Blake almost screamed as she jumped up from the ground and leaped into the girl's arms.

"Woah! I am happy to see you too, but I mean we did see each other yesterday." Yang said as she laughed at the embrace.

"I guess I just needed one of your hugs." Blake said into the crook of Yang's neck.

"Oh, well if that's the case lets make it a good one!" Yang said, tightening her arms around the brunette as she now gave her full attention to the hug they were sharing.

The two stayed like that for a few more seconds before Blake started to get a little light headed form the crushing embrace.

"Are the other two up?" Blake finally asked.

"Ruby is just finishing up in the bathroom, I was about to go in next but I am sure you would like to have it first. And Weiss is still sleeping; I guess the Heiress really believes in beauty sleep." Yang spoke as she turned to go back into the room.

"Well it definitely works for her." Blake said without thinking, realizing her mistake too late.

"Ooohhhh Blakey you have fallen head over heels for her haven't you?" Blake couldn't see Yang's face but just by the tone of her speech she knew Yang had a huge smile on.

Before Blake could respond to the blonde's teasing, Ruby came out of the bathroom. Upon seeing Blake, Ruby mouthed a silent yell at the Faunus girl. She would have actually screamed but she knew that would wake up Weiss, and Ruby did not want to open up that box of pain.

Blake flinched at the impact of Ruby's hug; she almost thought the girl was going to slap her like she did in her dream. But no, this was the real Ruby, the Ruby who loved everyone and would never turn her back on her friends.

Blake found herself enjoying Ruby's hug just as much as she did Yang's. She hadn't realized how much the past events had taken a toll on her.

"How are you doing?" Ruby whispered into Blake's ear.

"So much batter now that I am back home." Blake said with a smile on her face that was only outdone by her team leader's.

"I am not going to lie, I would love to take a shower." Blake said as Ruby released her hold on her. The two sisters stepped aside leaving a pathway straight to the bathroom.

Before stepping into the bathroom, Blake couldn't help but look back at the sleeping Heiress. She looked so perfect, all Blake wanted to do was go and lay next to her, but they hadn't really talked since their date. Blake didn't really know what to say about their relationship; she knew they both liked each other and they went on a date, but she didn't know if Weiss wanted to continue with what they had.

"I mean if you just want to gawk at sleeping beauty for another 10 minutes I will be happy to take a shower." Yang's words pulled Blake out of her daydream just long enough for her to give the blonde one of her death stares before heading into the shower.

* * *

' _What are those two dolts talking about now?'_  Weiss thought to herself as she squeezed her eyes tighter. Weiss hated waking up early, she could stay in bed till noon if she felt like it.

She could hear the shower going, and knew it was pointless to get up right now. If Yang was in the shower that meant it would be about five minutes before she would get out and started drying her hair.

But wait... If Ruby and Yang were talking in here, who was in the shower?

Sitting up far too fast Weiss smacked her head on Ruby's bunk, completely forgetting that it fell a few inches last night.

"Ouch!" Weiss almost squeaked out as she started to rub her head.

"Who's in the shower?" Weiss asked groggily, she had planned out the perfect day and that day did not start off with Blake surprising them by coming back early.

"Blake, she should be done soon." Ruby said as she was swinging her legs off her Yang's bed, confirming her fears.

' _No No No! She can't be back yet. Not before I am ready, I haven't even showered yet.'_  Weiss thought as she quickly jumped out of her bed and grabbed her clothes.

"Where are you going?" Yang asked. "I have dibs on the bathroom next.

"I am going to go get ready in team JNPR's room." Weiss said as she made her way out the door as the sisters started to laugh.

Once in the hallway Weiss took a deep breath.  _'Okay, she came back early. That doesn't mean my plan is ruined, I just have to make some small adjustments.'_

Knocking twice on team JNPR's room Weiss was starting to think this was a really bad idea. She had never used their bathroom before; Ruby and Yang had but she was Weiss Schnee, she didn't go around using other people's showers. She just started to turn away when the door opened.

"Weiss?" Ren spoke softly almost like Weiss was made of glass.

"Oh hello Ren, I was wondering if I could use your shower." Weiss said as she couldn't help but feel extremely awkward.

Ren just stood there for a minute before stepping aside to let the girl in. She noticed that he was the only one of them here.

"Everyone else went for a morning run." Ren said picking up on the girl's thoughts.

"Well thank you Ren. I should only be a few minutes," she said as the boy led her to the bathroom before turning back around to his bed.

As Weiss got into the shower her nerves started getting the better of her. Her whole plan was crashing down around her, but after a few tweaks it started to look better and soon her plan looked perfect again. She was going to make this day amazing. After all, she was Weiss Schnee. She was Strong… she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editor's note: Hey guys, lindleya1 here. I've only been editing this story for the past 2 chapters, after it intrigued me in the first 3 chapters, and completely captured me after chapter 4. I do plan on going back over chapters 1-4 and helping out Jason with those, so look out for those updates in the future. Hope you all enjoy the story, and see you in the next chapter :)


	7. About Today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys Jason here I just wanted to thank you guys so much for reading Little Black Bow No More. We are getting bigger and bigger with every update and I couldn't thank you all enough.
> 
> Anyway please enjoy this chapter!

'Step one: Breakfast.' Weiss knew the plan by heart now, but she still double checked her scroll to make sure; never let it be said that a Schnee was unprepared. She had taken a bit longer in the shower than she would have liked, and so when she returned to the dorm room it was empty. Hence why she was rushing to the cafeteria after dropping her stuff back in the room. She knew that would be where the girls would have gone, but for Weiss' plan to go perfectly then she needed to take Blake out to breakfast.

Stopping directly in front of the door, Weiss took a second to make sure she looked up to her standards. Just because she was in a hurry didn't give her any kind of excuse to look like a barbarian.

Pushing open the door, she stepped inside and started to scan the room for her teammates.  _'Okay, they aren't in the line to get their food.'_  Weiss thought to herself as she continued her search _. 'They aren't at our table either. Where are they?'_  Weiss was starting to get frustrated that she couldn't find them.

"Hey Weiss!" The Heiress nearly jumped out of her boots when Ruby appeared behind her.

"Ruby! You can't just sneak up on someone like that!" Weiss said pointing a finger at her as she tried to get her breathing back to normal.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." Ruby said, "Maybe you shouldn't be able to scare so easily" she continued under her breath.

"What did you say?" Weiss asked just barely hearing the hooded girls mumbling.

"Nothing." Ruby straightened up immediately.

Both girls just stared at each other for a few seconds before Weiss remembered she had more important things to do then deal with Ruby's antics.

"Do you know where Blake is?" Weiss asked as she tried to relax her tone of voice.

"Well that's why I came to find you. We are all eating outside today to celebrate the last day of not having school." Ruby said with a big smile on her face.

"What!? Blake's already eating?" Weiss couldn't believe it, she already had to completely rewrite her whole day plan and now it looked like she was going to have to do it again.

"I think so, but I am not sure. I offered to stay behind and wait for you." Ruby words made Weiss feel a little bad about how she treated the girl earlier, she couldn't blame Ruby for not knowing what she was thinking.

"Do you think we could go? I need to talk with Blake." Ruby nodded, and started to lead them back out the doors. "And Ruby?" The brunette paused.

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

Ruby just nodded with a smile, and the partners went to find their other teammates.

* * *

"And that's when I said, 'No shit you are going to regret that!'" Yang was coming to the conclusion of her story. The bumblebee pair were sitting outside with the three members of team JNPR that went jogging earlier.

"Language," Blake interjected, swatting Yang on the arm, Ruby had made it one of the first rules of team RWBY, not that Yang ever remembered it very well.

"And then Boom! I hit him practically across the room." Yang continued as she waved off her partner's words.

"Man, that guy sounds like a real jerk!" Jaune said as he was finishing up his meal.

"You really should have broken his legs!" Nora said standing up making the motion with her hands.

"Oh if he'd gotten up, I would have totally done it. Yang said. "But it's a real shame. I use to love that pizza joint."

"I just hope that little boy is doing okay, I wish I could have done more for him." Blake spoke up again.

"Yeah his little puppy ears where almost as cute as your kitty ones" Yang said with a big smile on her face that started to fade away when she realized what she just said.

At that everyone went quiet, and just started to look around like they didn't hear the last eight seconds of conversation. Yang quickly looked over at her partner to mouth a silent apology, to which Blake just nodded. She tried to give her a smile, but it just ended up making Yang feel even worse.

"Do they hurt?" Nora asked breaking the silence.

"Nora we shouldn't bother Blake with this now." Pyrrha stepped in trying to do damage control.

Blake knew Nora didn't mean any harm with the question but this whole situation still scared her completely. She wanted to believe none of them would look at her differently, but that didn't mean the fear wasn't extremely strong.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled way louder then need be, but it did its job: everyone's attention was now on the white rose pair that was making their way to them now, instead of Blake.

"Hey guys. My mission is complete. What are you guys talking about?" Ruby said rushing forward leaving behind a very awkward Weiss.

"Oh Yang was just telling stories of when she beat up a jerk." Jaune said quickly, hoping to wipe away the uncomfortable situation they were just in.

"Oh Oh OH who's next I have a great one can I go!" Ruby said with her hand in the air like she needed permission from a teacher.

As Ruby started her story Weiss was just standing to the side of everybody, she couldn't help but look at Blake. She knew she needed to actually talk to her, but right at this moment all she wanted to do was just look at her.

' _She looks amazing'_  Weiss thought to herself as she was looking at the Faunus girl. Although the more Weiss was looking at her she realized Blake was trying very hard to smile. Weiss knew all about having to put on a face, she could still remember when her older sister told her if she stops smiling at one of the banquets they went to when she was much younger that their Father would cancel all of her singing lessons.

Weiss didn't even realize that Blake had met her gaze until a few seconds later, and she quickly looked away, embarrassed to have been caught staring.  _'Oh god she saw me, she is going to think I was looking at her missing ears or something,'_ Weiss thought as she turned back to see if Blake was still looking at her _. 'Oh God she's still looking at me... Do I look okay?'_ Weiss quickly looked away again.

"And that's when I did a 360 spin kick right in his face and he was like oooohhhh." Ruby acted out in slow motion as she continued her story, she seemed to have everyone attention now other then Weiss and Blake.

' _Oh God she's coming over here.'_  Weiss thought as her face started to heat up. She forced herself to take a deep breath; _'Okay. You have a plan, remember. Just follow the plan and everything will go smoothly.'_

"Hey." Blake said stepping next the nervous heiress.

"HeLLo." Weiss's practically squeaked out, turning her head at the sound of her own voice.  _'Oh God I'm doomed.'_

"How are you doing?" Blake asked trying to fight back her laughter.

"I am splendid, and yourself?" Weiss answered, very pleased with herself for not sounding like a mouse anymore.

"Good…" Blake knew she should say something more, but she couldn't think of the right thing to say.

After a few minutes of watching the rest of their friends tell stories, Weiss finally turned back to the girl standing beside her.

"Would you like to come with me to town for a bit." Weiss tried to wait for Blake to respond but her nerves got the best of her and she started rambling. "I mean you don't have to unless you want to, but I thought it might be fun and who knows if we stay out late enough we could go out to a movie or something…"

"That sounds very nice." Blake cut in before Weiss could run out of breath.

"Great." Weiss said with a smile on her face. "Do you want to go now?"

Blake looked back at the others for a few seconds. She was pretty sure that they all planned on doing something together today, but Weiss must not have been there for that.

"Sure." Even if the plan was for everyone to go out together, Weiss was the only one Blake really wanted to be with right now.

"I'm just going to let Yang know so they won't worry about us." Blake said waking over to the blonde and whispering the news into her ear. She looked disappointed for a few seconds but then gave a big smile and said something back to Blake.

Meeting back up with Weiss they started off for the airship. "What did Yang say?" Weiss knew it was none of her business but she was curious.

"Oh, she just said that they are planning on going to a movie later, and want us to meet back up with the group for that." Blake said. "What do you have in mind for our outing?"

"Oh nothing really." Weiss said. By far one of the biggest lies she had told in a long time; she had had 2 days to pour hours of planning into this.

Weiss knew that breakfast wasn't going to work because it looked like Blake had already eaten, but she had come up with a decent substitute of going to one of her favorite little coffee shops. Not to mention that in her rush this morning she hadn't eaten yet, and she knew that she would be able to get something small there.

The black and white couple sat down at a table having ordered 2 iced teas and a muffin. They stayed there in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes, before Blake decided to ask a question that had been on her mind for a long time.

"Weiss? This might be incredible stupid, but what would you call our relationship?"

"What do you mean?" Weiss looked utterly confused by Blake's question.

"I mean, are we each others... girlfriends?" Blake said, her voice dropping low towards the end, a little ashamed that she needed to ask.

"Oh well… I mean I was under the assumption that we were." Weiss's words were weak, maybe she was wrong to just assume. But maybe it wasn't that simple. "Unless you don't want to be?"

"No! I mean, I do want us to be together." Blake said awkwardly.

"Well it's settled then. You, Blake Belladonna, are officially my girlfriend." Weiss said with a smile on her now very red face.

"And you, Weiss Schnee, are mine." Blake replied, instantly feeling better. "I do have another question as well. Something I was just curious about."

"Okay?" Weiss invited, taking a sip of her drink.

"Was I your first kiss?" Blake said with a sly look on her face.

Weiss almost spit her tea all over her girlfriend (that thought made her feel really nice inside), but managed to swallow it down, spluttering slightly before composing herself again.

"Was it that bad?" She ducked her head, looking a little ashamed.

"No, No. It was good." Blake said remembering that goofy, messy kiss. While also remembering the feeling that went along with it. "It was kinda perfect actually."

"When did you get to be such a good smooth talker?" Weiss joked, and the two girls shared a laugh.

Once they were done with their drinks they went on their way, almost arm in arm but neither one willing to initiate it.

"So where next princess?" Blake asked.

"First you have to promise not to laugh."

"I promise." Blake said now enormously curious as to what the heiress was going to say.

"I've always wanted to go to a fair," Weiss said quietly. "It's the last day today, but if we hurry we will be able to stay for a good hour or so." Weiss said, with she had the same innocent face that Blake had when she mentioned ice skating on their date.

"I think that sounds lovely." Blake said, she never saw the big deal with fairs but seeing Weiss's face made her love them. "Why have you never been to one if you wanted to go so badly?"

"My father always said they were for children. I was never allowed to go. Winter went once, she said it was amazing but refused to tell me anything else." Weiss spoke as the two started to pick up there pace to make it on time.

They made it to to the fair, but they were too late. Sadly by the time they got there the workers were in the middle of packing everything away and loading them up. Weiss looked like a lost puppy; her plan had now failed completely, and she didn't know what she could do about it. More than that, she had avoided going when the others had, because she wanted to share it with Blake. And now it was too late.

"I am so sorry Weiss." Blake said putting her hand on the Heiress's shoulder.

"It okay it isn't your fault." Weiss said trying to hide her disappointment.

"Maybe we could find another one somewhere else." Blake said with a small smile.

"No this was the last one open for a few months." Weiss couldn't help the sigh that came out of her mouth.

Blake couldn't stand seeing Weiss like this, especially since it was something Weiss had wanted to do for such a long time. Then she perked up a bit as an idea came to her.

"Wait here just a second." Blake said to her girlfriend as she walked off, making her way towards someone who looked like he was in charge.

"Blake, where are you going?" Weiss called after her, but Blake just waved her hand, and kept on walking to the man.

' _Okay, so this puts a huge hole in my plan. How can I fix this?'_ Weiss wracked her brains, trying to think of a solution.  _'Oh god I can't think of anything. Wait, why are they looking at me? Oh no, they're coming over here.'_

Blake stepped back over to Weiss's side with a smile on her face as the man approached to face the girls, looking a little nervous.

"Hello, Miss Schnee, I'm the owner of this fair. Your friend told me that you were looking forward to coming here," the man said rubbing his hands on the back of his pants.

"Yes I was, but sadly it looks like we didn't make it in time." Weiss said, confused, looking between the man and Blake.

"Well as you can see we have packed up almost everything, but if you would like we haven't taken down the Ferris wheel yet. I see no reason why you and your friend couldn't take a quick ride on it." The man said with a smile.

Weiss raised an eyebrow at Blake, knowing that this was her doing. "We would like that very much. Thank you." Weiss said looking back at the man.

He led the two girls to the Ferris wheel and after they took their seats he lowered the bar to their waists and started the wheel.

"What did you tell him that he let us do this?" Weiss asked with a grin on her face.

"Oh I just told him who you are and how much you wanted to ride some of the rides." Blake said as both their feet started to dangle. Weiss looked at her girlfriend, surprised.

"I am shocked that you would do that, I thought you hated when I got special treatment because of my name?" Weiss asked not taking her eyes off the ground that was getting smaller and smaller.

"I don't hate it." Weiss finally looked up from the ground to give Blake a look of incredulity. "Okay, I don't like it. I feel like everyone should be given a equal chance no matter what your bank account says or if you have a tail or not." She paused. "But seeing as this is something you really wanted to do I made an exception."

Weiss could have said a lot of things at that point. But she didn't, to be honest she was shocked that anyone, let alone Blake, would do that for her. She was speechless. So, she just leaned over to rest her head on the taller girl's shoulder.

"Thank you Blake," Weiss said after a few seconds went by. "For doing this for me.I know it's a bit immature, but I always wanted to do it."

"My pleasure princess." Blake said kissing the top of her head.

They stayed like that for a few minutes in comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company, until Weiss finally decide to bring up something that had been bothering her..

"Blake? There is something we need to talk about." Weiss said pulling her head way.

"What's the matter?" Blake asked, already missing the warmth of Weiss's body against her side.

"What are we going to tell the others?"

"Well, Yang and Ruby already know, and I presume JNPR have been told by now."

"Ok." Weiss was slightly nervous. "And what about in public?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know what my family would do if they found out. You know better than most how tolerant they are. I don't even want to think of what they might do to us."

"Then don't think about it. We will just have to be careful when we go out together." Blake said

"You do realize that we just had the fair stay open longer just so the two of us could ride the Ferris wheel. I don't think we are being very subtle at the moment" Weiss said laughing at herself.

"Yeah, maybe I shouldn't have done that." Blake said rubbing the back of her head

"No! This was fantastic. I am glad you talked them into letting us do it." Weiss said looping her hands though Blake's.

Blake knew there was more Weiss wanted to talk about, but she knew it could wait until later. Lifting Weiss's chin so their eyes met, Blake leaned in, Weiss closing the distance until their lips met in the middle.

Blake couldn't help but smile; she knew that she was Weiss's first kiss, and that this was only their third together. But kissing the Heiress felt so amazing, even if it was still slightly messy and unpracticed, there was something just so true about it, something that Blake hadn't experienced with anyone else.

"Ahem…"

Black and Weiss broke away from each when they realized they were back on the ground and that they now had in audience.

"Sorry to interrupt, but me and the boys need to pack this away before it gets dark." The man said.

"Yes sorry, thank you for letting us ride it before you took it down." Weiss said as the two tried to act as if nothing had happened.

"No problem at all. Always happy to help a Schnee." He said as he helped them out of their seats.

"Yeah. About that... I would every much appreciate it if word of this didn't get out." Weiss spoke.

"Not a problem, enjoy your night ladies." The man said as Weiss and Blake made their leave.

They didn't make it very far before Weiss spotted a reporter. Luckily for the monochrome pair the reporter didn't see them coming from the fair's grounds, but it was too late to avoid him now, and he was making a beeline straight for the Heiress.

"Weiss Schnee! Can I have a moment of your time?" He hounded, the cameraman behind him already lining up his shots. "Oh course." Weiss rolled her eyes to Blake before she turned around to face the camera with a fake smile. If she could thank her dad for one thing, it would be how to act around cameras. When she was younger he sat herself and Winter down and told them all the rules.

"What do you think of the resent White Fang attacks?" The reporter asked as he brought the mic to her face.

"I haven't heard anything about them." Weiss said trying not to look too confused.

"They have been starting to attack Faunus owned businesses, their latest attack was on the Blue Angel. We are told that you made reservations there just the other night. Is that true?" He said.

"Yes, I was there. But I wasn't aware of any kind of attack. Were there any casualties?" Weiss said getting a little nervous that the reporter was going to ask about Blake.

"It was after hours, so there were no guests there, but the property is ruined and… well they cut off the owner's Faunus appendages. They also left a message to both humans and Faunus. And I quote:

'Any Faunus or human establishment will come under the same punishment for serving those who do no belong there. Humans have called us animals for generations, but they are wrong. The only animals are those who are too scared to be who they truly are. So from this moment forward anyone who serves a Faunus who is trying to hide among the humans either by cloth or by shamefully cutting their heritage off, will be burned down to ash or marked a coward themselves.' End quote." The reporter finished and was waiting patiently for the Heiress's remarks.

Weiss had to fight everything within herself to not look back at Blake, all she wanted to do was tell her everything was going to okay, but sadly she had to deal with this.

"I think that the White Fang are disgusting degenerates that were bad enough when they attacked my family. But now that they are going after other Faunus, it just shows what kind of people they really are. They are not fighting for the Faunus, only themselves, and they are nothing more than terrorists. Now you will have to excuse me, we must be going." She said grabbing Blake's hand quickly to have her follow her.

Stepping into a random building to get away from the camera Weiss took Blake's other hand she could see her face, she could tell the Faunus girl was trying to hold in her tears, and Weiss didn't blame her. This whole story reeked of Adam, it was like he was doing this just to torture the poor girl.

Blake couldn't even look her in the eyes, and Weiss wasn't quite sure what to do. She had no experience with comforting anybody, or even being close enough to anybody to need to. She knew nothing she said would make her girlfriend feel better, so she just wrapped her arms around her and held her, Blake didn't even hug her back she was just in a trance and Weiss had no idea how to help.

"Blake? I know you're not okay but can you talk to me?" Weiss asked as she still had her arms around her.

…

Blake wanted to answer Weiss, she really did, but she couldn't form any words. If the reporter was telling the truth, then Adam was doing everything in his power to make her life miserable; why didn't he just want to kill her like he did everyone else? Why did he have to make her suffer?

Blake couldn't handle it any longer, she was running out of strength fast. She couldn't do this alone. That's when the warmth of Weiss's embrace broke through the mist in her head, and she realized that she didn't have to do it alone; she had Weiss, and right now she needed her.

Blake finally returned the embrace in full, clenching Weiss to her as tightly as she could.

"I don't know what to do." The words were quiet, just a whisper. They weren't easy to say, but they were true.

"It's okay. I can help you. We're in this together." Weiss whispered They just stood there in each others arms for a few more minutes.

They didn't stay out too much longer, neither one felt like going to the movies with the others so Weiss let them know to go on without them. Once the pair got back to their room it was already eleven pm and with school tomorrow they decided that they should just go to bed early tonight.

They both took their showers, got into their sleepwear, they lay in their separate beds. However, Weiss couldn't help but have a sick feeling in her stomach; today didn't go anything like she had planned, but at the moment she didn't cared. All she cared about was Blake and she knew that she was hurting.

"Blake… About today…" Weiss stopped. She wasn't really sure what to say so she didn't say anything else she just let the silence have its way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E/N: Sorry about the delay guys, I've just got back from a trip, and I've come home to a house where I'm moving rooms, and I don't have a bed :) Anyway, thanks for waiting, and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	8. Cowardly Lion

"Alright Team RWBY! Rise and shine!" Ruby yelled as she stood in the middle of their dorm room, the rest of her team still sound asleep.

"Come on gang, we can't be late for the first day of schoo-lfff." Ruby never saw the pillow coming.

"Rubyyyyyy, five more minutessss," Yang mumbled as she laid back down without her pillow.

"Guuuyyysss, come on we have to start getting ready, no jokes." Ruby said looking around hoping for some kind of agreement. But everyone else's eyes remained firmly closed.

"Fine then. If that's how you want to play." Ruby grumbled under her breath, marching into the bathroom before coming back out with a cup full of water. She didn't even pause as she grabbed a chair on her way past the desk, headed for Yang's bed. Using the chair to climb up to her sister's bed, Ruby held the cup of water right above the volatile blonde's head. She took a quick breath, signed a cross, and closed her eyes in anticipation of the explosion.

Yang's eyes shot open as soon as the cold water hit her face, she went to scream but all she ended up doing is spluttering as she accidentally inhaled some of the liquid.

"Ruby I am going to kill you!" Yang yelled, popping up from her bed to give chase to the younger girl. The girl who had fallen off the chair from laughing so hard and was now crawling away on the floor. Yang had almost reached the brunette before she made it to the bathroom, but Ruby made it by the skin of her teeth and locked the door, leaving Yang outside to pound away fruitlessly on the outside.

"Ruby you let me in there right now, I need to kill you!" Yang said

"No-ho-hope!" Was all Ruby could get out as she was still laughing too hard to form complete sentences.

"Ruby!" Yang was now hitting the door so hard that it was in danger of caving in.

"Hey Yang?" Ruby called out, having finally pulled herself together enough to speak.

"What?" Yang said as she stopped beating the door.

"Are you awake yet?" Ruby managed to choke out before she broke down laughing again.

On the other side of the room, Weiss had buried her head in between her two pillows in an effort to drown out the ruckus from the sisters' antics.

' _Maybe if you wish hard enough about it, they will just disappear.'_  She thought to herself as she started to try and silence the coloured siblings through sheer force of will, but all that did was make her face hurt.

' _I guess I am, and will forever more, be stuck with them._ ' She thought as she lifted her head from her pillow.

"If you two dunces can't keep it down I might explode!" Weiss yelled.

"Well excuse me, but how would you like to be woken up with cold water..." Yang's protests dissolved into guffaws as she turned to face the heiress, and all she could do was point and laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Weiss demanded.

"Well, it looks like you already exploded! Just look at your hair." Yang said, almost collapsing against the bathroom door.

Quickly picking up her bedside mirror, Weiss was shocked at the state of her hair. She had no idea what had happened, it had never been this bad before.

"It's not that funny Yang. It's just bed hair, it happens to everyone sometimes." Weiss said trying to justify it.

"Wait, I want to see! I want to see!" Ruby said, opening the door to stick her head out. Unfortunately for her, before she could Yang took the opportunity to grab hold.

"Ha! Got you now." Yang said as she forced her way into the bathroom with Ruby, grabbing hold of the younger girl to stop her escaping.

"Heyy! That's not fair! I wanted to see Weiss' hair." Ruby said as her sister held her off the ground.

"Oh your right Rubes, that's not fair. And we are all about what's fair right?" Yang said slyly, putting her sister down.

"Yep! Team RWBY always believes in what's fair." Ruby said with a big smile on her face.

"I agree," Yang stated, before quickly shoving Ruby backwards into the shower and turning on the cold water.

Weiss could hear Ruby's screams through the door, followed by both girls laughing their heads off as they splashed each other.

Rolling over to see what Blake thought about this morning ordeal, she was shocked to see the girl was still curled up under her covers in a little ball.

"Blake? Are you alright?" Weiss asked as she stood up from her bed.

Weiss knew that Blake had to be awake; there was no way anyone could sleep through the dynamite duo this morning. But all she got in response to her inquiry was silence.

"Hey are you feeling okay?" Weiss asked again, having made her way now to her girlfriend's bedside.

Still nothing. Maybe somehow she was still sleeping? If that was the case, Weiss figured she would let her sleep. It looked like it was going to be a lengthy wait before any one could use the showers anyway.

Once the two sisters stopped goofing around in the bathroom, it was finally able to be used for its intended reasons. Ruby took her shower first seeing how she was now already drenched anyway, and once she was done it was Yang's turn. Weiss could have sworn that she took twice as long as she normally does, but finally it was the Heiress's turn. As she made her way to the bathroom, she glanced over to see if Blake had started to stir, but it appeared that all she'd done is roll over to the other side, still under the covers. Weiss figured Yang would take care of her while she was in the shower, so that's exactly what she did.

After her shower Weiss took a little more time on her hair just to make sure it was perfect (the memory of her bed hair was still stuck in her mind). Once she was up to her standards, dressed in her uniform Weiss walked out of the bathroom to find the room empty of the noisy siblings, the only other presence being the round lump still laying in Blake's bed.

"Blake come on, you only have forty-five minutes left before school starts. You can't stay in bed all day today." Weiss said as she was still combing through her side ponytail.

"I think I might be sick." Blake let out, muffled by her blankets.

"Oh dear, that's not good. Is there anything you need?" Weiss asked. She had never had to take care of someone else in her entire life, but seeing as Blake was her first girlfriend she felt that this was a good a time as any to start. Besides, she really wanted to help.

"No, no. You should probably just go." Blake said.

Something about this didn't feel right to Weiss. It was highly unlike the studious girl to take a sick day, especially when school was about to start again. In fact, Weiss didn't think Blake had ever taken a sick day at all. And if she really was sick Weiss knew she needed to do something to help.

"Blake, I should probably take your temperature before I go, just to see if you have a fever or something like that." Weiss walked back into the bathroom to grab the thermometer. They had one in the cupboard behind the mirror, for times like this.

"It's really not necessary Weiss, I don't want to be a burden." Blake said still under the covers.

"Don't be ridiculous! You are my girlfriend, not to mention my team mate. I want to help you." Weiss said as she made her way back into the room.

"Okay." Was all Blake said as her arm extended from under the blanket to take the thermometer.

"Oh no, you can't take your temperature from under your covers. Just " Weiss spoke as she started to pull them away only to be prevented by Blake.

"Don't!" Blake said sounding frightened, stopping the heiress in her tracks.

"Oh I didn't mean to…" Weiss's words were weak as she backed away from the bed. "I just wanted to help."

She slowly put the thermometer down on the bedside table as she turned away. "I'm sorry... I'll just go..."

"Weiss." While Blake's voice was barely audible, the sound of it stopped the girl in her tracks. "Wait. I didn't mean to react like that, it's just that... something's happened."

"Are you okay?" Weiss asked one more time, turning back to her girlfriend with a worried expression.

Taking a deep breath to steel herself, Blake slowly emerged from under her covers. Weiss couldn't see anything wrong with her, other then that fact it looked like she hadn't had a wink of sleep.

"You look awful." Blake lowered her head at the harsh words, before Weiss realized what she said and hastened to clarify. " I didn't mean it like that, you still look amazing. It just looks like you didn't get any sleep last night," the words came out rushed, but sincere, and Blake couldn't help but smile a little at the heiress' words. Shaking her head slightly, she kept her head down as she spoke again.

"Look."

Weiss looked where Blake's eyes were pointing, down at the girl's bed, assuming that whatever Blake wanted her to see was there. But after seeing nothing on the sheets her gaze went back up to the brunette, and that's when she saw what the problem was. Two little nubs of what appeared to be her feline ears were just barely sticking out from her hair.

"Oh." Was all Weiss could let out; she could see now why Blake wanted to stay hidden under the covers. "How are they growing back so fast?"

"I am not sure, maybe it's something to do with my aura being more active because I'm a Huntress, but whatever it is I can't go to school like this." Blake said still looking down as her hands clenched the bed sheets.

"Isn't this a good thing? I mean your ears will be back in no time." Weiss said, still a little confused at Blake's actions.

"No, this isn't good, now that they are growing back people will be able to tell." Blake said looking up at Weiss.

"We can just cover them again with your bow." Weiss said sitting down on the bed next to her girlfriend.

"It won't matter, they will still be able to tell." Blake said as she put her head in her hands.

"What do you mean? How could they tell if we cover them?" Weiss asked inching a little closer to the Faunus girl.

"You heard the news, Adam has people completely freaking out about Faunus now. And not to mention that other Faunus will know and… Weiss everyone is going to hate me now..." Blake trailed off, tears in her eyes, looking to the heiress for some kind of solution.

"Blake anyone who knows you could never hate you." Weiss spoke taking her hand.

"They will! It's only a matter of time before Adam turns everyone against me." Blake exclaimed. She knew she sounded dramatic but she believed what she was saying.

"I will never hate you." Weiss gave a quick peck to Blake's lips, before her face scrunched up in distaste. "I'm certainly not a fan of the morning breath, but other than that... You. Are. Perfect."

Weiss punctuated the last three words with little pokes, and Blake didn't try to hold back her giggle, She did cover her mouth, however, so Weiss wouldn't have to smell t.

"Now what say you get up and get ready Miss Belladonna?" Weiss said standing up and offering her hand, which Blake took and stood up, stretching out before going into the bathroom to brush her teeth and get ready.

It didn't take Blake very long to get ready, although that was after spending quite a few minutes trying to figure out how to hide her ears. They were still far too small for the bow to work, and Blake never liked wearing hats, so she ended up just pinning her hair up a little, making it sit higher on her head. It seemed to work for now, but Blake also put a beanie in her blazer pocket, just in case of some kind of emergency.

Standing in front of her mirror Blake couldn't help but look at herself now, with no sign of her Faunus heritage. When she was younger she always wondered what life would be like if she hadn't been a Faunus: Would she still have had a family? Would she have been happier? It didn't matter anymore now, she just wished she had never lost them.

Her friends didn't understand what this fully meant for her. Sure, they said that they did but they didn't, they couldn't, there was no way they could know. Faunus were cruel to those of them who did this to themselves, and now that Adam had made people scared it was only bound to get worse. And even once her ears grew back fully, they would never be the same. They would emit the scent of a lesser, she would be forever marked.

She would be a coward in their eyes- no, she corrected herself -she already was a coward. The only difference now is that she has a mark to prove it. She had been a coward for as long as she could remember, she tried to pretend she wasn't but Blake knew in her heart that she always had been; she will always run away. It was just apart of who she was.

Stepping back into the room she saw Weiss still waiting for her, sitting on the edge of her bed looking at her scroll.

"Well? Can you see them?" Blake asked pulling Weiss's attention to her. The Heiress gave her a quick once-over before replying.

"Nope, no sign of those beautiful ears." Weiss said, bringing a blush to the Faunus girl's face.

"Please don't make jokes about my ears." Blake said, trying to hide her face from view.

Weiss stood up and made her way to the girl, grabbing hold of her hands. "I am not joking Blake. I love your ears, they are apart of you and I wouldn't have it any other way. Without them we might have never met. I won't look at you any different without them, but don't for one second think I could hate anything about you." As she had been speaking, Weiss' hands had migrated from holding her hands to encircling her hips, as she brought herself closer with every heartfelt statement, until finally she was standing with her mouth in inch away from Blake's, breathing slightly heavily from the passionate speech.

"I… thank you Weiss. I don't think I could make this transition without you… I know it probably sounds really cheesy but I don't care, it's true. You have been the only light in my life these past few days, and I couldn't have done it without you." Blake said as she closed the distance between them.

Their kiss was deeper then Blake had expected, although she certainly wasn't complaining. Weiss was already improving impressively, and Blake could start to fully enjoy their embraces. She hadn't had a problem with guiding the heiress in the beginning, but now she clearly didn't need any help, their tongues dancing with each other, and Blake was completely lost in the moment.

"OH GOD! NO KISSING!" Neither of the girls had heard the door open, they had been a bit preoccupied, but sure enough there stood Ruby covering her eyes.

"Ruby, don't you knock?" Weiss was extremely embarrassed that their team leader had walked in on them making out.

"Uh... this is my room too? I don't need to knock! But I thought you guys knew the rules." Ruby said finally looking at the two girls now she knew they had finished.

"Sorry Ruby we got carried away." Blake apologized, regaining her composure faster then Weiss could.

"Well please for my sake please don't forget again." Ruby said shaking her head, unable to forget the picture of her two friends kissing.

"Why did you come back anyway?" Weiss asked as she put her hand on her waist, but still not able to look Ruby in the eyes.

"I came to see where you two were. Ozpin called all the students into the main hall."

"Damn! We can't be late." Weiss grabbed Blake's hand and rushed out of the room, leaving the young leader behind.

"NO SWEARING!" Ruby called after the two, throwing her arms in the air before following them out. "Does ANYONE listen to my rules anymore?"


	9. Monkey Business

“I am sure you are all wondering why I called you here before school officially starts.” Ozpin stood in front of the mass of students in the main hall of Beacon Academy; as usual Glynda Goodwitch was only a few feet away from him looking over the packed room to see if anything was out of place.

 “It is my duty as headmaster of this school to inform you of recent events, and the effects they will have on these grounds. As all of you are aware of the attack on Vale a month ago has demanded some adjustment around here be made. There is no reason to worry, none of these changes will take place before Vale’s Vytal festival."

 Murmuring came form the crowd as the students started to speak to one another, Ozpin all too happy to wait for them to quiet down. Once they had, he started up again.

 "Now, onto more recent news and the real reason I have called you all here.” Ozpin said talking a short pause to take a sip of coffee. “I have been asked what I am going to do about these White Fang threats. It saddens me to hear that some Faunus believe that they must hide apart of themselves to be accepted, for each one of us is special in our own unique way. People shouldn’t have to feel the need to hide, for in our differences we find the real beauty. And that is something Beacon will always believe in. Beacon is not a place for anyone to be prejudiced against human, Faunus, or anyone else, but is a place of learning. And we will continue to be so despite any threats made against us.”

 At that the students erupted, some happy that Beacon wasn’t going kick anyone out but they were far outnumbered by those that were frustrated and scared by the choice the headmaster made.

 Weiss couldn’t help but give her girlfriend’s hand a quick squeeze, she knew that hearing all the students complain must hurt but at least she wasn’t going to be forced to leave.

 “See? Everything is going to be fine.” Weiss whispered into Blake’s ear causing her to give a small smile before Ozpin started to speak again.

 “And that also goes out to all the visiting school students: as long as you are at Beacon, we promise that we will do everything in our power to make sure you are safe. And if you see anybody being treated wrongly, I strongly encourage you to come to one of the staff immediately so we can take the appropriate action. Now, I have held up enough of your time, you are excused.” Ozpin finished, making his way over to Glynda as she started to relay news to him.

 “There you three are. I thought I was going to have to form a search party to find you.” Yang spoke as the four of them reunited. “What took you all so long?”

 “Trust me sis you don’t want to know.” Ruby said shaking her head at the memory of walking in on Weiss and Blake kissing.

 “Honesty Ruby. It was just a kiss!” Weiss said getting a little frustrated that she kept bringing it back up.

 “OOOH LALA! You guys are already breaking the rules.” Yang said with a big smile on her face. “Let’s just hope they haven’t broken rule number one right Rubes.”

 Ruby looked sick, the thought never crossing her mind till now. “Have you guys… you know…” Ruby tried to finish her sentence but instead just mouthed the words silently.

 “What? No!” Both girls said in unison, unable to look at each other.

 “I don’t know sis, I think they might be lying to us.” Yang said with her devilish grin growing bigger by the second.

“Really, Yang Xiao Long! If you continue to try and torment us you are going to get hurt!” Weiss said stamping her foot. This topic was incredibly inappropriate and the heiress wasn’t comfortable talking about it at all.

“Oh no Ruby, Weiss is getting really defensive about this. You know what that means...” Yang said ignoring Weiss’s threats.  

 “Yang please stop.” Blake said picking up on Weiss’s extremely uncomfortable body language that it was time to end this conversation.

 “Okay okay, no need to give me your kitty cat eyes. What you and the princess do in your personal time is your business.” Yang said throwing her hands in the air. “Just keep the noise down. I really don't want to hear something I shouldn't."

 Weiss looked like she was going to explode from embarrassment and anger, but instead of attacking the blonde like she promised she just turned away and quickly made her exit without saying another word to the three.

 “Okay I might have taken that a little bit too far.” Yang said realizing her mistake.

 “Oh you think?” Blake's sarcasm was lethal, and she looked almost as angry as Weiss did.

 “Maybe I should go talk to her.” Ruby spoke as she went to go after the girl.

 “Ruby wait! I think I should probably do it.” Blake said stopping her with a hand on her shoulder.

 “But she's my partner Blake.”

 “I know but this topic might be a little awkward for you two to talk about.” Blake said as she went off after Weiss, leaving the two sisters behind.

 Ruby couldn’t help but get a little jealous watching Blake go after Weiss. It wasn’t that she liked Weiss like Blake did, but they were partners. It was their job to watch out for one another and help when need be.

 “Everything okay sis?” Yang asked stepping next to her sister.

 “Yeah it’s nothing, we should probably just go.” Ruby said not bothering to look up as she too walked out the door.

 “Oh boy I really messed that up didn’t I.” Yang thought out loud, as she started to go after Ruby.

 

* * *

 

_‘How dare Yang talk to me like that I am Weiss Schnee!’_ The Heiress thought to herself as she stormed down the hall.  _‘I mean does she have any shame? It is just plan rude to talk about such matters! Not to mention Blake and I haven’t even been dating for a week yet. I am not some bimbo that will sleep around with people before I am ready.'_

 Weiss was far too distracted with her thoughts to notice the Faunus boy standing right in front of her before it was to late to avoid a full on collision with him.

 “Ouch! Watch where you are going you dunce!” Weiss scolded as she bounced off the man, not looking at him as she brushed any creases out of her clothes.

 “It’s your fault just as much as mine.” The Faunus spoke cockily, not afraid to stand up to the heiress.

 “Excuse me?” Weiss said not in the mood for this kind of attitude. "Who do you think you are?”

 “Uh you already forgot about me ice queen?”

 “Sun!” Weiss spoke, finally looking up at the smiling Faunus.

 “I mean how many Faunus could you really know?” Sun said, never losing his smile. “Speaking of which, have you seen Blake? I haven’t seen her in a few days. I think she might be upset with me.”

 Weiss just stood there for a few seconds; she knew her girlfriend didn’t want people to know about her ears, but she didn't think that would include Sun: the two had become close friends after the night Blake's secret had been revealed (Weiss still didn't like thinking about that night, knowing what she knew now). Not to mention that he didn’t know about them getting together either.

 “Who?”

  _‘Really Weiss you should be ashamed with yourself. You used to be good at lying.’_  She thought to herself as Sun just looked at her confused.

 “Blake? You know: dark hair, kinda moody, can make shadow clones, oh and she has cat ears?” Sun said looking at the girl like she was trying to pull something on him.

 “Yes I know who Blake is.” Weiss said defensively crossing her arms, hiding the pang of guilt and pain at the mention of her girlfriend's ears.

 “Well why did you just ask me who she was?” Sun said, before pausing at who he saw behind Weiss.

 Blake tried to turn back but it was already too late, Sun had seen her. She had known that she would have to tell him at some point, but she wasn't ready at the moment. So she didn't say a word, she just moved to the heiress’s side and waited for him to speak.

 “What happened?” It took him a few seconds to get the words out but now that he had, he couldn’t help wonder if maybe he should have started with something else.

 Blake went to talk but nothing came out. She couldn’t do it, she couldn’t tell him the story. All she could do was look over to her girlfriend for help, an apologetic look in her eyes for making Weiss speak for her.

 “Blake was attacked a few days ago, and the attacker cut off her ears.” Weiss said simply. She skipped most of the details just to make sure she didn’t tell him anything Blake wasn’t comfortable with.

 “Oh my God! I am so sorry. Who did this to you?” Sun asked aghast, his smile having left his face a long time ago.

 Weiss couldn’t think of any time she saw him look this upset, but she wasn’t going to say any more. Instead she grabbed Blake’s hand for some support.

 “H-his name is Adam, he was my partner when I was in the White Fang.” Blake spoke gaining some courage from Weiss.

 Sun didn’t say anything, he just stared at the two of their hands interlocked. He couldn’t form any words; he was angry but couldn’t fully tell why, there was just something abnormal about it.

 “Are you sure you didn’t cut them off so you could be with her!?” Sun said with venom on his mouth.

 “Excuse me?” Weiss said shocked at his sudden out burst “You have got to be kidding me right?”

 Sun instantly looked like he regretted the words that he spoke. “Blake… I didn’t mean…that wasn’t… Blake I…I am so sorry… that wasn’t me I…” Sun looked like he was about to cry, he didn’t mean to hurt Blake. He didn’t even mean what he just said.

 “I think you should probably just go.” Weiss said stepping between Sun and Blake, who couldn’t even look up at the boy.

 “I… okay.” Sun tried to look Blake in the eyes to show he was sorry, but between the Heiress standing in front of her and the fact that the girl couldn’t take her eyes off the floor, he took Weiss' advice and left before he said anything else he didn’t mean.

 Watching him leave Weiss couldn’t believe what had just happened; she wasn’t too familiar with the simian boy, but she knew him well enough to know that exchange should have never happened. Turning back to her girlfriend, who hadn’t taken her eyes off the floor, Weiss grabbed hold of her hands to get her attention.

 “Blake, look at me.” Weiss spoke in a hushed tone. Blake just shock her head back and forth.

 “Blake, please look at me.” Weiss said stepping closer to the girl. She knew that there were prying eyes on them but at the moment she just wanted to get Blake to talk to her.

 “You know he didn’t mean what he just said. He was just upset about us and he acted out.”

 “It’s not because of us Weiss.” Blake said finally looking up at her girlfriend with tears in her eyes that were on the verge of coming out. “It’s because of what happened to me.”

 “Don’t be ridiculous. Sun is your friend, he was just upset about us that’s all." Weiss said, just as much for herself as it was for Blake: if he was upset about them being together Weiss could do something about it, but if it was about Blake’s ears she didn’t have any idea on how to help.

 “Weiss, Sun would never react like that unless there was something more to it. He is reacting to my ears getting cut.” Blake said lowering her voice so no one else would hear. "Even if he doesn't realize it yet."

 Weiss didn’t respond to her girlfriend; the more she thought about it the more she realized she was probably right. She was pretty sure there wasn't anything she could possibly say to help, and if there was she couldn't think of it. So instead she just pulled her in closer for a hug. Weiss was sure she wasn’t doing it right, but it seemed to be helping a little.

 “Weiss, people are staring.” Blake finally said after a few seconds, causing the heiress to let go. Blake immediately wished she hadn't said anything, already missing the warmth and comfort of the embrace..

 “Right, sorry about that.” Weiss said brushing herself off as she tried to hide her blush.

 “Are you doing okay?” Blake asked.

 “Me? Yes I am fine. Why do you ask?” Weiss said, she thought Blake was the one having problems not herself.

 “Well the reason I came out here was to make sure Yang didn’t get to you too badly.” Blake said.

 “Oh yeah that.” Weiss had practically forgotten about the whole ordeal that went down just a few minutes ago, but now that she remembered her white skin immediately turned red. Blake wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or anger, but if she were to bet she'd say it was probably a little of both.

 “Yang just doesn’t know when to stop! How rude do you have to be to talk about such things?” The heiress spoke with a quite rage.

 Blake didn’t think she found this subject very uncomfortable, but now that it was just the two of them she could feel the heat running up her cheeks.

 “Yeah I mean it’s none of her business.” Blake said trying to sound angrier then she really was.

 “Yes… Exactly, that is what I am saying; those types of things should be personal between two people.” Weiss said extremely happy that Blake agreed with her.

 “And we don’t need to talk about them… Do we?” Blake asked, she was now incredibly curious about what her girlfriend’s thoughts where on the subject.

 “What? No! There is no need… We only just started dating. We don’t need to be thinking about that now.” Weiss’s words and thoughts couldn’t have been any more opposite from each other. She had been thinking about it before they even started dating, but now that they were Weiss had to uphold her standards. No matter how badly she didn’t want to.

 “Good. I am glad we are clear on that.” Blake said, but couldn’t help but wish Weiss' answer had been different

 Before they could continue Beacon’s bell started to ring, reminding all the students to get to class.

* * *

 

 Their first class was combat training with Professor Goodwitch, which everyone was excited for because that meant there would be some team sparring. When Weiss and Blake got to class they were surprised to see the absence of the Red and Yellow Sisters. They thought that they were some of the last ones to enter the classroom, but they didn’t spend too much time thinking about it and quickly took their seats next to each other instead of with their missing partners.

 Glynda had started her greetings and was moving on with the lesson, but Blake couldn’t help but wonder where Ruby and Yang where. This was by far Ruby’s favorite class, not to mention it was the very start of school. And given how excited she had been this morning, they should have both been here already.

 A few more minutes past and there was still no sign of the sisters. Blake was about ready to interrupt the class to ask Glynda if she could go find them but before she could raise her hand the two sisters made their way through the door.

 Ruby was heading straight for her usual seat next to Weiss until she saw that Blake was already sitting in it. She just stood there until Yang pulled her over to come sit with her instead, but it was already too late they had the attention of everyone in class.

 “Well Miss Rose, seeing how you already have everyone’s attention would you like to volunteer your team for the first match?” Glynda said with a small smile on her face. “That is if everyone is up for it.”  She finished as she turned to Blake.

 “We’re ready.” Ruby said before Blake could speak, already walking down to the stage.

 Weiss gave Blake a quick look to make sure she was okay; all she got was a nod in return, as the pair made their way to the front right behind Yang.

 Once the four united together on stage Glynda started to go through the options for their opposing team. She knew that as one of the other top teams in the year, Team JNPR would have been a good match. But she also knew that the two teams, being good friends, had done quite a bit of training together. And while extra training was always beneficial, she didn't want RWBY to fall into bad habits due to lack of variety in their fights. So, not team JNPR then, now who els-

 “This is taking forever.” Cardin whispered just loud enough for Glynda to hear.

 “Well then. I believe we just got our next volunteer.” Goodwitch announced with none of the same pleasantness she had with Ruby.

 “Team CRDL will face off against team RWBY, you have five minutes to discuss strategies.” She spoke as the two teams huddled at the separate side of the stage.  

 “You ready for this Blakey.” Yang said shaking the girl’s arm.

 “Oh man! Blake I forgot about… well you know. Do you want us to go on without you?” Ruby said, she might have been upset with Blake but she had no intention of putting her in danger of exposing her ears.

 “No, thank you Ruby, it’s alright. We can do this. As a team.” Blake said smiling at their young leader.

 “As a team.” Ruby repeated after her.

 “Okay, let’s knock their socks off.” Yang said with a big grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry about the delay. This was all on me, nothing to do with Jason, he got this to me ages ago. Unfortunately. I still have a few problems at home, which I won't bore you with. But I will definitely try to get these edited quicker next time. And, as a bit of compensation, I've also finished going over chapter 1, so that's done now :) I'm going to try and do at least one of the old chapters before each new chapter comes out.  
> So, enjoy the new chapter, and the new old chapter, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter :) Adam


	10. Mad Kitty, Sad Kitty

“Miss Belladonna, do you know why you are here?” Ozpin asked from across his desk.

“Yes, I do.” Blake responded with her head down.

Ozpin couldn’t help feel sorry for the girl. She had been through so much the past few days. He hated to have to add to all the bad, but as head master of Beacon it was his job.

“Well then would you please explain your side of the story for me?” He asked as he took the last sip of his coffee, before setting it aside to be refilled later.

“I don’t know if it will make much of a difference. You already know what happened.” Blake stated as she looked at her bruised knuckles.

“Humor me.” Ozpin said with a small smile on his face.

After looking at the man sitting across from her for a few moments Blake decided it would be best to get this over with. She knew he already heard what happened so there was no point and trying to sugar coat anything.

“We were about to face off against team CRDL. Professor Goodwitch was still explaining the rules of the match when we went to the line to shake hands before it started...”

* * *

 

__

_ “You know the worst part about this match?” Yang Whispered to her partner just loud enough for her to hear. _

_ “What is that?” Blake asked with a puzzled look on her face. _

_ “That we have to shake these guys’ hands. I mean I can already smell them from here.” Yang said with a grin on her face. _

_ “You don’t know the half of it.” Blake couldn’t deny that she didn’t particularly like Cardin and his friends. And Yang was telling the truth, he didn’t really didn't smell good at all.   _

_ “Haha, I knew you could smell it too!” She joked with her as they got to the center of the stage. _

_ Sadly from there she could hear what the opposite team was talking about. _

__

_ “I never thought I would agree with the White Fang, but hey if they are going after their own then they might not be so bad.” Russel said walking beside Cardin. _

_ “I know. But don’t forget: they are all mutts, this just means some are even stupider then the others." Cardin agreed, Sky and Dove laughing along. _

_ “I can’t believe they actually think they can hide among us. I mean, they think we can’t tell when they try and cover up their deformities.” He added as they finally started going down the line shacking their hands. _

_ Blake knew they must have been loud enough for the whole room to hear, because she could hear them fine even without her faunus ears. She didn’t even realize how hard she had her hands clenched until she had to loosen it to shake Dove’s. _

_ Doing the same for Sky and Russel, she couldn’t wait for the match to start. Blake didn’t realize how much her body wanted to get in a fight to relieve some of the built up tension. _

_ “Wow Blake you are kinda hot without your bow.” Cardin said as he stood in front of her. “I guess I would go out with you now.” Cardin didn't even try and hide the true meaning of his words. And Blake could see the vulgar intention behind his eyes.  _

_ Blake had to hold back every muscle in her body not to hit him where he stood. Instead she just held out her hand waiting for him to shake it and move on. _

_ “I know a great restaurant, and the best part is we won’t have to worry about any filthy Faunus showing up because they don’t let their kin-.” _

_ Blake moved so fast that Cardin didn’t even know what hit him. His aura instantly dropped into the yellow, and before he could register what had happened, 2 more crushing blows landed right on his nose. _

_ His team tried to knock Blake off, but Yang intercepted them without fully thinking about what was going on, giving Blake a few more seconds of pounding on his face. _

_ Glynda was now on her way to stop this predicament. Even if Cardin was a bully and disrespectful it was her job to protect her students. However before she could get to Blake Ruby had made her way to her first. _

_ “Blake, stop, please! You can't do thi-“ Ruby tried to pull the girl off him, only to become the new target. _

_ Blake didn’t even realise what had happened until Weiss had all but engulfed her making sure she couldn’t move her arms anymore. _

_ Blake felt all the aggression leave her body in an instant when she saw the two students on the floor. Cardin looked practically like an entirely different person, his face was puffy and his nose looked like it might have been broken down to dust, but Blake couldn't care less about him at the moment. What she was really worried about was the girl in Red, who had fallen backwards from the punch to her face. She could see the beginnings of a black eye forming on Ruby's face. _

_  “R-Ruby... I didn't... I didn't mean-“ Blake felt her entire upper body jerk forward from an impact to her stomach. The heat from the punch almost hurt as much as the force itself. _

_ Blake was sure that Yang was going unload all her fire upon her, but Weiss jumped between them to try and stop the fiery blonde. _

_ “Yang!” Weiss screamed as she stumbled between the two. Her footing was still a little off balanced from the force that knocked Blake out of her arms. _

_  “Enough!” Glynda’s voice could stop an army in its tracks _ .

* * *

  
 

“After she finally calmed Yang down to the point where she wasn’t going to burn down the room she sent me here.” Blake told the headmaster as he just sat there letting it all sink in.

The two sat there for a minute in silence. Blake started to think she was just supposed to get up and leave until Ozpin finally spoke again.

“This doesn’t seem like you, Miss Belladonna. I can’t help but feel like this should have never happened. Well at less not with you as the main participant.”

“Are you going to kick me out?” Blake asked, prepared for the worst.

“Heavens, no.” Ozpin said, almost like it was the most ridiculous thing she could have said. “You are far too important at the moment for me to just expel you.”

“What? How am I important?” Blake asked, not following the headmaster’s train of thought.

“May I ask you a question Blake? Why do you think you were attacked before the White Fang made it known to the public that they were going to start these attacks?” Ozpin requested.

“Because it was personal.” Blake stated, still not understanding what he was trying to get at.

“I believe your attacker wants you expelled from Beacon. That is why he made these threats after he already hurt you. He wants you to feel like you don’t have a home. Also, if I were to expel you, I could no longer provide you protection from this assailant. And if I did expel you, I wouldn't be able to lure your attackers, would I?” Ozpin said leaning back in his chair.

It made sense to her: Adam wanted her to come with him that night, and when she said no he did this to her. He didn’t come with the intention of cutting her ears off, he did it because she denied him. And now he wanted to make sure she couldn’t go anywhere else. 

“That being said, there must still be a consequence for your actions today.” He spoke bringing Blake’s attention back on him. “We cannot have students attacking others going unpunished. You will have two weeks detention with Professor Oobleck, startingtomorrow.” Ozpin gestured to the girl that she could leave.

“Of course.” Blake said, standing up at once.

“Oh and Miss Belladonna?" "Hmm?" Blake paused and turned back. "I do believe there is a particular young leader who deserves an apology.” Ozpin said with a smile on his face.

Blake just nodded and left the room. She was grateful that she wasn’t going to be kicked out, but Ozpin was right, she couldn’t believe she acted out like she did. She was supposed to be better than people like Cardin, she was just supposed to let their words wash over her and not react. Maybe it was just all the stress from the last few days taking their toll on her resolve. It didn’t matter; she wasn’t going to let it happen again, besides at the moment she had more important things to worry about. She needed to find Ruby.

Standing outside her dorm room Blake didn’t know what kind of response she was going to receive, but whatever she got she was going to take it in full. She deserved anything her team was going to say to her.

Blake entered the room without a sound. Looking around she quickly saw Weiss sitting on her bed going over her homework but no sign of Yang or Ruby.

“Hey.” Blake said breaking the silence.

Weiss looked up, and panic filled her eyes. “Blake you need to get out of here.” The heiress insisted as she quickly got up from her bed.

“I can’t… I need to talk with Ruby.” Blake said confused by her girlfriend’s actions.

“Ruby’s not here but Yang is and she still hasn’t fully calmed down.” Weiss said trying to shove Blake out of the door.

“Weiss wait!” Blake said as she held the frame of the door as her girlfriend tried to push her out. “I deserve anything Yang does to me.

Weiss stopped trying to push her out of the room and just looked up at her almost with pleading eyes.

“Blake you didn’t do anything wrong. You didn’t mean to hit Ruby and she knows that, Yang just isn’t thinking straight yet. I don’t want you to get hurt anymore.”

“Weiss I hit Ruby… how can you say I don’t deserve some kind of punishment?” Blake asked, looking her in the eyes.

“Because I LOVE YOU!” Weiss practically shouted at her girlfriend.

“You l-love me?” Blake repeated, even if it was yelled at her she couldn’t believe Weiss had said that. It wasn’t that she wasn’t use to the words, Ruby and Yang told them that they loved them all the time but hearing it from the Heiress meant something completely different.

“Yes… Well I think I do… I have never felt love before, but I would like to think this is what it feels like.” Weiss said taking hold of Blake’s hands.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me right!” The blonde’s words pulling the couple’s focus on her. “She punches my sister and you fucking tell her you love her!”

“Yang! I am so sorry. I di-“Blake tried to speak only to be interrupted.

“I don’t give a damn if you didn’t mean to! You still did it! But hey what does it matter if you beat my little sister? You got the princess’s love!” Yang’s words were harsh and Blake didn’t want Weiss to be dragged into her path of destruction.

“That is not fair Yang!” Blake said not willing to be interrupted this time “Weiss doesn’t have anything to do with my actions.”

“Blake is right Yang. You need to calm down and look at how you are acting.” Weiss said, she didn’t mind Blake defending her but she didn’t need it. She had endured far worse then this.

“Well of course you two agree with each other! But how will you feel when the shoes on the other foot!” Yang attempted to throw a full force punch right at Weiss, but the shorter girl was more agile and swirled out of the way. This only served to make the brawler angrier, and she turned back to Blake. 

Yang grabbed her by her vest ready to unload on her. But Blake just stood there staring at the blonde, not making any move to defend herself. Her eyes practically screaming at her to do it. “It’s okay, I deserve it.”

After a few moments, Yang still hadn't made a move, still grasping tightly to the faunus girl's vest. After another few seconds, the grip loosened as the red in her eyes started to fade, Blake could swear she saw tears starting to form in them.

“No Blake…you don’t deserve it. Even if you feel like you do.” Yang said as she stormed out the door.

“Are you okay?” Weiss said after a few seconds of silence passed.

“Yes. But I don’t think Yang will forgive me for sometime.” Blake said as she turned around to look out the door to find no trace of the fiery blonde.

“Nonsense, if those sisters have one redeeming quality it is that they are quick to forgive and move forward.” Weiss spoke bringing Blake closer to herself.

“Yeah I guess they are a lot better at that then we are.” Blake said smiling down at the girl in her arms.

“Hey! I think we are doing pretty well, all things considered.” The heiress spoke as she slapped her girlfriend on the arm.

“I guess we are.” Blake said kissing the top of her head. “But I need to find Ruby. Do you have any idea where she could be?”

“Well I actually do.” Weiss said exiting the Faunus girl’s embrace. “I have a tracker on her scroll.”

“You have a tracker on her scroll?” Blake asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Hey! You can’t judge. I put one in all of ours after the stunt you pulled a few months ago.” Weiss said trying to defend herself.

“Wait you have one in mine too?” Blake couldn’t believe Weiss had been tracking them.

“I wasn’t the one who ran away, if you remember correctly.” The heiress spoke.

“Weiss you can’t just go around doing these kinds of things without permission.”

“Do you want to see where Ruby is or not?” Weiss said a little put out that her girlfriend didn’t see the logic behind her actions.

“Yes.” Blake said giving in. She needed to talk with Ruby as soon as possible, no matter what the means were.

It didn’t take long to find Ruby with the help of Weiss’s tracking device. Blake was happy to know that Ruby was still on campus, if the coordinates were correct then she was in the garden area of the school grounds. Not wanting to waste any time Blake rushed over as she could, to see if she was alright.

* * *

 

“Hey Ruby.” Blake said as she saw the girl sitting on one of the many benches.

Ruby turned to look at her, a sad smile on her face. Blake could see the dark circle around the bottom of her right eye. Even if it didn’t look too bad, it was still a reminder of what she did this morning.

“Hey Blake.” Ruby responded bring her head back down to the white rose in her hands.

“Can I sit?” Blake asked nervously, only receiving a small nod from the hooded girl.

“How are you feeling?” Blake hated this already, she wasn’t any good at apologizing.

“Pretty good. I just thought I could use some time alone for a bit… you know?” Ruby said as she started to peel the pedals off the flower.

“Yeah I know what you mean… Ruby, can we talk about what happened earlier today.”  Blake said as she finally took her seat next to the girl.

“We don’t have to, Blake. I know it was an accident. Forgive and forget right.” Ruby said smiling at the Faunus girl.

Blake knew that Ruby was extremely kind-hearted, but Blake didn’t want to be let off the hook, she felt like she deserved some kind of punishment.

“Ruby we can’t just forget that I hit you… it wasn’t right, I should have some punishement for my actions.” Blake said trying to persecute herself.

“Were you trying to hurt me?” Ruby asked setting her rose down.

“No! I would never intend on hurting any of you.” Blake said waving her hands.

“And you feel bad for doing it?” Ruby’s next question was obvious but she still asked it.

“Yes, I feel terrible. I am so sorry Ruby.” If Blake’s ears could have folded down on her head they would have been.

“Are you going to freak out like that again?”

“No… I promise I will never do anything like that again.” Blake said straightening herself.

“Okay now all I have to do is hit you back.” Ruby deadpanned.

Blake didn’t say anything she knew that it was only fair. If she was still in the White Fang they would have done far worse to her.  “Okay.” Blake finally spoke as she stood up reading herself.

Ruby got up slowly, making Blake feel a little uneasy but she continued to stand still and wait for the punch. But after a few more seconds she couldn’t take it; she had to close her eyes. Even if Ruby was younger than the rest of them, she knew the power their leader possessed. However the force that hit her wasn’t to her face but to her body. She opened her eyes, confused, to see a head of black and red hair filling her vision. She looked down to see that the younger girl now had her arms wrapped around the Faunus girl.

“I forgive you Blake. That'e the end of it.” Ruby spoke into her neck.

Blake wanted to respond, in fact she knew she should have responded, but instead she just returned the hooded girls hug.

The two girls didn't speak for a long time, just allowing the embrace to do the talking. Eventually, Ruby broke the silence.

“What kind of punishment did Ozpin give you?” Ruby asked, still not breaking her hold o the older girl.

“Two weeks detention with Oobleck… I think he went easy on me because of the circumstances of the past few days.” Blake responded.

“Does Weiss know yet?” Ruby asked with the slight hint of amusement in her voice.

“Not yet. I still need to tell her.” Blake said thinking about how that conversation was going to go down. Weiss was known for chewing out anyone who got detention, always going on about how it reflects poorly on the team and how unacceptable it was.

At that Ruby finally broke the hug. “Let’s go. I want to see how she reacts!” She said with the first genuine smile she wore all day. She might have felt a little jealous of Blake’s and Weiss’s relationship but if she could count on anything it was Weiss freaking out over detention\bad grades. And she was willing to bet that wasn’t going to change just because they liked each other now.

“Okay but if it get’s to bad I will hide behind you.” Blake said, elbowing the red haired girl as they made their way back to their room.

“What's a team leader for if not to hide behind?” Ruby said as she bounced along side her friend.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, lindleya1 here again. :) My university lectures started up this week, so I've been a bit busy. I think me and Jason are going to try and get a chapter out every Sunday, at least for now. Once I get into the swing of lectures again, and once I finish going through the old chapters, I hope to get chapters done quicker. on that not, chapter 2 is now edited too :)  
> Hope you enjoyed it, and I'll see you in the next chapter


	11. Things Can Always Get Worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys Jason here, I am so sorry for the long wait, I have been travelling from South Africa back to my home in Washington. I got in on Monday but I sadly didn't have internet until today... But enough about my life, here is the next chapter!

“We’re hoooooome!” Ruby proclaimed as she opened the door to their dorm room.

“Finally, I need you.” Weiss said, standing up from her bed with a worried look on her face.

“Wow Weiss, you don’t know how much that means to me!” Ruby said getting excited by the heiress’s words. After how she had been feeling, it was nice to be wanted by her partner.

“I wasn’t talking about you, you dolt.” Weiss said looking at her leader with a confused look. “I was talking about Blake.”

“Ooohhh riighhtt. That makes sense…” Ruby said, a little embarrassed that she assumed Weiss was talking about her.

“What’s wrong Weiss?” Blake asked still standing in the door way.

“Come with me!” Weiss said, as she started to march her way out of the room grabbing hold of Blake’s hand at the last second to pull her with her. Blake was just barely able to give Ruby a semi-apologetic smile as she was dragged away. 

“Wait guys…what...about...me...” Ruby voice getting lower with each word as her teammates left her again.

“No Blake, no Weiss, and no Yang. What am I suppose to do now?” Ruby thought to herself as she looked around the room for a sign.

“Where is Yang anyway?” Ruby voiced her thoughts again.

Pulling out her scroll Ruby went to type in her sister’s name but got distracted by her reflection. She didn’t look that bad, just a dark circle under her eye. She knew she told Blake that she didn’t blame her and she meant it, but the fact that Weiss didn’t even give her a few seconds of her day did kind of hurt.

Trying not to spend too much time thinking about it she quickly input the blonde’s number so she didn’t have to look at her reflection any longer. After a few rings her phone went straight to voice mail, which Ruby didn’t really want to deal with, so she just threw her scroll on her bed before jumping up to join it.

 _‘First day of school and I already feel like crying. What happened to just punching and kicking Grimm, that’s what we should be focusing on. Not stupid romance stuff that just messes everything up.’_  She thought to herself with her face planted firmly in her pillow.

 _‘How can two people go from hating each other to being head over heels? God, why couldn’t they have just continued liking Sun and Neptune._ ’ She thought, as she finally had to take her head away from her pillow, before she blacked herself out.

 _‘I just got to think about something else, or even better I am going to go train.’_  Ruby thought as she jumped down from her bed, seeing as training this morning didn't necessary go very well. However before she could get to the door several knocks came from the other side.

Opening the door Ruby could help but let out a small giggle at team JNPR's leader standing in front of her with a dorky look on his face.

“Hey Jaune! What’s up?”

“I just wanted to come see how you were doing… I mean after this morning's ordeal...” Jaune said, a genuine smile for his friend on his face.

“Oh that. Yeah I’m okay, it’s just a little sore right now but I will be fine.”  Ruby said, to be honest she was a little embarrassed about the entire thing.

“Well I’m glad...” 

The conversation seemed to stop there. Ruby couldn’t help but sense that Jaune had more on his mind however. “Did you need something else?” Ruby finally spoke.

“Yeah I do… you see Pyrrha and Nora are out on a "girl date".” Jaune said using air quotations with his hands. “And Ren is doing… well he is doing his own thing. And I was just wondering if maybe you would like to hang out for a bit.” He finished with a nervous smile and laugh.

Ruby didn’t see anything wrong with spending some time with Jaune; he was after all the first friend she made here. And he seemed to be the only one right now that wanted to be with her.

“Yeah it sounds like fun.” Ruby said with a smile on her face as the two made their way out of the room.

* * *

 

 

“Ok Weiss, you need to tell me what’s wrong.” Blake finally asked. They had made the whole trip into Vale without a single word to each other. But there was no way the Faunus girl was going to sit down with the Heiress for drinks and just stare at her waiting for her to speak. Although, Blake did have to admit that even in her worried state Weiss looked amazing, and if she did just have to look at her in silence it definitely wouldn’t be that bad.

Weiss did a quick check around the room to make sure no one was listening to them before she sighed and her posture loosened a bit.

“I got a message from my Father today.”

Now Weiss’s behavior made since to Blake. Whenever her girlfriend’s family came into subject she tended to have this kind of response. It was no secret the Weiss wasn’t necessary close with her family, and in fact there were times when Blake thought she hated them as much as she did. Rest assured, if anyone said anything against them Weiss was always quick to defend the Schnee name, but Blake new better, Weiss couldn’t fool her any more.

“What did it say?” Blake asked softly.

Pulling out her scroll Weiss looked up at her girlfriend with eyes held no emotion. Weiss was used to hiding her emotions, even if the past few events disproved that fact. And at this moment she had regained her previous talent for encasing her heart in ice.  But as Blake sat across the table from her with a reassuring smile on her face Weiss couldn't help but feel it starting to melt.

After looking at the message for a few seconds Weiss put it away again without letting Blake read it.

“You know when we went to the fair the other day?” Weiss said looking back up at her girlfriend.

“Yes?” Blake answered casually, not really sure what Weiss was getting at. 

“Well, apparently one of the workers thought it would be a nice idea to take a few photos of us, and try and use them to blackmail my father." Weiss let out a soft sigh after she finished speaking. She knew they should have been more careful.

“Weiss, I am so sorry,” Blake said, she had no intention of them getting blackmailed. All she wanted was to do something nice for her new girlfriend, but she should have known that they wouldn't be so lucky. "This is all my fault-

“Hey! This isn’t your fault okay. The only one to blame is the worker who thought he could make a quick buck.” Weiss said taking hold of one of Blake’s hands that was on the table.

“But that’s not the end of what I was going to say.” Weiss said putting on a small smile to try and make Blake feel better. “My father and sister are coming to visit Beacon in a few days.”

Her smile didn’t last much longer after she finished. She tried to pretend that this news didn’t bother her for Blake’s sake, but she hated it to much to keep the act up.

“Are they coming because of the blackmail?” Blake asked nervously.

“I am assuming that is part of the reason. Although he probably has some other business down here, and that is what he will be the reason he gives the media. I am certain he is coming because of the picture of us though, and Winter is probably not helping the situation." The Heiress' voice gaining a little more anger thinking about the entire affair.

“So he only knows about us from the pictures right?” Blake asked. She hated how nervous she was getting, but if Weiss' father found out about her being with a Faunus he would surely take her away.

“Yes he is only aware of what he has seen in the photos.” Weiss said, quickly picking up on her girlfriend’s worries. “He doesn’t know anything about you… yet.”

Weiss could instantly feel the pressure in Blake’s hand loosen. Not that this was ideal but at least it wasn’t as bad as it could be.

“Why is Winter coming?” Blake asked. “Does she have anything to do with what’s going on?”

“Winter just wants to see me get chewed out, I'm sure. It was her favorite pastime after all.” Weiss said half filled with anger, and Blake couldn’t tell if the other half was pity or sadness. Although the more she thought about it, it might have just been one hundred percent anger.

“I take it you guys don’t have the same sort of sisterly relationship that Ruby and Yang have?” Blake asked, finally calmed enough to take a drink of her tea.

“Ha! That’s putting it very lightly. How many youngest children do you know that inherit everything from their father? Winter has hated me ever since we found out that I was going to be the Heiress instead of her.”

If Blake was going to be honest with Weiss she was technically the only heiress she knew, but Blake assumed her question was rhetorical so she decided to just move forward.

“Do you know why he chose you over her?” Blake asked she had always wondered how she became the heir, but she was never very good at bringing up the subject about her family.

“Well if you must know, it’s becau-“ Weiss was sadly interrupted by one of the waiters who decided to come check on them.

“How are you two ladies doing today?” He asked nicely.

“We are doing fine, thank you.” Blake said trying to get him to hurry along.

“Excellent. Now, if you two need anything else just let me know.” The waiter said politely, pausing when he glanced at Blake’s head for a few seconds before hurrying away.

Both girls looked at each other for a few seconds, all thoughts about the previous conversation escaping their minds only to be replaced with the one.

“Do you think he saw your ears?” Weiss whispered softly.

“I’m not sure, but maybe we should just go either way.” Blake said as she looked over at the counter.

“I agree. Let me pay them and then we can go.” Weiss said motioning for the check.

Weiss couldn’t help but feel sorry for her girlfriend, even the smallest sign of someone noticing her ears had put her in full alert mod.

“It’s going to okay, Blake.”

Looking into Weiss’s blue eyes Blake almost believed her.  _‘How could she have enough strength to carry on, and still be able to lend some to me?’_   The Faunus girl started to get lost in the heiress blue eyes.

Once the waiter came back however Blake was on high alert, making sure not to draw any more of his attention onto her. Letting Weiss pay quickly so they could get out.

“Ma'am? Your card has been rejected.” The Waiter spoke in a soft voice.

“What?” Weiss have never had those words spoke to her before. “There must be a problem with your machine.”

“You see I thought that as well, so I ran it on some of the other ones and they all rejected it as well.” He spoke looking like he was about to be shot for his words.

“I am sorry, I am Weiss Schnee. My cards don’t get rejected.” She stated confidently.

“Weiss just let me pay so we can go.” Blake said softly to the side of the two.

Pinching the bridge of her nose Weiss just nodded, and Blake pulled out her student credit card. Weiss couldn’t believe what was happening, she had never had someone else pay for anything for her.

“There, let’s go.” Blake said standing up, she didn’t want to hang around for another close call.

“I need to quickly use the restroom. You head out and I will be right behind you.” Weiss said trying to keep her voice steady.

As the two parted ways Blake was happy to finally be out of there. She couldn’t see how the day could get any worse for the two of them. And with Weiss’ family coming in a few days, things were going to get a lot more intense to say the least.

She didn’t make it very far when a little kid bumped into her.

“I-I am s-so sorry Miss… Oh it’s you!” The little boy spoke happily.

It took Blake a few seconds to recognize who he was but then it came back to her. It was the little boy she helped when she went out with Yang.

“Oh. Hello again.” Blake said putting on a smile for him. “Are you okay?”

“No! Someone is hurting my friend down that way, and I can’t stop them!” the Faunus boy spoke, pointing across the street.

Blake looked back inside hoping she would see Weiss coming back but there was still no sign of her.

“Take me to your friend.” Blake said turning back to the boy.

“Oh thank you, thank you!” He said as he started to run back across the street.

Blake looked back one last time to see if she could see the Heiress but there was still nothing, so she quickly ran after the Faunus child. Hopefully she could help him fast enough to get back before Weiss came out.

* * *

 

Looking in the mirror Weiss couldn’t believe what was happening. A Schnee didn’t run out of money. And that’s when it hit her, she didn’t run out; she was cut off.    

Her family had frozen her cards, Weiss knew her Father was narrow-minded and extremely traditional, but there was no way he would freeze her cards if he found out she was a dating another girl… was there?

The more she thought about it the more it made sense. It all happened after he got the pictures of the two of them. But Weiss had disobeyed him before and he never took her money away… unless this wasn’t his idea.

 _‘Why is Winter coming?’_ Blake’s words repeating in her mind until it almost made it hurt.

 _‘Winter has something to do with this!’_  Weiss thought to herself as she looked away from the mirror. ‘ _Fine is she thinks taking away my money will get my upset she needs to think again. I am not the same Weiss Schnee she knew. I am stronger… I am.’_  

Collecting her thoughts Weiss made her way out of the bathroom only to be stop by two very large men standing with their backs to her, blocking her way out.

“You have got to be kidding me.” She whispered under her breath. She couldn’t see anyway around them. But that’s when she noticed a small White Fang tattoo on one of their necks.

Quickly turning around to walk out the back door before they noticed her, she froze in her tracks at the man now standing In front of her.

“Hello, little Schnee.” Adam said with a smirk on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E/N: I am really sorry guys :( This was supposed to be done on Saturday, but I've been ill. I know it's not much of an excuse, but it is what it is.   
> Also, I know I haven't done chapter 4 yet, but I know it's the favourite of many of us, myself included, so I want to make sure I get it right. And I haven't been able to do that this week, but I will make sure I do it as soon as possible.  
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this, even though it's late, and I'll see you in the next chapter


	12. A Peasant For A Princess

Blake could just barely see the boy turn into the alley; he was faster then she thought he was going to be, not to mention he was taking her a lot further then she assumed he was going to. She just hoped Weiss wouldn't be too worried, but if she was Blake new she could make it up to her somehow. At the moment, however, she needed to focus on helping here.

"Wait a second!" Blake called out once the Faunus boy got out of her view. She didn't want to end up losing him now.

Rounding the corner of the building, Blake saw no sign of the boy. Out of frustration, she kicked an empty can that was laying on the ground, taking a few deep breathes in as she tried to compose herself and think which way the boy might have gone. As she started to calm her heart rate down she started to feel like something was off. She thought she could hear footsteps approaching, but wasn't quite sure, upsetting her greatly as she knew if her ears were grown back fully she wouldn't have had a problem. Trying to focus on her hearing she thought she noticed someone speaking on the roof of the build to her side, but there was too much traffic to know for sure.

"What do we have here?" Blake's attention snapped back to ground level, and to the voice coming from behind her. She spun around, coming face to face with three men, and quickly recognizing their outfits. They were from the White Fang.

"I think we have a lost kitten." The man taunted, as he and his two companions started to make their way towards Blake.

"Don't play games, we have a job to do." A new voice came from the other side of the alleyway. Blake quickly realizing she was being blocked off.

As the now six members of the White Fang made their way to Blake, she really started to wish she would have brought Gambol Shroud with her.

Blake just had enough time to hit the emergency button on her scroll, which would send her rocket-propelled locker to her location, before the first of the men attacked her. Blake was swift enough to dodge his attack and went to deliver one of her own but she got hit in the ribs by another one, driving her forward into the waiting arms of one of the other members.  
The man had her arms firmly pulled behind her back as a Wolf Faunus was now approaching them. He looked very calm, almost like he wanted to saver this moment. As he neared her Blake saw he was wearing what seemed to be brass knuckles, sparking with electricity.

"Oh you like my toys do you? I made them myself." The Faunus man said rotating his fists so Blake could see his weapons fully. "That pulsing wave you see is specially designed to eat away an aura. I wonder how long yours will last."

She was defenseless as the first punch hit her in the same exacted place on her ribcage as the other. She had to bite back the scream that threatened to escape her mouth, but as he landed more blows, she gave in.

Laughing at the sight of her the wolf Faunus step a little closer. "I thought you were going to be tougher then that." He said lifting her head, to his surprise she had a grin on her face.  
"Why the hell are you smiling?" He asked immediately getting frustrated with her. But Blake just continued to smile at him.

"Okay, you asked for it bitch!" He said as he prepared to throw another punch her way.  
However Blake was quicker, and before the man could connect, Blake kicked his knee as hard as she could forcing him to the ground. Using his body as a stepping stone she kicked off his shoulders in attempted to escape the others hold.

The strain it put on her arms was intense but it did its job, the man holding her stumbled backwards by the momentum bringing both of them down. Even if she was hurt Blake knew she couldn't spend too much time on the floor, so she quickly rolled off the White Fang soldier kicking his head as she got back to her feet.

'Two down four to go' she thought to herself as she noticed three of them had started running at her. 'Where's the fourth one?'

Turning around she found out exactly where the last member was. More to the point her stomach found out as his sledgehammer came in contacted with it, sending her right back to the ground. Blake didn't need a screen to tell her how low that hit made her aura, all the Blood in her mouth told her that, she was sure that hit would have ended anyone who hadn't trained their aura to protect them.

Looking up just in time to see the next crushing blow come racing down, she quickly rolled out of the way. Blake could feel the shock wave from the slam, and she knew if he could land another hit like that on her she would be done for.  
The larger Faunus man didn't waste much time before he started to swing his hammer again, this time only connecting with Blake's shadow clone. Blake knew if she only had to focus on him she would win but there were three more White Fang lackeys after her.

"You might as well give up now, there's nowhere to run." The hammer welder said. Blake could hear the fatigue in his words already.

Charging at the man Blake knew this could backfire badly, but she didn't see much other choice. And at the moment it was working quite well, he was swinging back and forth each time only connecting with one of her clones.

Once Blake could hear his heavy breathing easily she made her move. He tried to lift is hammer one last time but she was too fast and quickly knocked him to the floor.

'Three more.' The thought didn't seem to help her at all, she was already at the end of her tank. She needed help, wishing she had waited for Weiss, she readied herself for the next wave. If she was going to go out it might as well be fighting.

The three remaining members surrounded her making sure there was no way out. Blake couldn't help the hopeless look that came across her face, wiping the blood away form her mouth, she looked up in desperation but instead found a small sliver of hope as her locker came crashing down by her side.  
The white Fang soldiers ran to her as fast as they could but it was already to late, Blake had Gambol Shroud in hand, and with it she felt slightly reenergized.  
The fight didn't last too much longer, they didn't have a chance against her now that she had her weapons. Ever since the night on the train she had always made sure to stock her weapon with the special dust ammo that Weiss had given her.

Once she had taken down the last with a crushing blow to the head she just stood there. Six White Fang members down, three without Gambol Shroud. If her body didn't hurt so bad she would be celebrating.

"I-is it safe t-to come out?" A voice spoke behind her.

Turning around with her weapons pointed she quickly relaxed when she noticed it was the little orphan Faunus child.

"Where did you go? Are you okay?" Blake said putting her weapons away for the time being.

"Y-yeah I heard them coming so I hid… Sorry I didn't warn you." He spoke offering a small smile to her.

Blake wanted to yell at him with everything in her, she was pretty sure a few of her ribs were broken from that fight. "It's okay. But next time warn me okay." Blake said softly, trying to make sure her voice didn't betray her real emotions at the moment.

"Th-thank you!" The boy said sliding into her for a hug.

The force caused her to whimper slightly from the pain that her body was in. "You don't need to thank me. I was happ-"

Blake's words were cut off from the sharp pain she felt in her stomach. Looking down she saw that the boy had a knife covered in blood. Blake tried to speak but she could barely breathe at the moment, far less talk. The look on her face however said more then any words could have.

"I'm sorry. I had to do it… he said I had to get you away from the white haired girl." The faunus boy spoke looking down at Blake sadly before running away, leaving her in the alleyway.

Blake knew this was exactly what it must feel like when you are about to die. She couldn't really even feel the pain anymore, her entire body just felt numb. And the strangest part about it was she missed the pain, at least it let her know she was still alive. Without it she just wanted to close her eyes and slip away.  
But there was something stronger keeping her here, and she found herself trying to stand. She had to find Weiss; she could only assume that she was the 'white-haired girl' the boy was talking about. But standing was a much harder task then it sounded at the moment. Blake instantly fell right back to the ground when she tried to take her first step.  
Laying there for a moment Blake tried to regain any reserved straight from her aura, she might drain herself dry but there was no way she was going to let them take Weiss.

* * *

"I am glad you two had so much fun." Yang said, half of her body dangling off her bed as she looked at her sister upside down.

"Yeah I forgot how much fun it was to hang out with Jaune. We are going to go over some team leader stuff tomorrow which I am actually excited for." Ruby said with a smile on her face as she was finishing up her homework.

"Team Leader stuff?" Yang repeated with a raised eyebrow not entirely sure what Ruby was talking about. "Is that code for something?"

"What! Don't be gross Yang! Jaune and I are just friends." Ruby said throwing a pillow at the Blonde.

"Hey watch it, you know how easy it would be to fall right now." She laughed as she deflected the shot.

After that the room fell under a strange silence, made all the more uncomfortable by the fact that it never really happened between the two sisters at all.

"Yang, where did you go earlier today?" Ruby asked finally.

Pulling her body up so she was now fully on her bed. Yang looked at her little sister with a sad smile on her face.  
"You saw how angry I got after what went down today. When Blake hit you, I just freaked out, and if nobody stopped me I don't know how far I would have gone… I don't know... for the first time in years... I got scared about my semblance."

Both girls were now sat up straight as the conversation now demanded a little bit more of a serious tone.

"You are my sister and I will always want to protect you and that will never change." Yang continued. "And Blake is my partner and I love her. But I was ready to utterly destroy her for hurting you. And the worst part is it was a complete accident and Blake was willing to just take whatever I was going to do to her."

Sometime during Yang's speech Ruby had made her way to her bunk and was now firmly in her sister grasp.

"I just barely held myself back enough to run away. I ended up just running around the schools grounds for an hour or so to calm myself down." Yang said resting her head on top of Ruby's.

"I guess we haven't had the easiest time adjusting to Weiss's and Blake's new relationship." Ruby said closing her eyes tiredly.

"Yeah I guess… Wait, I don't have a problem with Weiss and Blake. Do you?" Yang asked pulling away slightly so she could look at the red haired girl.

"What no… what gave you that idea…" Ruby said trying to make herself laugh.

"Ruby"

"Ruby"

Ruuuubbbbyyy-"

"Fine, okay! I got a little Jealous of their relationship." Ruby said giving up on trying to hide it.

"Why?" Yang asked, she had known that her sister was acting strange lately but she never thought Ruby was the jealous type.

"I don't know." Ruby immediately looked 5 years younger when she spoke the words. "I just don't want to be forgotten."

Yang felt her heart tighten a bit as Ruby spoke, it was such a simple thing that everyone goes through at some point in there life, but there wasn't really much you could say to make them feel better.

"I think you need tell them how you feel the next time you see them." Yang said after a few seconds.

"What? No. They'll think I am being stupid." Ruby said shaking her head.

"No they won't. They care a lot about you, trust me they will listen. Oh that's Blake now." Yang said jumping down to grab her scroll.

Yang's face immediately changed to a frightened expression. "Ruby, follow me!" Yang said running out the door not waiting for the girl to respond.

Running as fast as she could to the docks for the air ships, Yang could see the one that should be carrying Blake on it. The blonde didn't even wait for the doors to open all the way before rushing inside and searching for her partner.

It didn't take long to work out what passenger she was. She was sitting in the back leaning against the window holding her side.

"Blake!" Yang didn't let the sight of the blood soaking the girl's clothes stop her as she sprinted down the aisle to her side and helped her up. "We've got to get you to the hospital!"

"No." Blake tried to yell out but it was practically a whisper. "They have Weiss... I have to go back to save her... I just need to... bandage my side."

"Blake!" Ruby ran to the two as they made their way out of the ship. "What happened?"

"Blake and Weiss were attacked, Blake thinks they kidnapped Weiss." Yang said worriedly.

"I know they did." Blake said trying to sound stronger then she was. "We have to go save her."

"She's right." Ruby said quickly

"Sis, Blake can't do anything right now other then go to a hospital." Yang said trying to lead the stubborn Faunus in the right direction.

"Right, you take Blake there, and I'll go to were you were attacked and look for some clues." Ruby said, vanishing in a cloud of rose petals as she dashed off.

"Yang you have to go after her." Blake said trying to stop her.

"No I need to get you to the hospital."

"Yang, she doesn't even know where we were." Blake words finally stopping her partner.

"Right, but Blake I am not joking you need to get to the hospital." Yang said letting the girl go.

Not used to her full weight Blake almost fell right to the floor, but managed to stand tall to try and come off better then she really was.  
After telling Yang where to go they parted ways. Yang running to where she kept Bumblebee, and Blake to the direction of the hospital.

However as soon as Yang was out of sight, Blake quickly changed paths to their room. There was no way she wasn't going to help look for her girlfriend, she just need a quick patch up.  
Stumbling into their room she was happy she didn't get stopped by any of the teachers or staff. She did however give some of the other students a heart attack when they saw her, but other then that she had made it. Now that she was here her entire body was telling her to just lie down and sleep, but she refused to listen to it.  
Making her way into the bathroom she opened up the cupboard behind the mirror, as the thermometer Weiss had tried to use on her this morning fell to the floor with a few other random objects. Blake didn't even bother picking any of it up, instead she grabbed some of the bandages setting it on the sink as she started to take off her shirt. Lifting her arms proved to be a little more of a challenge than she hoped, but when she finally got it off she could barely see her skin there was so much blood covering it.

Grabbing one of the random wash cloths she started to try and clean herself, having to bite back the pain with every stroke.  
After she was done she stumbled out of the bathroom to grab a new shirt, stopping briefly thinking about how Weiss had just asked her out here the other day when she had nothing on other then a towel. The memory brought a smile to her lips.

"Don't look, I forgot to bring an extra shirt in with me again." Blake choked out, pretending that the heiress was in the room with her.

Putting on one of her random shirts that was a little larger then normal, she wasn't actually sure where to start. She hadn't been a part of the White Fang in years, and the longer she did nothing the more her adrenalin was fading, bringing the already terrible pain to the front of her mind.

She couldn't think straight anymore, worry and pain made her mind to clouded. Out of frustration she threw her scroll as hard as she could at the wall, shattering it on impact. Sinking to the floor herself Blake just put her head in her hands and started to cry. The tears however weren't for herself but for Weiss, and Blake was so tired of holding them in that she freely let them fall.

After a few minutes of crying Blake was sure that if her body wasn't in so much pain she would have fallen asleep. Wiping her eyes she decided she had cried enough, she needed to do something to help. Looking across the room at her broken phone she saw a little mechanical bug blinking ever so lightly.

Blake crawled over to her phone looking at the small device, at closer inspection she saw the Schnee logo plastered on the tiny bug.

"Her tracking device!" Blake practically yelled when she remembered that Weiss had put one in all of their scrolls.

Sadly she couldn't track her girlfriends scroll with her own seeing as she just smashed it to pieces, but luckily for her Ruby had left hers behind.  
Her hands were shaking so much she almost dropped Ruby's scroll. She paused for a few moments to regain what little composure she still had left, she typed in the bar code of the set of tracking devices that Weiss had bought. Once she did four little red lights showed up on her screen, 2 here in their dorm room which were Ruby's and hers, another one was at the small bar they were at earlier which was Yang, finally the last one at the docks.

Blake had to double check the location, if she wasn't mistaken it was practically the same place her team came across a few months ago.  
Blake knew she should have waited for Ruby or Yang to get back, or tell someone else what was going on, but she wasn't thinking straight. All she knew was that she needed to go help Weiss so, without waiting for anything else she was gone.

* * *

Every step forward she took she knew something wasn't right. This was the exact same building on the docks as the night they confronted Torchwick. Blake however had none of the same stealth she carried that night.

Walking straight for the middle of the building in front of her, she was acutely surprised to find no one around. What she did see was a single table with a scroll on it.  
Stumbling over to it she recognized it immediately as Weiss's. Blake knew they were here somewhere.

"ADAM!" She screamed looking around the room. "I know you're here!" Blake was scanning every dark corner of the room. "Adam show yourself!" Her screams were almost a cry of desperation now.

"Adam I'm here now! Let Weiss go!" Blake yelled as a tear fell from her eye.

"Why would I give up a Princess for a peasant?"

Blake had no doubt that was Adam, she just couldn't tell where he was.

"Adam if you hurt her-"

"You will what exactly? Weren't you just begging me to let the little queen go?" Adam said emerging from the darkness. "When did you start begging Belladonna?"

Blake could see his smirk crystal clear, but as usual his eyes were covered by his mask.  
"Where is she, Adam?" Blake said trying to sound more intimidating the she was.

"Do you really want her over us, Blake? You would choose a Schnee over your own kind." Adam said with disappointment in his voice.

"Yes! I love her!" Blake said screaming at her ex-partner.

At that Adam paused for a few seconds. "You love a Schnee?" Blake could hear the confusion in his words.

"Please Adam, she isn't like her family! She is better then they could ever be. She wants to make a difference." Blake pleaded, hoping by some chance that her words would have an effect on him.

Adam moved too fast for Blake to keep up with in her state. He was now squeezing her cheeks with his fingers, his face only inches from hers.

"Even the Devil can quote scriptures to suit his purpose!"

Blake tried to escape his grip but it was no use, she had absolutely nothing else to give.

"If you want your princess so badly I will give her to you." Adam said throwing her to the ground.

Blake attempted to get back up but before she could Adam forced her right back to the floor with his foot.

"It's funny, last time we were in this position I took your ears. Imagine what I am going to take from you now."

There was a sharp pain, and the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, Sorry for the wait. It has been really crazy where I am right now so I don't know if I will be able to get a chapter out every Sunday.... seeing how it isn't Sunday today I am sure you can see that already.
> 
> Anyway let me know what you think of this chapter I would love to hear what you have to say.


	13. I Am Strong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow Guys, I am so sorry for the long wait. I didn't mean for it to take so long for the next upload. But now that it is I hope you are ready for it... I don't think I am.

* * *

Her mouth was incredibly dry. Why was her mouth so dry? Weiss couldn't quite remember where she was, her head was throbbing too hard to think about anything. Her eyes still weren't adjusting to the darkness of the room she was in but she didn't need them to know something wasn't right.

"Adam!" Her head finally cleared enough to be able to think about something longer than five seconds without it feeling like it was going to explode.

Standing up she was happy to discover that she was alone in this room, but the happiness quickly turned into bitterness when she felt her arms jerk backwards. It was then that she noticed the manacles chaining her to the wall.

Surprisingly, for the daughter of such a high-profile family, this was the first time Weiss had ever been kidnapped, but that didn't mean she didn't know what to do in these kinds of situations. Her Father had made it very clear from a young age that if she was ever taken that all she had to do was exactly what her kidnappers said and he would pay the money in no time. Unfortunately, Weiss didn't think Adam cared too much about money. If he had taken her, it could only be for two reasons: One, he wanted to kill her; or two, he wanted to use her to get to Blake. Most likely both.

' _Okay. Just take a minute and think.'_  Weiss thought to herself as she started to pace back and forth, the chains allowing her to take three or four steps before being to tight to move. ' _He didn't kill me outright which must mean he wants Blake. All I need to do is figure out where I am and then maybe I can't find a way out._

Weiss wasn't as good at this as Blake was, it seemed like her girlfriend only needed a few seconds to figure out some kind of plan. Sitting down in frustration she just wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, but there was a better chance of hell freezing over before she would give them the satisfaction of her begging.

Hearing a few sets of footsteps coming her way, she quickly got up and brushed herself off. Weiss refused to show any sign of weakness.  _'I can do this, don't give them anything… I am Weiss Schnee... I am strong… I am!'_  She repeated as she prepared for the new visitors.

She didn't recognize the first person who entered the room but she didn't look to threatening, she was a doe Faunus if Weiss was to make a quick guess. There was no way she could be too much older then she was. But Weiss was a lot more concern about the person who followed behind her.

"How was your nap?" Adam said cockily as he pulled a chair into the room.

"Where did you bring me?" Weiss spoke through a rough throat, only reminding her how thirsty she was.

"Princess, I don't think you would know where we are if I told you. After all, your daddy always made sure you had a personal driver wherever you go. It's a real mystery to me that you don't get lost when you walk around that school you go to." Adam said, sitting down in the chair and motioning for the other Faunus to leave.

"What the hell do you want Adam!" Weiss yelled at the calm masked Faunus sitting in front of her. She knew all he wanted was to bait her in, and she really tried to not to bite but with the day she was having she was in no mood for his twisted games.

"Well that's not very polite, is it?" He said standing up. "Here I went to all this trouble to try and make you feel comfortable until the main party arrived, and you show your thanks like that."

"Blake." Weiss had a sick feeling in her stomach that she was exactly who Adam was talking about. "She won't come after me. She is smarter then that." Weiss said with more confidence and less anger then she had before, but she knew her girlfriend was probably already looking frantically for her.

"Ha! You're smart for a Schnee, I will give you that. But what makes you think I will give her a choice?" He said pulling out what looked to be her scroll.

"When we went to take this apart guess what we found, a small Schnee tracking bug." Adam said tossing it between hands. "If Blake is half as smart as I hope she is then it shouldn't take long before she comes looking for you. And I bet-"

"She will bring help." Weiss said cutting off Adams words.

"Oh, you think she will. Well I don't, let's see which one of us knows her better." He said exiting the room.

' _Blake Please… please come with help, you don't need to do this by yourself.'_ The heiress thought as she was once again left along in the dark room.

* * *

"My feet are killing me!" Yang wined as the two sisters entered their room.

"Yang, Weiss is still missing and you are worried about your feet." Ruby said entering the room behind her sister.

"Ruby we have been out for hours and we found no sign that she was taken… Maybe Blake was wrong." Yang spoke as she threw her jacket on her bed.

"Yang! Blake wouldn't lie about this, besides the manger said nothing happened but when we asked to see the video tape it was erased so maybe she did get taken." Ruby said as she made her way to the bathroom.

"I am not saying Blake lied, I am just saying she might be mistaken, that's all." Yang said about to lay down on her bed.

"Yang! Get in here!" Ruby shouted.

"What's the matter Ru-"Yang stopped in her tracks when she saw the bloody shirt laying on the floor and the now red towel. Yang didn't need to ask who the owner of this bloody mess of clothes was, she already knew that they belonged to her partner.

"Blake…" Yang said quietly, she wanted to be angry at her, but at the moment she was just scared that her friend was in danger.

"Yang over here!" Ruby said following the trail of blood back into the room. "I think this is her scroll."

Ruby wasn't quite sure how she missed the pile of cords and small metal pieces laying in the corner of their room but she assumed it was the same reason she didn't notice the blood on the carpet, she was just to tired at the moment to think straight.

"Was she attacked again?" Ruby asked looking back at her sister.

"No. I don't think anyone could get past all of Beacon's new security. She must have done this herself." Yang said grabbing her jacket from her bed.

"Where are you going?" Ruby asked standing up to follow her.

"Blake must be still looking for Weiss. So now I have to go look for her before she get's herself killed." Yang said tiredly looking back at her sister.

"Don't you think we should tell someone what's going on? They might be able to help!" Ruby said almost bumping into the Blonde.

"You can, but I am going after my friends now." Yang said, walking away from Ruby.

Ruby just stood there for a moment thinking about her options, if she told Ozpin he could help them search for them, but if the White Fang knew they were looking for them they might hurt Weiss. No it was probably better to try finding them alone until tomorrow, and if they haven't found them by then she would tell the headmaster.

"Yang wait up, we need to work together!"

* * *

"Adam... I know you are there!"

Weiss instantly stopped pulling on the chains holding her to the wall when she heard her girlfriend's voice. That was unquestionably Blake, but Weiss wasn't quite sure why she would be calling out where she was.

Weiss quickly went back to yanking her chains for some small hope that they would break. Sadly all that did was making her skin bloody and raw underneath the shackles. She couldn't hear anything else anymore which worried her more then when she could.

After a few minutes past by Weiss could hear people coming her way, and just like before she stood up fast and dusted herself off waiting for whoever entered the room. Silently making a vow to herself that if they hurt Blake she would make sure they paid.

Sure enough when the door opened the first thing Weiss saw was two White Fang members dragging Blake in by they arms, by the look of it Weiss would say her girlfriend was out cold. The soldiers dragging her in didn't look like they were doing very good either, which made the Heiress a little happier thinking that it was probably her girlfriend that gave them their bruises. However when the guard threw Blake down her anger resurfaced, Weiss was sure if she wasn't tied up at the moment she would have launched herself at the men that threw her girlfriend down like she was dirt.

She would have given them an earful if she could, but they were gone before she could get a noise past her parched throat. The monochrome pair were alone in the dark, and the only thing Weiss wished was that she could at least touch her, but Blake was just out of her grasp.

"B-Blake… are you okay?" The heiress asked, worriedly. She still tried to come across as calm, even if she wasn't even close, and when her girlfriend didn't give any sign of response Weiss couldn't help but get even more worried.

"Blake…" Weiss couldn't even tell if she was breathing, it was to dark to really see her now that the door was closed again.

"Please Blake." Weiss said pulling herself as far as the chains would allow.

"Can you hear me?" Weiss said as her arms were stretched to their max, she couldn't even reach her when she tried with her feet.

"Blake… I need you to wake up… We need to do this as a team." Weiss spoke as she fell to the ground herself, all hope of reaching her fading from her mind.

"Fine you lazy faunus you win." She said laying her head as close to Blake's as she could. "I love you, you know? I didn't realize it before, but I know now… I do love you." Weiss said before she closed her eyes waiting for whatever was going to happen next.

After a few moments of silence Weiss was happy to hear her girlfriend breathing, at least now she knew she wasn't dead but sadly she could also tell how hard it was for her to take in air at the moment. Every inhale seemed to be a battle, Blake seemed to be wheezing more then she was breathing and letting the breath go seemed to be just as hard on her body.

"I hope you two had a moment to catch up." Adam voice emanated from the darkness, seemingly having entered the room without Weiss hearing him do so. "I hate when I join in on a conversation only to find out that I interrupted something really important."

"Wow, how did you two even see each other, I can barely see my own hand in front of my face. Let me help with that;" he continued as he turned on the lights to the room, happy at the reaction the Schnee heiress had on her face.

Weiss tried to hide the sound that escaped her mouth when she saw the state Blake was in. When the guards threw her down it looked like her shirt had slid up to her chest, giving Weiss a perfect few of her brushed ribs. Weiss could instantly tell that there was a few broken just by the purple color of her girlfriend's skin. It also looked like she had been stabbed in the lower stomach, judging by the bloodstained bandages around that area.

"I will say she has seen better days." Adam spoke again, bringing Weiss's attention back on him. "When she was my partner she would never have received this kind of abuse. But then again, she wasn't partnered with a Schnee."

"Shut Up!" Weiss yelled as she got up. "You are a disgusting monster!" Weiss was now a foot away for Adam but if it wasn't for the chains she would have collided with him.

"Oh no, I didn't do this to her, this was just my men." Adam said taking hold of Weiss's head with his hands, squeezing tightly. "No, no, no. I won't hurt her at all. You're the one I want."

Weiss tried to shake her head free from his grip but without her hands to pull his off she couldn't do it. So she just stayed still, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of squirming.

"I am not scared of you." Weiss's words came out a little funny from the force on her face.

"Good, I don't want you to be scared of me little Schnee, I don't want you to do anything. You know why?" Adam said throwing her to the ground. "I don't care about you. I don't care about your money, your white hair, or your last name. You are nothing to me, all you are is an obstacle that my people have to get over to show the word that Faunus's aren't lesser then humans. Sadly for you, not everyone thinks like I do and because of that I am going to have to do terrible things to you. It's funny really the only reason I am going to do this to you is because your name is Schnee.

Weiss couldn't help but look over at her girlfriend but sadly she was still laying there with her eyes closed.

"Oh yes I almost forgot about Blake." Adam said, but this time Weiss didn't take her eyes off Blake. "You know she use to be so polite, she would have never fallen asleep when she was with us. I should probably wake her up."

Weiss wanted to scream at him to get away from her but when she tried to speak she found herself holding it in. if Adam was going to kill her she wouldn't mind saying goodbye to Blake.

Adam pulled what looked to be some kind of smelling salt from his pocket as he bent beside Blake. "Her ears were beautiful weren't they." He said as he broke the capsule in front of her face.

Her eyes popped open from the pain of the breath she took. Blake could feel the dried blood crack apart from her stomach as she exhaled. Once her eyes adjusted to the room and who was in it she tried to sit up only to be stop by Adam putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Your okay your okay. Calm down Belladonna, no one is going to hurt you… well I'm not, I can't speak for the princess." Adam said with a grin on his face.

"Blake!" Weiss almost yelled trying to move as close to her girlfriend as she could, only being stop by Adam slamming her back down.

"Sorry, you must excuse her. I am told she grew up a little spoiled, she doesn't quite know when to hold her tongue." Adam said walking back over to the heiress. "But it sounds like you already know that."

Blake could still barely move but now that Weiss was in sight she wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

"Adam! Please let her go." Blake said still on the floor.

"Why Belladonna!? Why do you still care about this Schnee? She is the reason you lost your ears, and why you have broken ribs. And you still want me to let her go!" Adam said, looking back down at his ex partner.

"I Lov-"

"Yes I heard you the first time you said it!" Adam said grabbing hold of her arm pulling her to the opposite side of the room where another set of cuffs were waiting for her.

"This little Schnee must be amazing in bed, if she's managed to make you willing to lose it all for her." He said as he tightened the chains.

Making his way back over to Weiss who was now backed up against the wall, Adam couldn't help the smirk on his face. This was the first time he could see the fear in heiress eyes.

"I feel like I am missing out on something. Maybe if you could turn Blake you could turn me."

Weiss could feel the cold of the wall behind her reminding her that there was no were else she could go. All she could do was look forward and hope for the best. 'I am Weiss Schnee I am strong… I am.' She thought to herself as Adam was now face to face with her.

"I guess there is only one way to find out for sure." Adam said as his hand made its way down her face.

"Adam Stop!" Blake said yanking the chains to their full length.

'I am Weiss Schnee… I am strong… I am.' Weiss repeated in her head. As she could feel Adams hands on her body.

"If you move I will kill her." Adam whispered into Weiss's ear as he started to take off her jacket.

Weiss couldn't help the tears that were starting to run down her face slowly, as she looked at Blake who was now screaming at Adam to stop. Weiss couldn't help but Close her eyes.

'I am…Weiss…Schnee…I…..am….'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E/N: OK. I know, I know. I know what you're all thinking, and some of you have even told me, and all I can say is that I'm really sorry, and try and explain a bit what happened. This might be a bit long winded for a note, but you guys deserve more than you've had from me, and at the very least you deserve an explanation.  
> Firstly, a bit of backstory: I'm currently a student in England, studying physics with the plan to become a teacher after a graduate. Last year would have been my final year of my degree, however there was a rather significant family emergency that I'd rather not go into that required me to spend my time at home for most of the last semester, and so I was unable to complete the course, and had to retake the year this year.  
> I manage to get through the various hurdles of reapplying for the university without too much trouble, despite being out of the country for a couple of months. However, there was a problem with student finance that they hadn't told me about. In case you don't know, in England student finance will provide you with funding for the length of your course +1 year. Unfortunately I'd already taken my +1 year several years ago after I left school, before dropping out because I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life. On top of that, my bank changed my account without my knowledge or any prior warning, and i suddenly lost my overdraft. So I was left with -£1300 in my account, and no money coming in, I had literally less than no money. Its taken me this past month to finally get everything sorted, but i got my account and overdraft backon Monday, and the student loan came in yesterday, which means I've been spending my time since trying to cover the various debts I accumulated over this month. So you can hopefully see why I haven't really been in the right state of mind to edit this. And even if and when I was a few times, the only time I really had free to be able to look at this story was on train journeys, but I couldn't because no money means no phone.
> 
> Anyway I said it was a long story, but there it is. And now that it's all sorted I should be able to get back in the swing of this now, and hopefully get some semi-regular updates going. I would say regular, but with coursework etc as well as a few other things I still need to sort out, I don't think I can promise regular. I will try my best though.
> 
> Once again, I apologize wholeheartedly for this past month or so. You guys, and Jason, deserve far better, and all I can do is try to be worthy of this story again.
> 
> See you guys in the next chapter.


	14. Blue and Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What! Another chapter is out so soon! Well it is cyber Monday so here is your special deal chapter 14 is already out! It was actually finished the day we put out the last chapter but I needed more time writing the next few so I held it a few more days. But enough of that! Read on my fellow readers.
> 
> Chapter 14 Blue and Gold

It had been about an hour since Adam had left the room, although without any outside contact it was impossible to tell exactly how much time had passed, and there had been silence between the two girls since then. The room was too dark for Weiss to see much of anything, but with her enhanced night vision Blake had seen everything. She saw everything Adam did through watery eyes, and now she could see her girlfriend curled up in the corner of the room trying to muffle her sobs with her sleeve.

The chains tying Blake to the wall seemed to have loosened a bit, a testament to how hard she was trying to stop her ex-partner's actions. If she could just break one of them then she knew she could get them out of here.

Standing back up for the first time, Blake couldn't help but look over at her girlfriend in hopes she would have at least looked back. But Weiss hadn't moved from her position curled on the floor. Blake had to practically tear her eyes away from Weiss, but she knew if she continued staring then there was no way they were going to be able to get out.

Gritting her teeth against the pain that coursed through her body, she pulled on the chains as hard as she could, then she would release her tight hold on them then quickly pull again with as much force as she could. Blake must have repeated this action several times but nothing changed, the chains were just as loose as they were before she started.

"Blake, please stop." Weiss's voice was raw and quiet but it stopped Blake in her tracks.

"Weiss… we got to get out of here." Blake didn't want to disagree with her now but she had to get them out of here. She wasn't going to let Weiss get hurt again.

"We can't…"

"We can."

Blake wasn't going to give up now. Throwing her arms over her head with all her might she instantly felt all the pressure from the shock wave hit her body instead of the wall. "I am getting us out of here!"

After a few more attempts her shackles gave out and she went flying forward onto the floor. But Blake didn't care about the pain of her landing, all she cared about was that she was free. Now all she had to do was get Weiss out and they could make their escape.

Blake moved to her girlfriend with as much speed she could muster but when she went to touch her Weiss quickly recoiled.

"Weiss…" Blake had been frozen by her actions. She could see Weiss's fear and pain, even if it was just the two of them.

"Weiss I am so sorry. This is all my fault, this should have never happened to you. But you've got to let me get you out of here." Blake said as she inched her way closer to the scared heiress. Weiss didn't retreat this time, but Blake could see her shivering.

"I am just going to look at your shackles. I am not going to hurt you, I will never hurt you." Blake said waiting a few seconds before continuing. Once she stepped closer to inspect the condition of the chains holding Weiss Blake could instantly tell that they were much more secure then the ones that had been holding her.

Blake was having a hard time concentrating now that she was so close to Weiss. All she wanted to do was hold her close and tell her everything was going to be okay from here on out. But Weiss's body could hardly stand Blake being as close as she was now, Blake almost thought she could be on the verge of a seizure with how badly her body was shaking.

"They are too tight. I need to go look for something to break them." Blake said standing back to try and look her girlfriend in the eyes, but Weiss was now tucked into a ball.

After waiting for a reply that never came, Blake made her way to the door in hopes it wasn't locked, she really didn't want to have to try and kick anything open right now. But for the first time tonight luck was on her side and it seemed that they hadn't been locked in. Blake assumed it was because they thought they wouldn't be able to get out of the shackles.

Opening the door as silently as she could Blake looked out into the hallway to find no one was there. She didn't waste any time moving out to look for some kind of crowbar or other tool to use to help Weiss out.

As she made her way threw the doors she started to get extremely nervous, she hadn't seen any White Fang members yet, or heard any of them for that matter. Reaching the end of the hall she saw Weiss's scroll sitting on a table just like it was when she was lured here.

When Blake got close enough she could hear a voice coming from the other end of the scroll. Blake stepped as quietly as she could to the phone to look at who was calling it. Once she did she felt sick when she saw that the police had been dialed from this end.

"Hello Miss… Miss, are you there? We are sending help to your location now just remain still and wait for help to arrive." Blake could hear the cop from the other line speaking.

Her heart sank as suddenly everything made sense, as she realised why the door hadn't been locked, and why her shackles had been less secure than Weiss'.

Picking up the scroll Blake smashed it on the ground (she smiled wryly as she remembered that she'd done the same to her own not too long ago), before she bent down to pick up some of the small metal wires.

Turning around Blake started to make her way back to Weiss. She was certain that Adam had called the cops from Weiss's scroll to make it look like Blake had kidnapped her. What else would they assume when they found Weiss chained up in a room and nobody else around? And when they discovered that she was a faunus who by all appearances had cut off her ears to pass as human and infiltrate Weiss' team at Beacon, well that would just be the final nail in the coffin. She had to get Weiss out of here as soon as possible.

Running back into the room she was met with fear in Weiss' blue gaze, before the heiress realised that it was just Blake and the fear mostly receded.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have burst in like that." Blake said, taking a quick breath. "Everyone seems to have gone, but the cops are on their way and we need to be gone before they show up." Blake said, before pausing, hoping to get some kind of response from her girlfriend.

"W-why?" Weiss asked after a few moments.

"I think Adam wants to make it look like I did this to you." Blake stated plainly as she made her way to the heiress with the wires in hand. "And if I am the only other person here and they see I am a Faunus then they won't care what really happened here."

"You sh-should just go and leave me here." Weiss said turning away from Blake.

"I am not leaving you behind! Now please give me your wrists so I can get you out of here." Blake spoke with her hand stretched out in hopes her girlfriend would take it.

After some hesitation, Weiss finally put her hands in Blake's. It took some time but Blake was happy with the results, it might only have been a small move but it meant Weiss wasn't shutting her out.

Blake however didn't have the luxury of waiting around and so she quickly started working on picking the lock. She had done this before when she was little but she definitely hadn't had to use this skill for some time. Luckily, her they hadn't dulled too much, and within four minutes Weiss was free from her chains.

"You ready to go home?" Blake said helping Weiss off the ground. But when she spoke the words Weiss froze.

"What's wrong?" Blake said nervously, she wasn't sure if Weiss was more hurt then she thought.

"I-I don't know if I can go back yet…" Weiss whispered looking down at her ripped and dirty clothes.

Blake was silent for a few seconds as she thought about what to do. "We could go to a hotel room?" Blake suggested.

"M-my card is frozen, remember." Weiss said still not able to meet Blake's eyes.

"A motel then." Blake said as she tried to form a smile.

Weiss didn't say anything but she didn't say no so Blake took that as a go ahead. Reaching out her hand Blake waited patiently for Weiss to take hold of it and once she did the two were off.

* * *

It might have only been two in the morning but once the pair got to a motel that Blake seemed to think was safe enough for the two to stay at, her body was aching like it hadn't slept in days. She could only assume it was from all the abuse it had taken in the past 24 hours.

Entering the room Blake was surprised by the quality of state it was in. After the events from today Blake wanted Weiss to feel comfortable. It might have maxed out her student credited card for a few months but she didn't care, if it helps Weiss in any way it was worth it.

"I will let you use the shower first." Blake said as she made her way to the bed, just realizing now that there was only one in their room.

"Th-thank you Blake." Weiss spoke as she moved slowly into the bathroom.

Watching her go into the other room was harder then Blake wanted to admit; Weiss wasn't walking with any of the same pride that she usually carried. Blake remember when she hated everything about her stride, it reminded her that Weiss was a Schnee and she thought she was better then everyone else, but now Blake wouldn't wish for anything else other then see her walk with the same spirit that she use to have.

Blake waited till she heard the water turn on in the bathroom before she reached for the phone that was on one of the nightstands by the bed. She wasn't sure how this conversation was going to go but she knew that she had to call the other two members of her team.

"Hello?" Yang had answered the phone after a few rings. Blake could instantly pick up on the irritation in her voice at some stranger calling her at two in the morning.

"Yang it's-"

"BLAKE!" Yang quickly spoke, cutting off her partner words before she could continue. "Are you alright? Did you find Weiss? Where are you?"

"Yes, yes, and yes, we are okay. Weiss just needed to take a night before coming back so we are staying at a motel for the night." Blake responded as calmly as she could. She knew that they were going to have to tell them the story at some point but after everything that had happened Blake was going to leave that decision to her girlfriend.

"God Blake! You scared the crap out of me! Don't you ever do that again, you hear me!" As Yang spoke Blake couldn't help the small smile that came across her lips. She knew that Yang hated acting like the big sister of the group but nine times out of ten she always seemed to.

"Trust me I am not planning on ever repeating this night again." Blake said trying to reassure her blonde partner.

"I don't like that you two aren't coming back, but I am happy that you are safe. I will see you guys tomorrow." Yang said finally calming down enough to be satisfied that her teammates were safe.

"Sorry for making you worry Yang."

"Don't sweat it… Just don't do it again. Now go to sleep. I love you guys." Yang said as she hung up her end of the phone, Blake realizing how much she meant her words by the fact that she didn't make one joke about them spending the night alone.

Taking off her shoes, Blake was ready to lie down and sleep the remainder of the night away. But she forced herself off the bed she was sitting on and slowly moved over to the small couch in the corner of the room. Blake was pleasantly surprised when she laid down on the sofa, it was far more comfortable then she thought it was going to be. The only real problem was she was a little too tall to be laying down on it. It would have been a perfect fit for Weiss but there was no way Blake was going to let her girlfriend sleep on anything other then a bed after the day she'd had.

After a good ten minutes of lying down on the couch Blake found herself slipping, but she refused to go to sleep until Weiss came out of the bathroom door. She could feel her eyelids getting heavier and heavier with each blink, and she soon started to see how long she could stay awake with them closed.

'Just a few more minutes and then I can sleep.' She thought to herself as she looked at the clock at the other side of the room.

2:10, she looked at it with all her might.

2:10, 'Maybe just a little nap until she gets out.' Blake thought as she started to close her eyes again.

2:11 'Yeah… I will hear when she gets out of the shower.'

2:11…..

2:21…..

2:34….

2:42….

2:56…

Blake jerked up from the sofa, her heart pounding from reliving the events from today in her dreams. When she finally wiped the sleep away from her eyes she noticed the clock, more importantly she noticed the time on the clock.

But when she looked over at the bed it was still empty and it looked like no one had sat on it since Blake herself had. Shaking her head a few times to try and think more clearly she couldn't figure out where Weiss would be. But once Blake heard the shower head still going she knew her thoughts couldn't be correct. It had practically been in hour, Weiss still couldn't be in there could she.

Getting up took everything Blake had in her. Her Aura might be strong but it definitely wasn't strong enough to heal all the wounds she had got. But once she got to the door she tried to push all the pain aside for the time being, she needed to know if Weiss was okay.

"Weiss… are you alright?" Blake asked as she knocked on the door a few times.

"Weiss?"

Weiss?..."

"Okay I am coming in Weiss." Blake said as she went to turn the doorknob.

Right as she opened the door she got hit be a thick wall of steam almost making it impossible to see anything in front of her face.

"Weiss are you okay?" Blake asked as she was still searching for the Heiress in the room.

Blake might not have been able to quite see Weiss yet but she could still hear her in the shower.

"Weiss are you okay!" Blake said as she hit the glass door to the shower. She could see the outline of Weiss's body still washing herself desperately.

"Weiss please answer me." Blake said now practically bagging for her girlfriend to talk to her.

…Still nothing. Blake couldn't handle it any longer. She knew it was inappropriate but she needed to see Weiss was alright with her own eyes.

"Weiss…" Blake was shocked when she opened up the shower door and saw Weiss scrubbing her arms desperately, already to the point of them being virtually red raw.

"I… can't… I can't… get him off of me." Weiss sobbed as she looked at Blake with a terrified expression

Ignoring the incredibly hot water Blake rushed to hold Weiss in her arms. She didn't once look down at the heiress bare body; the thought didn't even occur to her. This wasn't the time for anything other than for her to comfort her girlfriend. And that is what she did, Blake held her tight and planted her lips to the heiress head over and over again breaking every few seconds to tell her everything was going to be alright.

The two staid like that for a few moments, Weiss clutching to Blake as she just held the frightened girl. Neither of them knew exactly what to do next but for the first time tonight Weiss felt safe and she wasn't ready to let that slip away from her.

"I'm here… you're going to be okay... Its okay... I'm here..." Blake didn't know how many times she repeated those words all she knew is that whenever she stopped she could start to feel Weiss shiver in her arms, despite the heat from the water.

After another 15 minutes of standing in the shower Blake decided it would probably be wise to get out. Once she turned off the water and got Weiss into a bathrobe and led her to the bed. She quickly went back to get out of her socked clothes and into a bathrobe herself before coming right back to her girlfriend's side.

"Weiss we need to sleep now okay." Blake said as she gently placed a kiss on her forehead, and went to turn off the light, only to be stopped by her girlfriend.

"B-Blake… could we sleep with the light on tonight?" Weiss asked.

"Of course." Blake said as she looked down one last time at Weiss's striking blue eyes. They were red from all the tears she had shed, but Blake could see the strength behind them beginning to return. Weiss had been through something that no one should ever have to experience, but she was strong. Blake knew she was.

Lying down on the couch Blake turned so she would be facing Weiss as they slept. They might have been on separate sides of the room but Blake needed to face her, just to make sure nothing happened to her tonight.

She planned on staying up until Weiss fell asleep, but sadly she was just to exhausted and soon she was already drifting off into whatever the night had in store for her. Blake always hated nightmares, she could never wake herself up from them and so she knew they were the one thing she couldn't run from. And tonight they were going to haunt her entire night.

But before her torment could begin she felt someone lay next to her on the couch. Opening her eyes she was greeted by Weiss's white hair, as Weiss now had her arms wrapped around her, and her face buried into Blake's neck.

Closing her eyes Blake rubbed Weiss's back until sleep took her. The nightmares never emerged that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E/N: Hey again guys, nice and quick this time. Although that's mainly because I took so long getting the last one out that this one was already written and waiting for me :/  
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it, and as always, I'll see you guys in the next chapter.


	15. Bent Not Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15 Bent Not Broken
> 
> Hey guys, I am so so SO sorry that this chapter has taken so long. I haven't heard from Adam since we put out the last chapter, I was a little upset but now I am just a bit worried. Hopefully he will get back in contact with me again here soon and I will be able to chill out.
> 
> PS. I need your guys help! I will explain more at the end of this chapter so please make sure to read it!

"Adam."

"Adam."

"Adam!"

"Yes?" The masked faunus said finally addressing his new visitor.

"I was told you let the Schnee Heiress go. Why didn't you kill her like we told you to?"

"I wanted to see if I could get her back." Adam said turning back to the view of the city just as the sun was starting to rise.

"They have indulged your little side quest long enough! He hired you to take care of the Heiress not get back some lost love."

"I was supposed to protect her, I promised I would." Adam said still not willing to tear his eyes away from the city.

"From what I have heard you've done just the opposite of protecting her."

"I'm trying to get her out of Beacon and to somewhere safe!" Adam said finally looking back at the only other person on the roof. "I am well aware of everything I have done. But she is alive and that's how it will stay."

"I am well aware she is alive… You know who else is alive! Weiss Schnee! The person who was supposed to have died! Instead you decide it was more important to cut off some faunus bitch's ears off and start a panic!

"Watch your tongue." Adam said as anger was the first emotion to break his indifferent façade, and the messenger only gained steam at this.

"Then you had the Heiress in your hands and you let her go! For some worthless mutt nonetheless!"

"I said watch your tongue!" Adam grunted as his hands made their way to his sword.

"You have one more chance to kill Weiss Schnee before we go to someone we should have in the first place! Or maybe we'll cut off your horns and see ho-"

The splat of the head hitting the floor wasn't loud at all but the sound still brought a smile to Adam's usually stoic face, now that he didn't have to listen to the messenger speak out of place. Wiping off the blood from his sword he turned back one last time to look at the view that he loved.

* * *

"Miss Xiao Long! And Miss Rose! Is my class boring you?" Goodwitch asked from the center of the stage, as the exhausted sisters heads popped up from their desks.

"What… pfft… Why would yoooouu think that?" Yang tried to get out before her yawn gave her away.

"Very well then, would you two like to tell us two of the three safest ways to crack a Death Stalkers armor?" Professor Goodwitch asked, a small smile gracing her face since she knew that she caught the two sisters sleeping in her class and cornered them.

"Uhmmmm…" Ruby was stuck. She knew the answer she really did, but at the moment her brain still wasn't working correctly from only achieving about two hours of sleep last night.

Yang could see the frustration in her sister's eyes. Hunting and killing grimm was all Ruby wanted to do, and Yang knew how hard she had been studying to impress Weiss. In fact if Yang remembered correctly she was pretty sure the two of them just talked about this the other day. Ruby on the other hand seemed to have no recollection of it.

"Have your friends cut off its tail and then smash it with a hammer so hard it breaks its back, as you fight a big ass nevermore." Yang spoke up before Ruby blew a gasket, which also served to make several of the other students burst out laughing.

Yang felt a wave of pride hit her when she saw even Glynda had a small smile on her face. Sadly she might have drawn too much attention to herself because now Goodwitch had moved closer to the two colored sisters.

"Miss Rose, Where is your partner?" Glynda asked curiously.

"Well you see-"

"I would like to hear it from your team leader, Miss Xiao Long." Glynda spoke up, ending Yang's attempts at trying to interrupt them.

"Uhmm sshheees uuuhhh…" Ruby could barely keep her eyes open far less come up with a good excuse for Weiss.

"And what about Miss Belladonna?" Goodwitch added.

"She's sick." Yang jumped in again trying to help her sister. In return she only received a glare the professor.

"She's sick!" Ruby repeated just a few seconds after Yang had, which had a few more of their classmates giggling around the room.

Yang's hand found her forehead instantly after her little sister finished yelling out the exact same excuse that she just made.

"Both your partners are sick?" Goodwitch asked with a raised eyebrow.

The room fell silent for a few seconds as Ruby just stared blankly at her teacher. It took Yang elbowing her for Ruby to come out of her trance.

"…Well yeaaaas." Ruby tried to get out before another yawn came out.

"Okay I think we had had enough of a show for today. You two are dismissed and my make your way to the headmasters office for him to decide what to do with you." Professor Goodwitch said, before she made her way back to the center of the room, where she continued her lesson.

"Soooooorry Yang. I guess I am a lot more tired than I thought I was going to be." Ruby yawned out again as she was trying to keep up with the Blonde's pace.

"It's okay sis!" Yang spoke as she wrapped an arm around her extremely tired sister. "We just need to work on your night life."

"I'm sorry… I am just really worried about Weiss and Blake… Why didn't they want to come back last night?" Ruby asked as the two walked the empty halls of Beacon.

"They were probably just too exhausted to make the trip back… Or maybe they wanted to do some late night celebrating." Yang said with a smile on her face as Ruby pushed away from her.

"Ewww Yang! I don't even want to think about them doing that!"

"Well would you rather have them be in trouble?" Yang asked pulling her back into a side hug as they walked.

"…I don't know." Ruby finally answered after thinking about it for a few moments.

"You have got to be kidding me Rubes! They are our friends! You should want them to be happy."

"I know I know! I just don't think they need to be doing that kind of stuff yet." Ruby whispered like she didn't want anyone to hear her.

Yang just looked at her with a smile on her face, she didn't want to force this topic on her sister but seeing as they weren't even talking about Ruby, Yang wasn't really sure why she was so against this.

"Ruby do you have a problem with the fact that they are both girls?" Yang asked worried that it might be part of the reason why her sister thought it was so gross.

"No No No. That not it at all… it's just they are both Huntresses… I don't think it is smart for hunters or huntresses to… you know have kids or anything like that." Ruby said as Yang had now stopped from her words.

Yang could instantly see that Ruby was thinking of her mom. "Ruby… That's no way to live and you know it. Besides they can't really have children."

"It would still hurt! Remember what Dad was like after mom di-" Ruby couldn't make herself finish her sentence. She hated how whenever she tried to bring up her mom she would always end up in tears. And being exhausted wasn't helping her keep them in at all.

"It's okay Ruby." Yang said quickly as she wrapped her arms around her. "Weiss and Blake are going to be fine… and you know if Dad, Qrow or Summer heard what you just said they would all tell you how wrong you are. You are everything to Dad, and you know your Mom thought the same exact thing."

"I just don't want them to get hurt like Dad did." Ruby spoke into her sister's jacket.

"I know." Yang said, as she rubbed her little sisters back for a few minutes as the two just stood there.

"I still think it's gross though." Ruby said as she started to regain her composure.

"For now." Yang spoke as the pair started to make their way to Ozpin's office again.

* * *

Her mouth was so dry, why was her mouth so dry? Weiss's eyes flew open as fast as they could, as panic washed over her. But when she saw the glass of water sitting on the table in front of her Weiss remembered where she was. And that's when she heard the ever so soft purring that was coming from behind her.

It was no secret that on occasions Blake would let out a small purr, but she made it very clear to the rest of the team that she didn't want to talk about it. And every time she started to do it she would stop herself as fast as she could. Weiss had always liked when she heard Blake purr, not that she would have ever admitted to back then but now she didn't see the problem with saying something about it. The more she thought about it Weiss was pretty sure this was the first time since the train incident that she had heard her girlfriends purr.

And that's when the realization hit Weiss, after the terrible events from last night she had crawled onto the couch with Blake. Weiss had never slept in the same bed with anybody else in her entire life, she had been taught that it wasn't something a heiress does, and until this point she always agreed with that mindset. But there was something about laying next to Blake that made Weiss start to think she was wrong. They hadn't done anything scandalizing last night, she just needed some comfort and the only time she got any was when she was close to her girlfriend. After what Adam had done to her she seemed to be lost in her own head, nothing seemed to make sense to her anymore and this wasn't helping her at all.

Reaching one arm out as carefully as she could so she wouldn't wake up Blake, she grabbed the cup of water and took a few sips before setting it back down. It almost hurt to drink her mouth was so dry but she was grateful for the liquid. Weiss couldn't help but look at her arms, they were still a little red but with the help of her aura they were almost healed. The thought brought tears to her eyes and made her feel a little sick but she quickly wiped them away, after all she was Weiss Schnee she… well she was strong, now she didn't know quite exactly what she is.

* * *

"I feel like I see your team more than any other in my school." Ozpin spoke with a smile on his face.

"Is it because you like us so much more than all the others?" Ruby asked with a hopeful smile, making the headmaster chuckle.

"I suspect that might be the case." He said before talking a sip of his morning coffee. "Whatever the reason is, might I just say that this is awful early for two of my students to be sent to my office. So what is the reason for this visit?"

"Wweee might have been disturbing Professor Goodwitch's class… and well and …well she is kinda scary." Ruby said, looking over at her sister.

"I see." Ozpin said before he took a small pause to think about what he would do next. "Between you and me she scares me too."

"I am told miss Belladonna and Miss Schnee didn't attend Glynda's class. Care to explain why they are absent?" Ozpin added.

"They both caught a cold." Yang jumped in before Ruby could answer that question again.

"So if I was to send someone to check on them in our room they would be there?" Ozpin asked as the two sisters looked back and forth. "I suppose they would be, and I don't want to waste any of Beacon's staff to go look for them."

At his words both girls let the breath they were holding out.

"However you will be seeing much more of Belladonna now that you two will be sharing a few days in detention with her." Ozpin said as both sisters gave him a shocked and disappointed look. "I did tell you I was scared of Glynda too."

* * *

Blake's body was still sore even after a night of rest her aura was still working extremely hard trying to repair all the damage that was done to her. But the successful nights rest did help cut the time in half. However when she noticed that Weiss was no longer laying next to her Blake immediately thought of the worst possible outcome.

Pushing her still waking body off the sofa Blake heard a noise coming from the kitchen area. Sometime last night the protective skin that was covering the two holes in her head where her feline ears were must be breaking open because she could hear far better then she had been able to the past few days. Sadly her ears were still just barely popping out from her hair, she still couldn't move them at all. But she knew it was going to be some time before she would move those muscles again.

Walking into the kitchen Blake was surprised to see Weiss cooking a few eggs on the stove, acting like the events from last night never happened.

"Good morning!" Weiss almost sang out when she noticed Blake had entered the room, casing the Faunus girl to give her a baffled look in return.

"Morning." Blake finally answered.

"I hope you slept well." Weiss asked as she put the eggs on two separate plates.

"Yes I did, thank you… Weiss we need to talk ab-"

"I made some breakfast for the both of us. Would you like some?" Weiss interrupted as she moved the dishes to the small bar that was in the middle of the room.

"Yes thank you. But Weiss are you-"

"Then I was thinking that we should probably get some new clothes because we can't go back to Beacon in bathrobes." Weiss said as she got two cups that either had tea or coffee in them. Blake wasn't quite sure yet.

"Thank you... Weiss is everything okay?" Blake finally was able to get a sentence out as she sat down.

"I am splendid, thanks for asking. I just thought it would be a good idea to get some clothes." Weiss said as she sat across from her girlfriend.

"Yes that is true." Blake was stunned, Weiss was acting like nothing had happened. Blake wasn't sure if she was just trying to suppress the memories or she somehow forgot the entire ordeal. Either way Blake wasn't really sure what she was going to do.

"Good but they will have to be nothing special because my card is still frozen so we just need something that is decent enough for us to get to our room." Weiss said as she started to butter a piece of toast.

'Okay she remembers her card being frozen. Maybe she didn't forget what happened, maybe she is really okay with it.' Blake thought as she sat there watching her girlfriend prepare for her meal.

"Are we going to talk about Adam?" Blake blurted out, she knew this wasn't how you were supposed to handle a subject like this but she couldn't take it any longer.

Weiss fork stumbled out of her hand as she tried to control her facial expressions, the fear was just around the corner but she refused to look at it.

"There is nothing to talk about Blake." The heiress said as she started to move her food around on her plate.

"We need to talk about it Weiss." Blake said as she set her dish aside before she even touched any of it.

"No we don't." Weiss said standing up from her chair and starting to walk back into the main room.

"We can't just pretend nothing happened Weiss." Blake said as she started to follow her.

"YES WE CAN!" The Heiress screamed as she threw her cup at Blake who just managed to move her head before it hit her.

"We never have to talk about it again! No one ever has to know! I am okay!" She continued to yell as her eyes started to burn. "I am strong Blake… I am. I don't need your help, I don't want your help!"

Blake stood there unable to think of what to say next. Weiss looked like she was trying to hold back her tears with everything in her. Blake didn't realize it but she had let hers start to fall down her face.

"I am Weiss Schnee! I don't need anyone's help especially not yours! If it wasn't for you none of this wou-"

Weiss words were cut off as Blake ran into her with all her might, wrapping her arms around her tightly as tears started to run down both their faces.

"NO!" Weiss screamed as she tried to escape her girlfriends hold. "I don't need you…. I don't want any help!" She continued to yell but Blake wouldn't let her go.

"I Hate You! Let Me Go!..I don't Need you!.. I Hate You!.." Weiss shouted as loud as she could as she started to pound on the faunus's body.

"I Was fine until a met you! I hate you!...I...I don't need your help!"Weiss screams finally started to turn into sobs as she practically lost all control over her body. She would have fallen straight to the floor if it wasn't for Blake holding onto her.

Blake just held onto her as the tears ran down both their faces. Blake could feel every little shake Weiss' body made as she started to kiss the top of her head like she had been the night before.

"I am so sorry Weiss, this was all was my fault. You didn't deserve this to happen to you." She whispered as she started to rub her girlfriends back.

Neither said anything else for a few moments. They both just stayed clinging to each other as they tried to calm down. Once Weiss's breathing started to regain its normal speed they finally took a few steps back from one another, both their eyes were bright red.

"If you don't want me to come back to Beacon with you I understand." Blake said wiping the tears off her face. Only for Weiss to come crashing right back into her but this time their mouths met each other as Weiss pulled her into a deep kiss.

"I love you." Weiss said as she separated their mouths for a breath of air. "I need your help Blake." The heiress said as she now had her head tucked into the nook of Blake's neck "I want your help."

"Good because you aren't getting rid of me that easy Schnee." Blake said kissing the top of her head one last time. "Are you ready to go back to Beacon?"

"No."

"No?" Blake pulled away from her girlfriend so she could look at her face.

"I am ready to go home." Weiss said taking hold of one of Blake's hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Jason again, okay so I need your help. I started this story before volume three came out, as those who have been reading from the start know, and because of that I kinda created my own version of Winter. I need to know from you guys if you want me to keep her how I wrote her in my mind or switch her to more what she is like in the show. Just throw it in at the end of your comments or you can write me a personal message as well... oh and like get all your friends to write it to... and if you have never commented before now's the time! I NEED YOU! Thanks guys. :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter guys, I hope you are all enjoying it as much as I am writing it. 
> 
> I would love to hear what you guys are liking and what your not.

"Are you ready?" Blake asked as the monochrome pair stood outside Beacon's doors.

It was only mid day so most of the students were still in class. There were always those hunters and huntresses in training who felt that they were above taking classes, but they were few and far between, and none of them seemed to give the pair a second look.

Weiss didn't respond, she couldn't respond. _'Everyone is going to know what I did to you.'_ Adam's voice rang through the heiress' head, taunting her. 'They are going to take one look at you and they will see you are broken. They will know.'

Weiss couldn't move. She was overtaken by fear as Adams voice repeated his words over and over again. The only action she could take was to squeeze her interlocked hand with Blake's.

"Hey Weiss. Look at me." Blake said grabbing her other hand and turning her girlfriend so that they were facing. "You are Strong, you can do this. Don't worry if you start to feel weak, I will be right here to hold you up."

Blake spoke with a smile on her face that started to get the heiress out of her trance.

"Right… Thank you Blake." Weiss said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before they made their way into the school.

Blake knew she had timed this perfectly; there wasn't a single person walking the halls other than the two of them. She knew that Weiss could handle being around people even if she didn't believe in herself, but Blake didn't have anything to cover her two kitten ears that were just barely poking out of her hair so she was extremely grateful that it was a nice quiet trip to their dorm.

Sadly, when they got to the door, it was locked. Which wouldn't have been a problem if they'd had their scrolls, but seeing as Blake had broken both of theirs the night before they were stuck out in the hallway until one of their colored partners showed up.

"I guess we are just going to have to wait." Weiss said, with a small smile on her face at seeing how worried her girlfriend was about a locked door. She knew it was because Blake was worried for her, but oddly enough Weiss didn't mind waiting, as long as they were waiting together.

Grabbing hold of Blake's hand she pulled the girl down so she was sitting next to her on the ground. Weiss wasn't generally one for sitting on the floor, especially out in public, but there wasn't anyone around at the moment. So for now Weiss rather liked the idea of cuddling.

"I am so sorry. I might be able to pick the lock." Blake said, turning her head to look at the door.

"Blake, please. Just sit here with me for a little bit." Weiss said as she turned her girlfriends head back around before resting her head on the taller girl's shoulder.

"It would probably only take a few minutes." Blake said as she started to move her head back to the door again. She may too preoccupied with trying to help her girlfriend that she didn't even notice how happy she was just sitting there together.

"Blake." Weiss said one more time so she would look at her.

Looking back down at Weiss Blake was met with her lips. This kiss was a bit askew but it did its job and soon Blake had completely forgotten about the locked door. She couldn't help but get lost in the heiress' lips, she wasn't even thinking when her hands started to move over her girlfriends body.

" _If you could turn Blake maybe you could turn me."_ Adams words sounded in Weiss's head again, causing her to break away from Blake.

"Sorry! Too much?" Blake was quick to apologise, if her ears could have folded in they would've been flat on her head.

"No. No, that's not it." Weiss said as her head slumped down onto her girlfriend's chest. In this position Weiss could hear Blake's quickened heartbeat. "I just can't get him out of my head."

Blake wasn't sure what she could say, so she didn't say anything at all, and Weiss didn't mind, she was happy drowning Adams voice out of her head with the beats of Blake's heart.

"Blake… Are you going to tell them what happened?" Weiss asked as their hands found each other yet again. Weiss was unused to holding hands with someone, even when she was a child her Father would never take it. She did however have a few memories of holding Winter's hand when they were still little girls. However Weiss had long forgotten the feeling of it, and now that she had Blake's she never wanted to let it go.

"I think we need to tell them something." Blake said resting her head on her girlfriends. "But I also think you should be the one who decides how much you want them to know."

"Thank you Blake." Weiss said as she pressed her body a little closer to hers. "… For everything." Weiss was completely lost in the moment, forgetting that they were still just sitting in the school hallway.

"You don't have to thank me Weiss. All I want to do is help you. And Ruby or Yang won't think any differently of you if you tell them." Blake spoke as she played with the heiress's fingers with her own.

Weiss just sat there for a few minutes letting her girlfriends words sink in. It wasn't that she didn't believe Blake, in fact she believed her completely, but that didn't help her at all. She knew that Ruby and Yang would stick with her through it all.

"I think I will-"

' _Tarnished.'_ Weiss words were cut short by the evil voice in her head speaking up yet again.

' _That's how they will see you, broken and disgusting, the Heiress of nothing but filth.'_

"I can't do it…" Weiss whispered out loud, Blake only barely hearing her words.

"It's okay Weiss, We don't need to tell them anything yet." Blake said as she kissed the top of her head.

"It's not okay!" Weiss said before quickly getting up to leave.

"Weiss." Blake said as she reached out to grab her just in time before she could run away. "It's going to be okay." Blake said one more time putting a little bit more passion into every word.

"Blake! Look at me! They will see something's off… I am hideous." Weiss said lowering her head, she didn't want to see Blake's golden eyes staring at her any longer.

Blake was shocked by her girlfriend's words, not that anyone would be able to tell by how fast she reacted to them. She instantly pulled Weiss into a short kiss before breaking away.

"Weiss you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen! And I will happily kiss you over and over again till you believe me." Blake said with a genuine smile on her face that only grew when she saw Weiss was having trouble hiding hers.

Before the heiress could retort Blake was true to her word and pulled her into another kiss. But instead of a short one Blake had no intention of letting Weiss go for some time.

It didn't take long for the two to get lost in each other, even if Weiss didn't want to, her girlfriend seemed to have persuaded her with her lips. It wasn't until Weiss heard someone coming that she tried to break away only to be stopped by Blake. Weiss tried to get her Faunus girlfriend to realize someone was coming but it was too late. Weiss only had one option, as soon as the mystery person came around the corner Weiss jumped on Blake and covered her head with her hands.

"Oh… Hello." Pyrrha spoke softly as she walked into the middle of a very different sight then she was use to seeing.

"Hello Pyrrha." Blake responded calmly from under Weiss's body. Who was now completely frozen out of embarrassment.

"Are you two feeling any better?" Pyrrha asked still not entirely comfortable with the new situation she seemed to have stumbled into.

"Pardon me?" Weiss spoke as she raised her head slightly to look at their red headed friend.

"Ruby said you were both sick. That's why you haven't attended any of your classes today." Pyrrha stated as she continued to look at the pair. She couldn't help but noticed that neither of them looked sick at all. Maybe a little tired but not sick.

"She what?" Weiss exclaimed, now suddenly remembering that they in fact have skipped a whole day of school. She had never skipped a class in her entirelife; Weiss was almost on a verge of another panic attack. She did have a good reason for forgetting about school to be fair, but she had skipped class! She never skipped class, this was just the cherry on top of the ice cream.

"Yes we are feeling much better, thank you." Blake said, bringing her girlfriend back to the world around them. "But we went out of our room for a small walk and we both left our scrolls so it seems that we are locked out."

"Not to worry, I am pretty sure I saw Yang and Ruby coming this way just a few minutes ago, in fact they should be here any second now. I need to grab a few things from my room… you two are welcome to wait for them in there." Pyrrha said pulling out her scroll with a smile on her face.

"No thank you, if they are right behind you we will just wait here." Blake replied with a small smile of her own.

"Okay then, take it easy for the rest of the day you two." Pyrrha said as waved goodbye to the two girls.

"That was close." Weiss said letting go of her breath.

"What was close?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Pyrrha almost saw your ears." Weiss said shocked that her girlfriend wasn't thinking abut them.

"…Weiss… Pyrrha knows about them remember?" Blake said trying not to laugh at her.

Weiss lowered her head back down onto Blake's. She was so stupid, how could she have forgotten that Pyrrha knew, all their friends knew about Blake being a Faunus. Why did she think Pyrrha didn't?

"Sorry Blake, I am not sure what came over me."

"Don't worry about it." Blake said before she lend in closed. "It was kind of nice."

Satisfied with Weiss's blush Blake decided that they had spent enough time on the floor. Helping the heiress off the ground was a little more challenging then they planed. It seemed that at some point as the two were on the floor Weiss's legs had fallen asleep and now she could barely stand on them. She was now fully using Blake's body to keep hers up, which Blake didn't mind at all.

"There you two are!" Yang yelled seeing the two in the middle of their balancing act, casing Blake to loose her footing as the two plummeted back to the ground.

The landing was quite soft for Weiss who fell directly on top of Blake so she didn't feel much of the impact of the fall. She was however extremely embarrassed with where she landed, and quickly pulled herself off of her girlfriends body only to be reminded of her two numb legs as she started to stumble backwards.

"Hey Weiss!" Ruby said catching her partner before she fell back on the floor.

"Are you guys okay?" the sisters somehow asked in unison.

"We are." Weiss said still unable to get any kind of stable footing. "Could you please open the door Ruby."

"Nope." Ruby said still holding the girl in her arms.

"Why not?"

"Blake stole my scroll." Ruby spoke like everyone in the world would know what she was talking about.

"You what?" Weiss asked looking at her Faunus girlfriend who was still on the floor rubbing the back of her head.

Blake had completely forgotten that she took Ruby's scroll. She must have dropped it when Adam attacked her because she didn't have it when she woke up after that.

"Oh, yeah... Sorry Ruby, I lost it…" Blake said as Yang finally picked her up.

"Wow guys! Remember when you all thought I was going to be the first one to lose their scroll? Well look who still has theirs!" Yang said, waving hers around. Almost inevitably, she dropped it on the floor. "Damn it! I still stand by what I said." Yang finished as she picked it back up and scanned it to their door.

As the four made it back into the room it was mostly cleaned up from the mess Blake left it in the other night but there was still some dried blood in their carpet.

"Okay guys it's time for a team RWBY meeting." Ruby said as she sat Weiss down on her bad before sitting next to her.

"As team Leader I just want to say how happy I am that you two are okay." The three remaining teammates were all silent, it wasn't often Ruby spoke with such a serious tone of voice so when she did they always seemed to listen. "But also as team Leader I need to know what happened last night?"

Blake could see the war going on behind Weiss' eyes. She knew her girlfriend wanted to tell her friends what happened but Blake could also see all the fear that was stopping her. It seemed like Ruby and Yang were happy to wait for some kind of explanation because Blake was pretty sure at least a few minutes past before any more words were spoken into the room.

"Weiss its okay you can trust us." Ruby said as she reached out a hand to grab hold of Weiss'. But Weiss quickly retreated hers before any contact could be made.

"Weiss its okay…" Blake whispered softly from the bed across from hers.

Weiss looked up slowly to see Blake's sad smile looked back at her, the Heiress eyes moved over to Yang leaning against the bed with a worried expression on her face. But when Weiss tried to look at Ruby she couldn't do it. She didn't want any of them to know what happened, especially not Ruby. Her partner, her first real friend… Ruby wouldn't look at her the same, she would look at like she was broken, she would look with disgust... with hate.

"I am okay… Nothing happened, they captured me but Blake got to me before they could hurt me… She is the one that took most of the damage." Weiss choked out slowly.

The room was quiet once again. Ruby and Yang couldn't help looking between each other, they knew she wasn't telling the whole story and their biggest hint was poor Blake's face. She practically looked as sad as she did the night she ran away. But before they could say anything else Weiss stood up from the bed.

"I am going to go talk to Ozpin about some replacement scrolls." Weiss said as she walked out of the room. The two sisters would have stopped her if not for Blake's silent plead for them to let her go.

"Blake what happened?" Yang asked after a few moments.

"She… She just needs some time guys. I think the best thing right now is if we drop it until she is ready." Blake said standing up and heading for the bathroom.

"Was she telling the truth?" Ruby asked with a voice that practically screamed she didn't really want to know the answer.

"She did get captured… Blake spoke delicately. "And I did get to her fairly fast… but I couldn't stop them from hurting her…" She said as she closed the door behind her and quickly turned on the water to muffle the sound of her cries.

* * *

"I do hope you are feeling better Miss Schnee." Ozpin spoke from one side of his desk as his office was yet again home to another member of team RWBY.

"I was never sick." Weiss deadpanned from her chair.

"You weren't?" Ozpin asked the question, but the tone of voice suggested that he had known as much already.

"I am not going to lie to you." Weiss said before taking a short pause to think through what she wanted to say next. "Blake and I went out last night and…. And we must have overslept." Weiss said as she cursed herself mentally for being the biggest hypocrite in all of Vale.

"I see." Ozpin said with a raised eyebrow. "So why would Miss Rose tell everyone including me that you were sick?"

"As team leader she must have felt the need to protect us… But don't blame her too much, she just did what she thought was right… even if it wasn't." Weiss said trying to stand up for Ruby without disrespecting her headmaster.

"No, I don't think I will." He said with a smile before he took a sip of his drink. "Now you needed three scrolls yes?"

"Yes… thank you." Weiss spoke with relief that he wasn't going to press the matter.

Ozpin looked at her a little longer before he pulled his own scroll out of his pocket. "Will you be wanting your personal designed scroll again?" He asked without looking up from the screen.

"No, the normal one will do just fine." Weiss practically had to chock out.

"Okay then, We should be able to send them to your door by tonight."

"Thank you Sir." Weiss said with a trained smile on her face as she got up to leave.

"And Miss Schnee, you know that you can tell me anything. Nothing will leave this room." Ozpin said standing up as well.

"Thank you Professor… I am fine." Weiss lied out yet again.

"Very well." He said, only letting the disappointment in his face linger for a few seconds as he led her out of his office.

* * *

"She has been in there a long time…. You think she is okay?" Ruby asked looking up at her sister who still hadn't moved from her spot near the bed.

"No Rubes, she isn't okay." Yang said simply, wishing she didn't have to.

"Hey Yang?"

"Yeah Ruby?"

"I would rather they were doing gross stuff." Ruby said sadly as she got up and walked out of the room.

Yang couldn't take this anyone. It seemed like ever since they saved Vale from the White Fang attacks, nothing had gone right for them. Something was causing everything to go terribly wrong and she needed to fix it… fix it and then find a hard drink. Maybe the other way around, she wasn't really sure yet. Flipping a mental coin she decided that she needed to talk to Blake first and then go get a drink.

"Blake? Can I come in?" Yang said as she reached the bathroom door. She was pretty sure that her partner wasn't using it, but was more likely just hiding out for the time being.

…

…

"Yes." Came the short response after a few moments went by.

When Yang entered the room she saw Blake sitting on a closed toilet seat wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Sorry, I just needed a minute; I'll go so you can use it." Blake said as she got up to leave, however she stopped in her tracks when Yang put a hand on her shoulder.

"Blake I wanted to talk to you. I need to know what happened to you and Weiss last night." The Blonde said as she led the Faunus over to the edge of the tub. "I know Weiss doesn't want us to know but the last time we kept secrets on this team it didn't really work out too well." Yang said as she sat her partner down next to her.

Blake sat there a few seconds looking at Yang through blurred eyes. She knew she could trust Yang, she had told her things about herself before that she had never told another soul. Blake had been telling Weiss that she needed to talk, but maybe she needed to just as badly.

"Okay… where should I start?"

* * *

"Ruby?" Weiss said as she was looking at the back of her partners famous red hood covering her face as she sat on the stairs leading up to their dorm rooms.

"Oh hey Weiss… Sorry I didn't think you were coming back so soon." Ruby said wiping her runny nose on her sleeve.

Weiss couldn't help but start to feel bad again at seeing her leader try and hide the fact that she was upset.

"Ruby I didn't mean to hurt you… I hope you know that." Weiss said as she almost put her hand on the younger girls back but stop at the last second and put it back at her side.

"I-I know… It's just I thought you trusted me Weiss?"Ruby spoke, only chocking up a little bit. "I mean we are partners right?"

"Yes Ruby."

"We are Friends right?"

"Yes Ruby… But."

"Then why won't you trust me Weiss?"

"I do trust you Ruby, I just can't tell you what happened."

"Then you don't really trust me do you." Ruby said finally looking her white haired friend in the eyes.

"Ruby I just can't say it yet. It's not that I don't trust you, it's-"

"You just don't trust me as much as you do Blake now." Ruby said quietly as she grabbed a few books that she had brought with her and got up.

"Ruby wait! That's not it at all! I just…" she couldn't do it. No matter how hard she wanted to try she just couldn't tell her.

"It's okay Weiss. I have to go talk with Jaune about some stuff… Blake is in the room if you need someone you can talk to." Ruby said as nicely as she could as a tear fell down her cheek.

Weiss watched her walk away with every step she took the heiress wanted to leap up and sprint after her but all she could do was pray that this wasn't going to become the new normal.


	17. Students Not Soldiers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, The next chapter is already here! Can you believe it? I am having trouble believing it... I bet if you guys let me know what you think of the chapter that will help me. ;)

'Maybe this was exactly what she needed' Weiss thought as she held her pen in her hand, her eyes scanning the paper in front of her.

Most people would think it strange to study after everything that had happened in the past twenty four hours, but not Weiss. Weiss knew she wasn't the strongest fighter at Beacon, or the fastest. She also knew she wasn't the nicest or the most beautiful. In fact Weiss was starting to find out she wasn't a lot of things that she once thought she was. But one thing she knew for sure was she was one of the smartest students in Beacon and at the moment she needed to do something she was good at, so that is how she found herself walking straight for the library after her very poor conversation with Ruby.

It wasn't often she wished she was back home instead of Beacon but she couldn't help the thought running back into her head. If she had never come here she wouldn't have felt so much pain. Weiss never used to care what other people felt, she didn't care if they were angry or sad but now… now she just wished she really was still the ice queen.

* * *

It wasn't too long after Blake had finished telling Yang what had happened that the two finally left the bathroom. Blake wasn't entirely sure how they were going to explain the hole in the wall from where Yang had punched it when she had heard what Blake had to say but the Faunus girl didn't think that was really their biggest concern at the moment.

"Yang, you can't say anything to Ruby. You know that right?" Blake said sheepishly as she started to change out of the clothes that she and Weiss had got. There was something about the fabric used in the shirt that her skin didn't agree with.

"I know. I just can't believe I wasn't there to help!" Yang spoke as she tried to will her anger down as Blake just gave a sad glance her way.

"I am not saying you messed up by not calling me and Rubes first… It's just I feel like we should have been able help you guys." Yang said as her eyes were finally their normal color again. "Weiss didn't deserve that to happen to her… nether of you guys did." Yang added as she saw her partners still purple ribs as she took her shirt off.

"But I did mess up Yang!" Blake couldn't help but raise her voice slightly, it wasn't that she was angry with Yang as much as she was herself. "If I had just called you first we could have all gone and saved her! Instead I tried to do it all by myself, and because of that Weiss got hurt!"

"Well you don't look to good yourself." Yang chipped in as she watched her partner trying to decide on a new shirt to throw on.

"Well I deserved a lot more." Blake couldn't help but mumble out as she finally pulled out a black T-shirt with a small smiley face on it that Yang had bought her a few weeks ago after they had a long conversation about how she needed to smile more.

"Don't say that! Neither of you deserved what happened to you last night and that's the end of it… Okay?" Yang said as she finally walked over to her semi clothed partner.

"Okay Yang."

"Blake... We're partners. It's part of our job to look after each other no matter what. I've got your back and I know you've got mine." Yang spoke as she pulled Blake into one of her famous hugs.

"Right… Thanks Yang." Blake said as she rested in her friends arms, she had forgotten how much she missed Yang. But something wasn't quite right about this situation.

"Yang."

"Yeah Blakey?"

"I still need to put on my shirt please." Blake said as Yang finally let go of her with a smile on her face.

"It's a good thing Weiss didn't see that… She might have tried to beat me up." Yang laughed out as she nudged Blake's arm.

"Tried? She would have succeeded easily." Blake said as she finally was able to get her shirt on and started to walk out the door.

"You are joking right?... Blake… you are joking… right?" Yang said as she started to chase her partner down.

* * *

"Ozpin did you hear me?"

….

"Ozpin?"

….

"Yes I heard you. I am just not entirely sure it's the best course of action." Ozpin spoke as he looked into the screen in font of him with the picture of James Ironwood on it.

"It's the only course that we can take." Ironwood stated from the other end of the call, Ozpin could easily hear the tiredness in his voice.

"They aren't ready to go out into the field again, not after what happened last time... trust me." the headmaster spoke as he got up from his chair too walk about the room.

"I do trust you my friend. But that sadly has nothing to do with the matter at hand. The White Fang has had people in a panic for days now and the panic has finally attracted the grimm. We had already had SOS's come in from all over Remnant, and I can't send any more of my men out... we don't have a choice, we have to send some of the students to some of the safer locations so my men and the hunters and go out to the ones that are in immediate danger." Ironwood said with all the authority that normally goes hand in hand with being a general in the army.

"My students are not ready to be sent out alone on a mission." Ozpin said as calmly as he could.

"Most are not." James agreed quickly before he continued. "But I have a list of a few teams I believe are qualified for the job.

"And what of the tournament?" Ozpin asked, trying to find anyway to keep his students safe.

"They will hopefully be back before we start. I am sending you the list now." Ironwood said.

"And Ozpin this isn't a request, I want the teams ready within 24 hours.

* * *

This wasn't working! Weiss all but huffed out as she finally dropped her pen on the practically empty piece of paper.

Why did she think this was going to work, it only took about every five minutes of silence for her brain to start thinking about what had happened to her. She needed a better distraction, or just a distraction that would talk back to her maybe.

Pulling out her scroll she started to type in the first name she usually texted but then quickly deleted the four letter word from her screen and substituted it with Blake's name.

'Where are you?' was all Weiss typed as her finger lingered over the send button for a few seconds before she sent the message.

It only took a breath before Weiss saw three little blinking dots indicating that Blake was messaging her back. The heiress couldn't hide the stupid little grin that had made itself home on her face just seeing that Blake was willing to message her back so quickly. But before she could read the text from her girlfriend Weiss' scroll rang, the caller ID indicating that it was her father.

Weiss immediately went to decline the call but at the last second stopped herself. After what Adam had done to her there was a small part of her that wanted to talk to her father and tell him that he was right about everything. He was right about her not being able to succeed at Beacon, that he was right about Faunuses being wicked and evil. But that part of her didn't last long because she was in love with another Faunus, a Faunus that believed in her and had already treated her better then her family had ever done in the past. It wasn't long after that that Weiss declined the call and put away her scroll without looking at Blake's message.

Weiss didn't want to text her, she wanted to be right next to her girlfriend, she wanted to breathe in her prescience, she needed Blake. Weiss quickly grabbed all her belongings and started to head out the main door when Goodwitch's voice rang out on the schools speakers.

"Team RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, NDGO and SSSN please come to the head masters office."

* * *

"There you are." Blake said once she saw Weiss enter the waiting room to Ozpin's office. "Why didn't you respond to my text?"

"Oh sorry Blake, I got distracted and then we got called here." Weiss spoke as she looked around the room to see who was already here.

"Ozpin is talking to the visiting school teams first and Coco and her team haven't showed up yet.." Blake threw in as she watched her girlfriends eyes scan the room.

"That would explain why it's just us and JNPR right now... Do you know what this is about Blake?" Weiss asked as the pair made their way over to the two empty seats in between Ren and Yang.

"No but I am sure whatever it is it can't be too bad." Blake answered as the two sat down.

"I bet we are going to get awards!" Nora said as she leaned over Ren to look at them.

"I don't think we are getting awards Nora." Ren spoke with his usual Ren-ness.

"Well we could get them." Nora pouted.

Weiss couldn't help but start to zone out as the two teams began to talk among themselves. She started to feel her stomach tighten up on her as she looked over to see Ruby was just sitting there not necessarily alone but she wasn't her normal joyful self. Weiss knew it was her fault, she knew she hurt Ruby by not telling her what had happened but it was better this way... right. At less this way She wouldn't pity her.

But Weiss was sure she was going to have to find a restroom with how badly she was feeling now. Before she felt a small surge of warmth run up her arm as someone took hold of her hand.

"Are you really okay Weiss?" Blake asked after she interlocked their two hands together.

"I am hanging in there." Weiss said as she rested her head on the taller girls shoulders. She wasn't worried about anyone finding out about the two of them seeing as everyone in this room already knew they were together.

"You are doing more then hanging Weiss." Blake said with a small smile on her face that she hoped none of her friends were looking at her when she had it.

"You two are so cute!" Nora chirped up again.

"Nora, you shouldn't be eavesdropping." Ren said trying to quite his partner.

"But Reeennn! They are!" Nora exclaimed, completely missing how awkward Blake and Weiss had become as they had completely let go of each other and were both trying to hide the blushes running through their faces.

"They really are the cutest." Yang finally threw in her two cents, as Blake attempted to give her a death stare but with her face as red as it was it didn't have the effect that she was looking for.

"They are just amazing." Blake heard Ruby whisper to herself softly with a hint of anger behind them. But seeing as no one reacted to her words Blake assumed that she was the only one who heard their leader speak.

"Weiss I don't think-" Blake's stopped what she was going to say by Team SSSN and NDGO coming out of Ozpins office.

"He's ready for you all ya guys now." Neptune said as they made their way past them.

"Hey Blake... you think... we could.. uh.. talk after you guys are done in there?" Sun asked with none of his normal charisma he normally carried.

Blake fully remember how terrible their last conversation went when he first found out about her ears. But Sun was her friend, in fact there was a time that he almost became something more to her then just a friend. But she didn't want to be put down again for something that she had no control over.

"Sun I don't think-"

"I need to talk to you Blake... please." Sun interrupted with a small plead in his eye for her to hear him out.

"Okay... Can you wait out here for me?" Blake asked as she saw a smile break on the money faunus's face.

"Yeah! I will wait as long as I need to." Sun said as he sat down in one of the newly emptied chairs form the other teams heading into the headmasters office.

Blake turned back around to head into the office herself, to find Weiss standing at the door holding it open for her.

"What was that about?" The heiress asked looking at her girlfriend.

"Sun wants to talk to me after we are done here." Blake said calmly.

"You want me to stay with you when he does?" Weiss asked as Blake started to slip past her and into the room.

"No, I think I need to do this without my knight in shining armor." Blake said looking back at her with a grin.

"I thought you were the knight and I was the Princess." Weiss said following her in the room.

"You wish heiress." Blake whispered before taking a seat by Yang. If she would have turned around she would have seen Weiss's cheeks were even redder then they were before.

"Thank you for all coming so quickly." Ozpin spoke after every member of both teams had sat down. "As students of my school I am sure you are all aware of that fact that sometimes huntsmen and huntresses must be ready for a mission at a moments notice." Ozpin paused shortly as a few of the teens nodded their heads in understanding. "I am also aware that you are in fact not full hunters yet, even if you have already shown excellent talent in the field. I am about to ask something of each of your teams that I have no right to. You all know of the recent White Fang attacks, you have even been the main victims of a few of them." Ozpin spoke as he looked at Blake.

Weiss had to break eye contacted with him. he knew... he had to, he said a few of them. Ozpin never misspoke.

"And with every day the people of Vale are getting more and more fearful. It has got to the point where some of the small villages have been at a constant threat level of grimm attacks. Ironwood as sent his men to some of these villages along with some hunters. Sadly there is still places that need help..." Ozpin stopped, he hated that he had to ask this of them.

"We will do it?" Ruby spoke up, as Ozpin looked at her. "You were going to ask if we could help right?"

"Yes but Miss Rose it is a little bit more complicated then that." Ozpin said.

"People need our help, that's all that we need to know. Isn't that why we are at this school." Ruby said with I smile on her face.

"You will not be shadowing a professional huntsmen this time you are aware of that." Ozpin spoke as he got a few nods in return.

"We want to help." Juane said as his team all agreed with him.

"Tells us where you need us to go." Yang said matching her sister's smile.

…

They didn't seem to notice but it seemed like everyone's attention was now on the monochrome pair sitting in silence, both lost in thought of what they have already lost thanks to the WhiteFang.

"Miss Belladonna, Miss Schnee. If you don't think you can handle going you may stay." Ozpin spoke.

Neither said anything for a few more moments. "I want to go." Blake said quietly but everyone in the room had heard her. Weiss on the other hand was still unable to speak. Could she even do this anymore, she would probably just fail again. After all Weiss Schnee was nothing but her father's daughter.

Blake could see Weiss's fear in her eyes, she wasn't going to blame the heiress if she needed to stay behind but she needed to know no matter where she was she wouldn't be alone. Placing a hand on her leg was all she could do at the moment sadly.

"Of c-course I will help." Weiss barely got out before she looked down at her lap.

"Very well." Ozpin said with a sad smile on his face, he was proud of them all but sadly he knew that this wasn't going to be easy.

"Let me tell you where you are needed."


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I honestly never thought this day was going to come. The next chapter is finally here, and there's a long story as to why it took so long to get here. Sadly I haven't heard from Adam in months, and I really didn't want to upload a chapter without him. But I think after months of writing him and asking whats going on, and not getting any replies. I would just post the ones I have written so far... But anyone who has read my stuff knows that I desperately need an editor to make my stuff readable. And I got the funniest guy on this site to help me out. I am super happy to have the help of Anonymous Prick 3! He has made some of my favorite short stories about Blake and Weiss. And if you want a really good\different story, you should check out his main work. Lunar Rose! You wont regret it!
> 
> Chapter 18 Are We Going To Be Alright

'Are you coming back to the room?'

…

…

'Not yet, I'm still waiting.'

…

'Man, I feel like ours didn't take this long.'

...

'You're telling me. I don't mind though, this way I can make sure I say the right thing. Ya know?'

…

'You got this Sun! Just make sure to get back here before too late! We're still leaving early and you haven't packed! And don't think Scarlet or I are going to do it for you!"

...

'I got this man, all I need is two pairs of jeans and a few shirts. You guys don't need to worry about it.' Sun typed before he put his scroll back into his pocket, he knew once Neptune read his last text all of his clothes would be nicely packed and ready for him when he got back to his dorm. Now all he had to do was continue to wait for Blake.

* * *

"Any Questions?" Ozpin asked as he looked at the eight students sitting in front of him.

He was met with silence and stared back at the students for a moment before speaking again.

"Very well, you may go. Team JNPR will be departing with team SSSN, but the four of you will stay here until tomorrow morning ." The regal Headmaster explained, gesturing towards the colorful bunch of girls who made up team RWBY.

"And Ms. Schnee, a moment of you time, alone, if you will. " He added as the Heiress made to follow after her teammates, who had turned around when the man addressed their Schnee.

"We'll meet up at the dorms!" Ruby stated.

"Of course." Weiss replied, turning to nod at Ruby in confirmation. With a timid smile, she moved away from Blake's side and returned to her desk. She watched the grey-haired man patiently wait for the room to clear out.

"What did you need, Professor?" Weiss asked calmly once the solid __thud__ of the heavy wooden door faded away into silence.

"I received a call from your father today." Ozpin said as he slowly walked over to a counter in the room to refill his cup, which had run dry some time ago. "He wanted me to inform you that he will be here within a few hours since you seem to be avoiding his calls."

"Oh..." Weiss wasn't sure if she had physically folded in on herself or if she just did in her mind.

"He was very vocal about his need to speak with you. I am sure this isn't the best news for you to hear at the moment but I thought I would give you the heads up. You have some time before he comes so if you wish to pack before he get here then I suggest you start now." Ozpin explained, nonchalantly making a hand gesture that urged her to heed his words and leave the room.

Weiss just sat there for a few more seconds; she wasn't exactly sure how much time had past but it was long enough for Ozpin to begin other work, typing away at his scroll.

When she got up to leave he didn't even look up from his desk, after all, he couldn't risk her seeing his eyes at the moment. Ozpin didn't raise his head until Weiss' own head, which was hung in despair, was out of sight. "I have just sent these children to their deaths." He quietly mumbled to himself, a steel edge to his voice.

* * *

"I'm so sorry." Sun apologized yet again as he continued to walk the halls of Beacon with her. It wasn't how he planned it to go at all, the guilt that ate away at him with every step was especially never considered.

"Yes, I know, you started sounding like a broken record about five apologies ago." Blake quipped at Sun's tenth official apology. She didn't mean to come off so cold, but she didn't want him to cheap shot her again.

"You're right!" Sun exclaimed in exasperation as he stopped dead in his tracks, taking Blake's hand into his own. She was about to yank her hand right out of his but stopped when she saw his face.

Before her was Sun Wukong, but yet, he was so much more. He was the familiar face that had been there for her when she tried to run away, as well as the ever present friend waiting patiently for her to return his feelings who had accompanied her to the dance, grin threatening to rip his face in half every step of the way there. And right now, he was a friend in pain. Not physical pain, but emotional pain over what he had done.

"Blake, I didn't mean what I said to you! I would love to blame it on me finding out about your ears! To say that as a Faunus something in me changed and I couldn't deal with what had happened to you." Sun began, eyes unwavering as Blake's own locked with his; she refused to stare at the ground idly again.

"But that's not the main reason why I acted out... Blake, I thought we had something, I mean maybe I'm crazy but didn't we?!" Sun asked, a bit of desperation creeping into his words, and finally, some of the guilt that had been consuming him was lifted. Unfortunately, it landed on Blake.

"Sun, it's not that simple."

"I know... and I know you and Weiss... well, you guys seem happy. I just want to know that I wasn't crazy, that I didn't make up this big scenario where we might have become a thing." Sun asked as he still held Blake's hand in his, his voice dying down to a whisper.

"Sun..." She replied, her own voice just as quiet.

"Please Blake." The vulnerability in his voice was gut wrenching, he truly was wearing his heart on his sleeve for this conversation.

"Yes..." Blake ultimately admitted, slowly taking her hands out of his. "I did feel something for you Sun, but..." She trailed off, unable to finish her thoughts.

"But not how you feel for Weiss." Sun finished for her, his voice firm, along with other emotions that were too mixed to discern.

"Yes... I'm sorry." Blake apologized, eyes finally leaving his; she couldn't look at him, too afraid of what she'd see.

"Hey, don't be." Sun whispered, turning her face gently so she was looking back at him, an obviously pained smile adorning his face. "She's pretty awesome, for a Schnee." He added playfully, along with a wink.

Caught off guard, she could only gape at him in silence, and eventually, Sun picked up the slack.

"Are we going to okay, Blake?"

This time, her answer came to mind quickly.

"Yeah, I think we might be."

* * *

Weiss wasn't entirely sure how long she had been wondering around, but her sore feet suggested it was quite a while.

Her father was going to be here any minute now and she was going to have to finally talk with him for the first time since she came to Beacon.

Even if it had been months since she'd talked with her father, she still knew exactly how their meeting was going to go down. He would ask how her grades were and no matter what she answered he would then ask why they weren't better. Then he would proceed to explain why her being here was a waste of time and money.

Weiss froze on the spot, dread growing on her face as a single thought echoed in her mind.

'The picture...'

Weiss had to actively stop herself from shivering in fear as she realized the _true_ reason her father was coming to see her. She had almost forgotten about that damned picture of her and Blake kissing that had been taken on the day of her kidnapping; a nice start to a terrible day.

'Think on the bright side.' Weiss tried to encourage herself, She needed to start packing her clothes for the mission. Any busy work that could clear her mind before she was forced into contact with her family would be dearly appreciated.

"The bright side... the bright side... there has to be some bright side to this right?" She asked herself in exasperation, any thoughts of preparing for her mission quickly making themselves scarce.

Weiss couldn't believe it; she couldn't think of a single thing that could be tucked away into 'the Bright Side.' Thinking on it further, the only time one could associate her father with a good anything was if you were a businessman as heartless as him presenting him an opportunity to cut corners.

Before she could further drown herself in the thought of seeing her family again, the white-haired girl arrived at what she had, at some unknown point, lovingly dubbed her new home. And as she stood outside of her dorm room, she could easily hear Ruby and Yang laughing about something. Just hearing the two sisters interacting with each other was enough to bring a small smile to her lips. She wished she could have had a relationship like the two of them had.

The Heiress would've given up all the money in the world for it, but at the moment, all she had was the relationships she had painstakingly made with them, but it wasn't very hard to accept them as one of the few true friends she had had for the longest time.

The very thought made the small smile on her face grow a little bigger, they were _true_ friends. They were _her_ friends.

Weiss walked into the room quietly, not intending to sneak in, but to preserve the jovial ambiance the two sisters had in each other's presence. Unfortunately, Weiss was in fact, not Blake, and the two half-sisters noticed her presence in mere moments.

"Hey Weiss, what did Ozpin want to talk to you about for so long?" Yang asked, casually packing away clothes in a manner that Weiss' father would only label, "inefficient."

"He told me that my father is coming today." The pony-tailed girl remarked, still standing by the door, feeling as if she needed permission to enter the room any further.

"Ooh, that sucks." Yang hissed, throwing the last of her clothes into her suitcase before heading off to the bathroom, presumably to get some necessities for the mission. The rest of team RWBY knew that Weiss wasn't on the best of terms with her family, but no one had found the appropriate opportunity to broach the subject, and even Ruby, with her social ineptitude, knew better than to bluntly ask her outright.

"When will he get here?" The redhead asked as she started to make her way to the door.

"I think he'll be arriving shortly." Weiss whispered as she watched her leader walk right up to her.

"Well you should probably be there to greet him." Ruby stated simply.

"Yeah… you're right." The Heiress timidly admitted, her body slow to turn as she did just that.

"Can I come with you?"Ruby had asked in a quiet voice that mimicked her own.

"What?" Weiss asked as she quickly turned to face the cloak-clad girl, eyes widened in evident shock.

"Can I walk with you to meet your dad?" Ruby reiterated.

Weiss was taken back to say the least, but seeing the younger girl boldly repeat the request without an ounce of hesitation inspired Weiss a bit herself.

"I don't know, can you? If you decide you can, you may; I most certainly wouldn't mind the company." Weiss said with a smile as the two left the room.

* * *

"Yup, a few days at the beach will do me some good." Sun thought aloud, his arms holding the back of his head as the duo made their way to one of the more secluded part of the schools grounds. "Kill some grimm and then chill out under the sun for a few days. You ask me? I think this is going to be a nice few days. Where's your team heading anyways?"

"We'll be out closer to Atlas, so I'll be packing a few extra layers instead of a bathing suit." Blake replied, masking a tinge of envy as she internally weeped at the loss prospect of a mission spent in sunny bliss. "I'm pretty sure if they are pulling us from school, we probably won't have too much time to enjoy ourselves."

"Well, you can always use Yang to make you a sauna." Sun suggested, stopping for a moment. "Hey, Blake, what does it feel like?" He asked sheepishly. "Your ears, I mean... Do you feel different?"

Blake just stood there for a few moments, mulling over how she felt about the question. She wasn't angry with him for asking, after all, if the shoe had been on the other foot, she would have been wondering the same thing.

She could remember curiosity about the subject since her earliest childhood memories, not quite _the earliest,_ but the time around when she was seven years old and just starting to ask questions about the rules of the world she had been born into. She had even asked her parents once why they didn't do it, as far as Blake could remember that was one of the only times they had ever got angry with her... only if they could see her now.

"They still hurt..." She replied, pausing to steel her voice and assure herself that her voice wouldn't crack. "It's almost like they are just hovering above a candle, just close enough to feel the heat. Sometimes it's not that bad… other times, it burns, badly... it's always worse at night." Blake admitted the morbid truth just as they sat themselves down on a curb.

"Do you think it'll stop when they grow back completely?" Sun's voice was hushed, the taboo of the subject still instilling the need to keep the noise to a minimum.

"I hope so, but... did you ever hear those stories about people who did this when you were little?"

Sun took a few seconds to try and pull some of his childhood memories to the surface.

"Yeah, most of the time in the stories people said that... Well, it doesn't really matter, they were just stories, right?" The blonde asked as he remembered how most of the stories ended.

"The pain never stopped in those stories." Blake said as she looked at her friend, too many emotions fighting for dominance in her eye to identify any individual one.

"It always got worse and worse, and between the pain and the humiliation, most of the time they took their own life just so it would stop." The golden eyed girl continued, her voice deceptively calm.

"Yeah, but that was just to scare little kids so they wouldn't do it. You'll be fine Blake, I know it." Sun assured her, opting to give her what he knew was his most reassuring smile.

"Right." Blake grumbled as she rose up from the ground. "I think we should probably head back now."

Despite the words of her friend, she knew that they were more than just stories, after all, the truth was constantly drilled into her head. Every night, when she would wake up from a nightmare about being shamed, she knew. Every time she ran her head under cold water to try and stop the burning, she knew. But Sun didn't need to know, she _also_ knew that he needed to believe she was going to be okay. But she knew, she knew from the instant that they were cut off that she was never going to be whole again. But, no one else need to.

* * *

The walk was a little awkward, to say the least. It wasn't often that Ruby was this quiet, and Weiss never thought that she'd find herself wishing for Ruby to talk about anything, but now it seemed to be up there on the list of all things she'd do anything for.

"Are you ready for the mission?" Weiss asked, a poor attempt to break the ice, she'd admit.

"Yeah, it'd be nice to fight Grimm, the things I signed up to fight, instead of the White Fang, for a change. Sheesh, when did that become the norm anyways, right?"

'The White Fang.' Weiss bitterly repeated in her head. She personally felt she had heard the word enough for at least ten life times.

"You're telling me," she agreed wholeheartedly, nodding her head before she allowed the awkward silence to creep back into the conversation. Not wanting to lose any more momentum, she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.

"Will we be okay, Ruby?" The Heiress flinched slightly at the confused face her leader sent her.

"I know we haven't really been on the same page lately and that could spell disaster in the field." She calmly explained.

"Well, Weiss, you know there's an easy way for us to get back on the same page." Ruby drawled, both of the girls looking dead ahead as they kept up their slow pace.

"Ruby..."

"Weiss, I'm not going to force you to tell me something you aren't comfortable with, but we're going on a dangerous mission tomorrow and whatever feelings we may be having need to stay here at Beacon because once we get on that plane, it's not about us anymore, it's about the people we'll be protecting. So, yes, we might not be on the same page right now, but, I know for a fact, that out there, on the battlefield, what I might be feeling about you right now won't make a difference out there, because I'll always feel the need to protect my team, and I know you well enough to know that you feel the same, so let's get off the topic." Throughout the small speech, the shorter girl hadn't once turned to face Weiss, and her words remained passively firm, conveying just how much she meant every word.

"You're right, Ruby."

While Weiss would admit that she often found her team leader a bit too immature at times, and admittedly, annoying as well, she frequently had to remind herself that she had once felt Ruby wasn't fit to be the leader of team RWBY. It was moments like these, that time and time again, reminded Weiss that Ruby was a lot stronger of a person than she could conceive, and more than deserving of the role as her team leader.

"I _am_ sorry, Ruby."

"I know, Weiss." The redhead said, finally looking at her, only for a smile to be plastered on her face. Weiss returned the smile, full force, though hers didn't last nearly as long, as her gaze soon focused behind the Reaper; specifically, her gaze focused on the three ships quickly closing the distance between them, the Schnee logo easily visible, proudly presented for all to see.

"He's here."


End file.
